


桃花

by Sebrianthe



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: 严格上来说这个不算是学校paro-讲的是如果风云中的人都出生在平凡年代的设定。





	1. 章一 师妹

章一 师妹  
新生报到的礼堂有扇格外明亮的窗子。约莫10点半的日光透过不平整的玻璃照在桌子和地板上，连带着人也跟浸在红海里似的。  
戴着方框眼镜的老师拿着身份证和录取证书比对，又盯着聂风的脸看了半晌，这才把证件递给他，边说道，“你这头发留了挺长时间的啊？”  
也不知道是问句还是肯定。  
聂风露出诚恳的笑容，“老师，从小就留的，已经习惯了。”很显然，他习惯的不仅仅只是头发，就连那应对的表情也仿佛是丈量过的，不论对方说什么，他也都能从习惯的包袱里掏出答复。  
眼镜老师果然不再多说，或许也是看后面排的人渐多了，“欢迎你入学，这是你的学生证，以后挂失要去教务处，补证50元。你的宿舍在西区，出门顺路转北朝西就是，说明都在屋里桌上。”  
聂风听得懵了片刻才应了一声，那老师已不管他，忙不迭招呼下一位了。

在校园路上走了一会，聂风发现自己似乎迷了路。这校区四通八达大路小路如蛛网密布，他想着顺路走，出来就不知道该顺着哪条路。身边来来往往都是各色崭崭新的学生，每一个人都在专心地认路，看起来像刚从笼子里放出来的雏鸟，只能跟着风转。聂风在路牙子上站了一会，他也是崭崭新的学生，对这离家千万里的大学一无所知，对着离家千万里的土地亦是，各种新鲜的陌生的喧嚣的奔腾的气温扑鼻而来，共同在这太阳底下织就出一副繁华之世。呆惯了宁静小镇的聂风陡然遇上这一大锅的蒸腾，既无所适从，又童心萌动。  
堪堪冲着这大好时光露出点笑意，就感觉到肩膀被人轻轻一拍。他回头，看到一张半惊讶的男生的脸。  
“这位同学是新生吧？迷路了么？”  
一句话说得聂风脸都亮了。“是啊。”还差一句你怎么知道，被他咽进肚里。  
那人笑得分外有亲和力，话也说得熨贴，“我刚从主楼出来，就见你在这站着四处看。这两天老生们还没返校，只有新生报道，我就猜你是不是需要帮忙。”  
“师兄，我确是有些迷路的。”  
“叫我秦霜吧，你的宿舍在哪里？我可以领你过去。”  
“霜师兄，多谢您，我宿舍在西区。”  
许是头一次遇上这么乖巧礼貌的学弟，秦霜被他叫得不由一愣。方才的话他只说了一半，其实主因另有其他。他这天来学生会弄完材料，正出楼打算去学院见导师，抬头看见一个高挑细瘦的背影，白衣黑裤，正站在垂垂杨柳习习微风间，一头乌发垂肩，足长到腰际，被日头照出流瀑的效果。  
秦霜心里为这眼前美景漏了半拍，差点把脑子里的孔慈拍出去。他一时好奇，既看不见脸，就去看路人反应。眼见十人九回头的，但背影杀手浑然不觉自己已经在能见度以内成为了杀伤性武器，仍站在路边东张西望，招摇十里。  
秦霜摇摆间，脚步已心心相印，按自然规律移过去，越走近他反倒越觉狐疑，这人怎生这么高？细细看，白衬衣下的肩膀也挺宽，小腿甚长，显然不是女性骨骼。  
两米开外时，秦霜终于释然了。他一颗心尘埃落定，孔慈的小身板又如烛影回归，照亮那一方浑噩天地。但看到聂风的正脸儿时，他还是不争气地暗赞了。  
“你叫什么名字？”霜师兄在斜前方徐徐走。  
小师弟提起背包在后面慢慢跟，问及腼腆一笑，“霜师兄，我叫聂风。”  
对于聂风而言，秦霜是他进校门后认识的第一个人，也是一个大好人。这个好人师兄不但陪他走到西区，还领着他取了钥匙，一路走到自己的宿舍门口，一番收拾之后见到了饭点，又邀请他去旁边的食堂吃午餐。  
聂风听到他抽空打手机给导师，致歉说下午再过去，心里格外过意不去。见秦霜挂了机，忙推道，“霜师兄，真是不好意思，您还是先去忙吧，我一会自己去吃好了。霜师兄您把您手机号给我，我晚上请您吃饭，霜师兄您晚上有空么？”  
秦霜被他这小心翼翼的模样逗乐了，心觉当初搭话是搭对了—尽管这搭话更像是搭讪。他拍拍聂风肩膀，“无碍，我导师午饭向来吃的早，现在过去却乱了。我们先吃，回头再说。”  
说罢不由分说，拉了聂风就走，临走前还细心帮他拿了钥匙锁门。聂风抓了抓头发，在秦霜身边他觉得自己简直像圈养的家兔，浑然不用操心。两人此刻已并肩同行，正聊着，聂风感到口袋里的手机震动。  
他心料该是断浪打过来的，拿出一看，果不其然。秦霜特别善解人意，见聂风拿着手机看过来，不待他致歉，马上点头示意。  
“风，你这么慢，是不是有了新欢就忘记旧爱。”  
断浪孩童心性，仍在假期，因着少数民族身份临近高三也无甚压力，闲极无聊时几乎每天都要给好兄弟打电话。打了电话也无甚好说的，无非是你在干什么，我也在干什么，你吃了什么，我又升级了，现在大杀四方，你开视频我直播给你看之类。聂风的小日子过得无甚追求，任断浪予取予求的，直把他当亲弟弟供着。  
“乱说什么！”聂风失笑，猜他正窝沙发上看电视剧。  
“你怎么知道？！唉你不在我天天无聊死了，网游都没意思。”断浪把这感慨说得天花乱坠，虚虚实实真真假假由聂风自己品味。说话间二人已走到食堂门前，秦霜先行一步，掀了隔热的塑料帘，回首待他。  
这客气得让向来客气的聂风都不好意思了！他心觉怠慢，益发惭愧，又不愿拂了断浪的兴致，只好低声致谢，急急进门。  
这刚迈进去，就被出来的人撞得踉跄着倒退两步，险些坐倒，幸得秦霜背后一扶，手机却掉在了地上。  
感情好，世间的相遇都挤在了这一刻。

换做日后的聂风，恐怕有两件事情不会做：一不会出声，二是不会掉手机。过尽千帆的人身上总有股子淡泊劲，心若冰清天塌不惊，装都装不来。给他握在手里的，也不会冒冒失失就丢出去，总会牢牢抓住，力道适中。因为他已知道，一旦松手掉了，之后找不找得回来都难说。  
但大学一年待机中的聂风，却尚嫩得一掐就能出汁水，别人撞他，他就哎哟一声，浑然天成地喊了出来。电话那边传来断浪一声你怎么了，这边秦霜一把就捞住师弟的腰，却不能控制他不把脑袋撞在门框上。  
一生中有无数个瞬间，每一个瞬间都能发生好几件事—聂风在门框上撞了头，秦霜扶着聂风，断浪不明所以地跳脚，落地的手机摔裂了屏，撞了人的罪魁祸首没有停驻扬长而去，而让罪魁祸首快步离开的罪魁祸首的罪魁祸首这时刚走出另一扇门，这世界永远在有条不紊地同时间装盘上菜点单撤盘子。  
“你没事吧？”  
“谢谢霜师兄，我没事没事。”聂风连连道谢，被撞晕了头还记得脸红。秦霜帮他把手机拿起来，那边居然还连着线，断浪在那头吼得撕心裂肺。  
“风！！！！聂风！出什么事情了？？？！！你怎么了？！！！你快回我！！！！！”  
这一会儿，仿佛被撞的是断浪，撞了人的是聂风一般，他花了不少时间去安抚。等挂了电话，聂风微有些惋惜地看着碎成蜘蛛网的手机屏，一抬头就见秦霜默默瞧他。  
“霜师兄，怎么了？”他摸摸脸，又摸摸头发，后脑勺隐隐作痛。  
“手机屏可以找人修，如果你希望，我可以帮你查那个人是哪个系的。”  
聂风生平最怕麻烦人，连忙摇头，“不用不用，手机没坏就好了。”  
“按理说，他应该赔你，我们可以去教务处，我做人证，手机做物证，还能去医务处验伤。况且，那个人我貌似认得。”  
但凡出现应付不来又不得不应付的局面，聂风就只能借着傻笑说真心话，“既是霜师兄认得的人，我怎么太过计较。况且真不是大事，手机能换屏，不换正好也没人偷。”  
秦霜还待说什么，聂风飞快地转移话题，“霜师兄是法学系的？”  
秦霜只得从善如流，“你怎么知道？”  
“看霜师兄气质，很像也很适合做律师，而且刚刚你又说到人证物证什么的，一般人学不来。”这世上有种人，特别会讲好听的实话，聂风赫然便是之一。  
秦霜大笑，“那你这么聪慧，一定是学心理学的。”  
“不，霜师兄，我是英语系的。”小师弟答得特别认真。

9月午后的空气是燥热的，但到了荫处又是真凉。和秦霜吃了午饭，交换了联系方式，秦霜便径自去找他导师，聂风被日头晒得有些懒散，遂辨了来时路回去宿舍。他路上念及家里，忙拿出手机，犹豫了一下，还是给聂人王发了条消息。  
我已报道，请放心。  
他明着是怕老父这时点手头正忙，打电话恐惊扰；暗里更怕聂人王想了不该想的，青天白日又烂醉如泥，这电话接与不接，话与不话又有何区别？  
同屋的其余三人应是还未来报道，铺位空置着，屋里弥漫着一点背阴时的霉味和尘意，已经两个月以上无人居住的味道，叫素爱干净的聂风有些不适，眼见闲着无事，他也不愿出门逛，索性换了背心短裤，又把头发在脑后松松挽起，打扫起卫生来。  
正弯腰拖地时，就听人说，“哇～我们是不是进错门了？”  
又听一声音后来乍到，“怎么？咦？有个妹子？谁的女朋友吧？腿忒长！”  
聂风直起腰，对上两张陌生脸孔，死死盯着自己，脸上的表情相当丰富，这世上顶顶尴尬之一，大约就有错认性别一项。  
“你们好，我是聂风，睡这张床。”

这边再说说秦霜，他午后去了导师家里，聊毕业论文和今后出路的事情，聊得益发迷惘。他本就不是个断然性子，遇事总留三分余地，思考方式亦然。出了导师家门，他傍路徐行，见着路边杨柳垂头，随风摇摆，就想起风师弟的事情来。他从一众人名底端找到步惊云，消息直切主题。  
-中午食堂撞人的是你吧？  
与人交际时有种叫回信恐惧症的病，回也怕，不回也怕，看也怕，不看也怕；但不得不发而对方一直不回时，这种病也就不治而愈了。秦霜发得特别坦然，因为他知道步惊云从来不回消息。但说一说，总归是种心意，这种感觉，他已太久不曾有了。  
待找完步惊云，他就必然要跟一直置顶的孔慈联系了。  
-你在做什么？  
孔慈回消息向来快，和她人一般善解人意，从不让别人着急。  
-刚回宿舍，下午准备去一下图书馆。  
-晚上有天下会最近的活动部署，今天恐怕不能和你吃晚饭了。  
-不要紧，正好约了幽若，找她借的书看完了，打算今晚还给她呢。  
-什么书？  
对面应是犹豫着该不该说，一时间没有回信来。秦霜怕她为难，马上回道：导师来了，下次再说吧。  
秦霜虽然算得上是个人才，毕竟他当着天下会这种社团的主席，但从某种层面上说，他这一生对女人简直一无所知，白目到发指。

从另一种层面上，聂风则块人形招牌，可用于甜品店咖啡馆杂货铺等等，专招女性。这块招牌最大的优点是不自知，否则得有多少男子前来踢馆。  
同寝室的一位陆青，一位凌南，皆活泼过聂风。虽不是一个系，但三人很快打成一片，相互称兄道弟的，约着晚上去传说中的中州大学天荫街大吃一顿。  
吃饭免不了喝酒，聂风心里有阴影，过不去，于是推脱了，拿乌龙茶充数。他们的位置在窗边，聂风坐客席，恰能看到窗外。这天荫街虽在大学正门边上，却灯红酒绿的，有不少混混打扮的人四处游荡，间或还能见到踩着松糕鞋的超短裙妹妹，叉着两条白惨惨的大腿，裙底风光无限。  
聂风吃着吃着就吃不动了，停了筷子放在一边。陆青和凌南都问他怎么不吃了，聂风却拿出钱包来，掏出足够支付的纸币放在桌上，一五一十地说，这顿我请客。你们先吃，我有点事。  
说完就起身跑了出去，不知道的还以为他闹肚子。陆青和凌南面面相觑，不过他俩死活也猜不到聂风这番急吼吼跑出店，其实是见义勇为去了。  
如孔慈这般长相，算得上是系花级别了，尤其这花还是解语花，属看护系的。换了平常，她跟着秦霜来天荫街，大抵都是为着吃，一有了归属感，女人就心无旁骛，只管看他看路，看不到其他。但这次秦霜不能陪她，幽若约她在这里碰头，她到的早了，是花就得招蜂引蝶。  
孔慈被三个不认识的男人围住，一个搭了她的肩就往粉色霓虹灯的地方走。  
“你们是什么人？我不认识你们。”  
有时候教养能让人心生好感带来友情，比如聂风之于秦霜；有时候教养却特别害人，比如这时的孔慈。她自幼被教养得天真怜人，遇到秦霜后秦霜又爱她这点，也把她当朵花似的养着，风经不得。  
“我们饥肠辘辘啊，姐姐可怜可怜。”  
一个调戏，另一个已抬手摸她的脸。“姐姐细皮嫩肉，看着美味的很，不如我们分一杯羹。”  
孔慈这才省得是遇上了好色之徒，一时心急如焚。眼见都快进了那破旧的门，想必关上了就是噩梦一场，她待叫，却已失了先机，立即被人捂了嘴，三人身影成墙，不轻易叫旁人看见。  
这劫色的想必是惯犯，专挑面软心慈的下手，又狼狈为奸，在天荫街上有恃无恐。  
聂风眼睛贼尖，看上去温吞吞的，心思转的比风快。他凑巧在这一扇窗户里看到了大千世界的另一面，便按捺不住翻涌的正义感，要教这被歪曲的世间重归正道；又仿佛这一眼成了诅咒，令他将这理想背尽余生。  
他风一般地跑了出去，虽然不知这霓虹灯下系何处，但不用想也知道定不是什么好地方。赶到时孔慈正拼着劲抠门，死活不让那几个人把她手指掰开。那几个混混看她娇小玲珑，想不到也有股硬气，看来是要折腾一番的。一人从屁股里掏了蝴蝶刀出来，正待挥舞起，一脚就被聂风踢到了手腕。  
“他妈的……”话没说尽，转头又被人正正踹了肚子，仰面朝天摔到地上。  
“活腻了罢。”  
听这些话，聂风也觉得他们是电视电影看多了。他从小没人看顾，除了跟他爹偷师学跆拳道外也无甚兴趣爱好，后来认识了断浪，影剧就看了不少。他自小经历过坎坷，屏幕里的东西基本是不信的，倒是因为过目不忘，总有些台词能在现实里听到。他尚不明白戏如人生人生如戏这环环相扣的道理，但凡亲历的熟悉的都以为和断浪一样，皆是戏看多了。  
他就以对待断浪时待认真对付这些人，聂风的生活过得丝毫不含糊。他上了两脚之后，趁着剩余两人怔怔之时，忙拉了孔慈就跑。虽然一敌三他不是没有胜算，但英雄救美的意义完全不可苟同。  
聂风拉着孔慈一路跑，听到后面的喊叫声他有些急，尽往暗处黑处藏。等听不到什么声音了，他终于意识到自己又不知到了什么地方。孔慈被他紧紧牵着手，小口急促地喘气，半晌说不出话来。  
“你……没事吧？”  
聂风松了手，见孔慈喘得有些厉害，不待细想，就伸手轻拍她背帮她缓过劲来。孔慈在这青年郎结实温暖的臂弯里感受到非同一般的安全感，面颊竟有些热。  
“我不要紧，今天真的太谢谢你了。”  
“你有受伤吗？他们有伤害你吗？”  
孔慈摇头。他们应该是站在校门外的河边，不远处有座桥，孔慈知道那是断桥—校园八景之一，因为夜里亮的灯昏暗，光影幽幽河水潺潺，实在是约会好去处，才得来这个代称，实名却早教人忘记了。她和秦霜早不知走了千百回，却头次和个陌生男人来这里。她抬了眼，只见昏暗处圆润细致的轮廓，那出了汗的皮肤闪着微光，一股青春的力量伴随周身植物的芬芳扑鼻而来，弄得她有些猝不及防。  
“那个……您是中州的学生么？”  
“是。”  
“我也是，刚来的。”聂风抓抓头发，半晌赧然道，“实在不好意思，请问您认不认识路啊？”

聂风陪着孔慈一直走到南区的女生宿舍门口。这世间的缘分就是如此奇妙，中午秦霜才送他去宿舍，晚上就换他去送秦霜的女朋友。虽然一个是热心相助，一个是英雄救美，可从本质上来看，这两个却没什么不一样。  
走到亮处了，孔慈这才有机会看一看聂风长什么样子，这样一瞧更是喜欢，爱美之心人皆有之，怎能就有人把好的形容词都占尽。  
南区的女生宿舍不但配了刷卡机，还配了极厉害的舍管阿姨，男生连门口都不让站。这天好巧，一楼居然没人。聂风站在台阶最上一阶，要目送她进去，孔慈走了一半，又跑出来，羞答答地说，你先别走，等我一下。  
聂风没细想，哦了一声就走下台阶在门前站着，又怕挡了别人的道，他就侧过身，站到边上去。正低头看断浪的聊骚短信呢，就听身后窸窸窣窣，学妹还是学弟的一阵议论声。他一向没什么自识，默认不是在说他，便接着回消息。  
没多久孔慈出来了，给他递了一瓶水，也算是谢他。之后聂风又在校园里散了会步，那主道两边种着一溜的梧桐树，株株茂盛如华盖，夜听风吹叶打，沙沙作响，分外惬意。  
待回了宿舍已近九点。才一进门，迎头就听床上的陆青招呼，师妹回来啦！  
　　


	2. 章二 开合

章二 开合

有些事情得从头说起。  
聂风一头如丝似锦的秀发，和相貌一并承自他妈颜盈。  
想当年，颜盈何许人也，聂风家乡城市的街头巷尾可谓无人不知无人不晓，哪怕是位瞎子，也得在口袋里揣个玉观音，但凡听见这芳名，便拿出玉来摩挲，问人是不是这等相貌了。  
年轻时的颜盈美得极嚣张，但凡合影，无一次不是众人焦点，可骨子里有带着江南女子如水的性儿，既柔又绵，说起话娇滴滴，抬个手懒洋洋，一双桃花眼滴溜溜转，坐着柔若无骨，站着蜂腰翘臀，又生得一头柔滑青丝，无一不是与生俱来的千娇百媚，国色天香。  
夺了世姐的冠后，颜盈做了好几年的天下第一美人，到后来也不知是否第一的帽子太重，因此倦怠了，金风玉露一相逢，风光大嫁聂人王，从此从公众眼中销声匿迹。那时的聂人王，有车有钱有地产，华尔街的股票锦上添花，加之祖上传承的家业，当真是豪门世家金玉满堂。聂人王虽相貌铮铮，说话五大三粗的，娇妻却是回护得滴水不漏。后来的传说是，聂人王趁着金融危机震荡调整，精减家业，拖家带口转行务农去了，种植什么有说西瓜的， 有说土豆的，有说西兰花的，总之不得而知，八卦都凑个热闹，然后说道颜盈从富太太转业地主婆，大家笑的一哄而散，这传说就此便盖棺定论。  
事实上这八卦有一点说的也没错，颜盈确是成了地主婆。可这地不是城里的地，可立起万丈高楼，临了她还能住在天上；聂人王承包的农田百亩，亩亩都得从开垦起头，施肥播种，日日煎熬，能把煮熟的蛋白晒出纹，白骨精熬成黄脸婆。颜盈以一种倒栽葱的姿势从云端栽进土里，摔得鼻青脸肿，苦得以泪洗面。可最苦的还不够呢，聂人王说这一切都是为了她。  
归隐为她，务农为她，倾家荡产也为她。这爱的包袱换一个寻常人背，或许能稍稍感动一下，被重量压得哭出声，咬咬牙索性继续背着；可颜盈到底是天下第一的美人，前半生吃惯了美貌的甜头，自然较寻常人耐不得苦。这话一出口，反倒似一阵风，把她心里最后那根救命稻草给吹走了。  
那时聂风年方六岁，颜盈一直想要个女儿，可承其旧业，18年后成为另一个自己再看风云。但生了聂风之后她又怕频繁生产耽误美貌，于是仅把聂风自小当女儿教养着。聂风的长发便是从小时候开始留的，颜盈觉着好看，一直舍不得剪。聂人王在小事上对颜盈千依百顺—这也从侧面反映他也不懂女人，是外在的英雄内在的吊丝—纵便是唯一的儿子，也由得她折腾。  
许久之后聂风逐渐明白他妈的这种感情，叫做折腾即是爱你。当这个女人不再折腾你了，就表示她的爱已经荡然无存。他还尝试过把这种模式套用在他和步惊云身上反思了一下，不过男人的思路到底没那么曲折，爱了就是爱了，由她折腾是种爱情，互相顺从也未尝不可。  
聂风他妈终于有一天连他也不折腾了，草草给他做完早饭，叮嘱他在家里好好吃，便拿着小包出了门。聂风出于一种孩童敏感直观的天性，觉得颜盈有点大事不妙，因为她居然忘了给她的宝贝古筝上盖。颜盈在尘土飞杨的乡间小路上慢慢走，他就远远在后面偷偷跟。从乡里到镇上坐车都要半个小时，颜盈愣是走着去了，却一次也没有回头。  
小小的聂风觉得脚痛，肚子还很饿，他早上出门太匆忙，连母亲给他做的饭都来不及吃。但是他有种与生俱来的本领，特别能忍—当然这后来也成为一种情趣。颜盈走在熙熙攘攘的人群中，对周身不时的回头惊叹熟视无睹，也对身后的尾巴一无所知。聂风想喊他妈，让她回家，但颜盈失魂落魄的背影令他望而却步。  
两个人最后前后走到了火车站口，入口处的石柱后站着个提包的年轻后生，一见到颜盈就拐出来，快步迎了过去。  
“盈！你终于来了。我等你好久，还怕你反悔，不与我私奔。”  
颜盈苦笑，眼里的决绝却是一目了然的。  
这话里的情感和意思，聂风小时候不懂，长大了跟着断浪看戏，却觉得句句都是台本，明明都像假的。他妈的爱情，他妈的小三的爱情，说起来倒跟骂人似的，怎么看皆做不得数。  
聂风就眼睁睁看着他妈和他妈的小男人手拉手走进车站口，仔细一瞧那男人手里还拿着两张票，太远了聂风看不清楚。他心里慌张，手脚发麻，愣在原地半晌，才晓得去追。追又追不上，被拦在检票口，就看着他妈和小男人拐下台阶去了。  
聂风的泪水哗拉一下涌了出来，又饿又累之下一屁股坐到火车站的地上。他也不知是后悔还是难过，但他唯一能感受到的，却是他妈再也回不来了。  
后来哭得累了，总算想起他爸来。聂风也不管别人问他什么，自己一个人摇摇晃晃往外面走，决意靠自己的双腿再走回去。才走出站门，却见一尊失魂落魄的巨大身影堵在路正中，像块河流中的礁石，也不知站了多久。  
聂人王看着他，又像没看着他，聂风心里初识痛苦，恍惚觉得自己被父母双方都抛弃了。  
但他到底还是走过去，拉起他父亲的手说道，“爸，我们回家吧。”  
后来聂人王疯疯癫癫的，地也不种了，成天在外挑事跟人打架，夜里喝酒喝到烂醉，仿佛不知妻子的死活，便也连带着忘记了儿子的死活。可是当某天看到聂风剪短了头发回到家里时，酒醉的聂人王有史以来第一次在儿子面前嚎啕大哭。  
自那之后，聂人王收拾心性，搬家去了镇上。他以前酷爱锻炼，家中有私教，跆拳道已达黑带六段，遂在一家叫火麒麟的武馆做跆拳道师父，而聂风再也没剪过他的头发。

这是个令人难受的故事，倘若聂风说给人听，双方都不会开心收场，讲到细处，莽撞愚钝者或许还要问，你为什么不在路上叫住你妈呢？你为什么不在车站门口叫住你妈呢？你为什么不叫你爸登寻人启事呢？  
话要说到这份上，可就不是难受而是伤人了。心细如发者若聂风，既不愿自己和父亲得人同情，又不愿在言语中遭人冒犯，更不愿别人感同身受，所以聂风从来不主动讲自己的故事，也不去解释。

但我们讲故事的，出于旁观者清的考虑，仍得在千般万般滋味中把故事说明白了。  
聂风长得像颜盈，得是现在所讲的这件事情的主因；聂风为了聂人王不剪头发，这是次因，而事情的导火线，却是中州大学一年一度的新生学妹比美贴。  
那天晚上，bbs上就出了这么一个年度热帖，标题叫做“今年新入学的学妹整体水平好高啊（图多流量慎”，外带一排的感叹号。帖子刚开没多久，就赚了数百的点击量，比起上一年的“不怎么样贴”的惨淡，可见中州大学学生们的爱美之心是何等狂热。这样的火贴必然少不了照片，就好比金庸花费不少笔墨去描写美人，可远不如读者联想夏梦的脸更快。  
早几年学妹贴尚不兴盛，贴图的师傅们多靠偶遇抓拍，情急之下往往只有手机像素，白白折扣了不少美女初次登场的惊艳值；如今业余变专长爱好成工作，诸君早已是单反伺候各自较劲，远近光影动态聚焦无一不专业，生生把人拍美了八度。  
聂风的两个室友，吃完晚饭回寝后就注册了账号进站浏览，自不会放过这等热闹。正刷图刷至兴奋处，冷不防陆青一拍桌子，指着屏幕对凌南说，“回去！快回去！！”  
两人便把头凑作一处细瞧。  
那是个从后侧方拍摄的全身像，正走过深碧浅绿一墙的爬山虎，看上去抢拍时机恰恰好。照片那人穿着白衬衣，黑色九分裤，灰沙色牛津鞋，发梢恰被风撩起，露出小半截下巴和侧颜，线条有些雌雄莫辨。  
这不看倒好，一看之下，此“学妹”竟是新认识的同寝聂风。照片下还颇为得意地配了一行小字，“中州佳人，绝世独立。长发飘飘，气质脱尘。”回帖一堆点赞称好。  
当然也有人回复，这看起来像个男的啊，个子有一米八吧？  
发帖的人秒回：一米八的女模特不是很正常？怎么就不能是女的了？  
下面继续挑刺：肩膀宽，而且胸有点平……  
楼主答：这是背影你能看得到胸是开了天眼啊？关键是腿长屁股翘！  
后面还有不少跟帖，说着说着已是为了女人身高和性别歧视等问题掐了起来。两个室友看得乐不可支，更嫌不够乱，于是在下面用新id回了一句：  
这人我认识，真人绝对是校花级别的。  
马上有人回复：等等，我好像见过！关键字南区宿舍门口。  
眼见两边煽风点火将这帖子炒得更热，等到聂风回来时，他的照片已经被总楼主挪到了主楼层，专供后来者辩驳性别道德人性等等。  
聂风自然不知他两个室友在他身上找了多少乐子，他脑子里还在回想今天一天的奇遇，却听陆青叫他师妹，不由得十分莫名。  
“什么？”他隐约觉得这两字意义不太妙，尤其是这二人看他的眼神，幸灾乐祸却又不愿吐露半字。可聂风跟他们不熟，对于半生不熟者的戏弄他大多都习惯性地闭嘴，因为他知道这些人最终无非是说或者不说，无需他来开口。

聂风这时还只是大一，未能达到以后单身公寓的高度，只能入乡随俗去外面的澡堂洗澡。他这边收拾着衣服呢，就听到凌南问他头发的事。  
“你不觉得长这样长很麻烦？”

聂风在偌大一个澡堂子的人堆里搓澡时，脑子里还在想这个问题。  
寻常男的剃个板寸，进了浴室抓两抓，再从头到脚打个肥皂，冲掉一身泡，10分钟搞定洗澡的事情，他得用上半个小时，洗头发的和洗身体的必须分开用，不然肥皂会使头皮发干，头发还有静电。洗完之后还得将头发吹干，南方的冬天至少水不会结冰，到了北方，不吹干恐怕得冻出冰棱子来。  
聂风并不怕麻烦和琐碎，自然也不怕特立独行，用他自己的话说，都习惯了。  
他想的是为什么。为什么凌南会问头发的问题，和为什么陆青会叫他师妹的问题。这么一联系，答案似乎昭然若揭的样子。聂风不傻，他只是太相信人，所以这个时候他即便猜到了两位室友肯定因为他的外形看了什么想了什么又做了什么，也不愿在毫无证据的前提下坐实他的判断。  
澡堂里因为人多，热水出得格外奔腾，整个房间都弥漫着一层奶白的水雾，有时在日光灯下又变成极薄的蓝，从那层蓝中就忽地卷出一道黑色的人影来。  
聂风终于洗完头发，抬手去拿肥皂。  
谁知这一摸之下，竟然摸出一个人来，把聂风吓了一跳。那个人身量比他还高半头，显见将近一米九了，一身腱子肉的形状在蓝雾里若隐若现，距离他不到30厘米。聂风有些窘迫，以为是自己拿错了肥皂。这年头捡肥皂的含义已变得不再单纯，再细想一下却发现但凡和肥皂相关的事物基本也没剩几个单纯的。  
“对不起！”聂风倒没想这么多，只是赶忙松开手再连声道歉，那个人却看了他一眼，把握着肥皂的手收了回去。  
“掉了。”  
说完就转过身去，把头伸到正用力喷吐热水的龙头下面，闭着眼睛不再搭理人，也不顾肩上四溅的水珠弄了别人一身一脸。聂风心里恍然，原来这个人是帮他捡肥皂来的，于是乐呵呵地道了声谢，丝毫不在意对方完全不搭理人的冷淡。  
有多少相遇是惊心动魄一见倾心的，就有多少相遇平淡得连记都不曾记起。未来的步惊云不会想起他这辈子唯一一次捡肥皂的机会都给了他师弟，而他师弟躺平之余，也绝不记得步惊云有过一次给他“捡肥皂”的经历。  
所以书上说什么风云际会，天地色变，大约是指澡堂这天地里的雾气吧。

后来聂风先洗完，腰上围着小毛巾就出去了。在更衣室里擦身体和擦头发总是个大工程，因为男浴室没配吹风机，聂风便做得不紧不慢的。他正对着浴室门，头发擦得心无旁骛，却见一个男生哎哟一声，倒退着从浴室门里摔了出来，在湿漉漉的地面上跌了个四仰八叉。  
这一跌，花鸟都一览无余的，弄得更衣室众人哄堂大笑起来，笑声中只有聂风走过去，蹲下来去扶他。  
他听到前面有细微的声响，接着又有人从里面出来了。地上的男生连忙坐起，往他身后缩了一缩，神情竟是有些怕的。  
聂风一抬头，正好对上一人下身，与他距离又不足50厘米。  
聂风是典型的南方人，不爱在人前脱衣，能遮时总遮着，不说这是隐私可谁都知道，他自己不露，也很少看别人的。但今天，居然有人如此堂而皇之地遛鸟，还在他面前给撞了个正着，这可真是尴尬极了。  
　　


	3. 章一 师妹

章三 天下会

 

步惊云垂着眼，看着聂风一张俊脸由一种白变成另一种红。

从这种上帝视角看世间万物都很有意思，仿佛有大地倾覆风云变色，而使这一切发生的你只不过是动个手指，或露个鸟罢了。

当然如果把人的性格分为表人格和里人格的话，这时的步惊云大约是最表里不一的那一种。我们仅能从旁观者的角度依据他以往行事风格推测，他这个时候或许应该可能是在暗爽，但是在场的所有人都可以作证他面无表情地站在原地—好事者还会补一个好整以暇的形容词，直到聂风慌慌张张从地上站起来，道了声歉，他的身体这才微转了一个角度，（好事者加：目中无人地）从另一边走掉了。

倘若这时人类已经造出了威尔斯的时光机器，遛鸟的步惊云实在应该到三年后的未来去看看。假设这个假设是成立的，且时光机技术十分先进，他会在三年后的4月初，一个周六的早晨，时间大约介于10点至11点之间，出现在未来的步惊云家的院子里。

他必定已穿着妥当，或许正穿着科幻电影里那种银灿灿的，虽然贴身但一点都不性感的衣服，戴着设计性极强的防辐射墨镜，站在院子里的一颗老桃树下。这是个极富上世纪80年代特色的老平房，院墙不高，俱是破破烂烂的红砖，身高如他可以一眼望到外面行人的头顶；屋顶铺着瓦片，屋里的天花板或许很高；居然有四扇窗户，都糊着报纸，四周光照明显也不够好，三面环绕着的全是岌岌可危的老楼房，不管太阳从哪个角度阴影都能把房子挡严实了。院子本就小，一角半埋了个破鱼缸，里面黑黝黝的，未来的步惊云也没时间耽于养鱼虫，余下的地方被一颗老得树干都挤出地面的老桃树和一辆八成新山地自行车一占，就变得更挤了。

过去的步惊云不能明白，为什么未来的自己会选择这样一个老朽不堪时光仿佛仍停留在上世纪的房子，他理所当然地猜想可能是因为穷，可这个院子绝非他的品味，且这个时节花开满枝的桃树看起来太过柔情。另外，他也不喜欢山地车，这辆看上去还不算便宜。

很快的，他将知道一切他不得不知道的东西，和这东西相比院子和树和车都显得无关紧要了。

过去的步惊云从老桃树后面朝着屋子的方向走了两步。他什么都听不见，被风吹花的簌簌声一衬，屋里静得仿佛没有人，但糊纸的窗子开了半扇，要看终归是能看到。

       这是个空荡荡的屋子，在有限的视角里仅能看到白糊糊的墙，一个黑的沙发，一张桌子，一把椅子。天花板果然很高，纵长的空间感给人十足的冷意，可让人联想到苏式宅子，教堂，时空走廊

在这混合各种想象力的贫乏又丰富的房间里，过去的步惊云看到一个未来的没有穿衣服的步惊云，正以一种他似曾相识的姿势背对着他叉腿站着。这时过去的步惊云就理解了此番自己回到未来的寓意。

他像一面背后的镜子那样观察着未来的步惊云。他不穿衣服的时候会有习惯性的姿势，微驼着背，手臂因为放松而微张式下垂，常年运动造成他膝盖有些外翻，大腿上的肌肉像老树的根干那样虬结于皮肤表面，全部的筋肉在后足踝收束成细直的线，看起来仿佛有人在丰满的包袱口用力扎紧。

他看得很仔细，仿佛在注视着一个陌生人那样，并不觉得有任何奇怪，甚至还发现未来的步惊云后腰上有一个7厘米长的伤痕，是和橄榄色皮肤不一样的粉，有点像外面这株老桃树树干上的疤。

如果用秒钟来换算，三年是个很长的区间。过去的步惊云懒于想象未来的自己身上即将发生什么，反正他还活着，且活得很好，还可在这不够暖和的春日里光着身子，和另一个人在一起做爱做的事情，这便够了。

让过去的步惊云觉得似曾相识的当然不可能只有他的站姿，如果一个人惯于做某件事情，他便不会再在自己身上有熟悉或陌生等一切的感觉，他已是没有感觉的。过去的步惊云看到的是另一个穿着衣服的人，衣服本身是陌生的，但那人的动作让步惊云觉得非常眼熟。

眼熟到仿佛刚刚才裸裎相见那般，穿着衣服如同没有穿衣服，且必须是半蹲半跪着的。未来的步惊云右手穿过那人长及腰的黑发，左手扶着那个人的下巴，正把他的脸抬起来。过去的步惊云透过未来的他看到那个人的半张脸，难得地感觉到自己背上的汗毛竖了起来。

他有点疑惑，这个人他并不认识，且讶然从未发现自己竟是个同性恋；但他没有觉得恶心，可能一切还是得看脸。

那张脸接着被未来的他的身体挡住了，未来的他开始凑近，一直到两个人不同处的皮肤相互贴上。未来的他的姿势看上去仿佛带点强迫，扶着另一个男人的后脑勺，要那人用嘴来抚慰他，可若是如此，那个人看起来也没有一点不情愿，一切都是默然的柔顺，柔顺的默然。步惊云要他做，也不需要说一个字，他便做了，可见在没有其他潜在的假设前提下，他们你情我愿，那个人甚至将手放在他的腰和屁股上。

假设未来的步惊云和过去的步惊云合为一体，他此刻应该享受到双重的快感。过去的他从旁观者视角感受第三者视奸的快乐，未来的他只需要站在那里，面无表情地，心花怒放地，表里不一地感受着聂风将他的分身放进嘴里。

他看着聂风的嘴唇的形状，风师弟平时嘴唇抿得很紧，到有些用力的程度，笑起来也是不露齿的那种温文；这个时候那嘴唇圈成一个圆形，不时会露出一点舌头，这时候的风师弟特别赧然，仿佛做了坏事，不小心露出马脚。他会抬起眼眶泛红的眼睛，湿漉漉地看步惊云一眼，又马上垂下去。

这个时候的聂风是最湿润的，仿佛在北方逡巡的季候风一不小心吹到了南部。步惊云看着他的嘴唇，想着他的身体里面，于是把他拉起来，就近按倒在桌子或者沙发乃至墙上，把他脱得和自己一样，两个人一起不要脸；只是不知为什么，每次都离床很远。

如果恰好是在厨房，手边经常会出现一瓶椰子油，步惊云把那一接近体温就融化了的东西拿手指挖了，用面包抹黄油的方式涂得聂风半身都是，让他香得浑如一只刚从树上砍下来的青椰子，必须在这个时间马上吃掉，然后再用自己的刀用力扎他，直至有水从里面流出来。

他们做爱的时候没有声音，像卯起来演一场默剧；有时步惊云兴致所致，会用他的刀研磨一阵，直到聂风益发湿润，几乎能从眼睛里飘起雨，喘得跟三月风似的；偶尔醉酒的聂风会叫出声，这样隔壁破楼里的邻居会在第二天清晨谈论，昨晚又是哪家的猫在发春，听起来没有那么野但是也吵得他们睡不太好。但大多数时候，他们就像风卷云舒那样，远远看起来，一切都被安静的默契笼罩着。

如果继续时光机的假设，过去的步惊云从未来回去了之后，依照性格一定想要做一个足以改变未来的决定。拥有超凡智慧的发明时光机的科学家们自然早想到了这一点，在他进入机器的时候，从机器内部的暗门会喷出一些气体，让步惊云吸了便好好的睡上一觉，醒来之后独独把未来的事情忘却了。

于是到此我们的假设仅能成为一个假设。

       他们时间仍停留在澡堂里裸裎相对的那一刻。

这事其实跟聂风一点关系都没有，相反按照现代社会时兴的道德逻辑，他本还可以找步惊云要点伤眼的精神损失，但后者的态度实在是太过理所当然，于是大家都理所当然地忘记了。此外大家也忘记这件事情原本还有个起因是有人倒退着出浴室，结果没注意地太滑所以仰面朝天摔了一跤，可见书上说的倒也没错，不论什么时候什么背景，但凡风云机会都会叫天地为之注目的。

 

聂风一番好意都算是喂了鸟。不过像这类的仁者多数不拘小节，没什么情绪不能事后消化，只是这回正好被他扶起来的人承他一番好意，非要涌泉相报地告诉他刚刚遛鸟的那个就是刚留学一级的商学系大二生步惊云，据说是体育特长生招进来的，看上去挺凶人，脑子也不太好使不然也不会留学云云。聂风向来没什么八卦心，心里觉得这样说别人的事情不太好，但碍着没穿衣服时大家无论说什么都没啥底气，便只好边擦头发边沉默以对，等拾掇完了那人竟还在说。

“不知道他怎么进的天下会，居然还被选为干部，我看要不是还有秦霜天下会迟早要完……”

聂风陡然听到一个熟悉的名字，不禁开口问道，“天下会是什么？”

“这个都不知道，你是新生？”

聂风点了点头。

“难怪，就是一个社团啦。现任校长弄的，说什么要做全国最大最强的综合性社团，挑选社员十分严格，但实际在做什么也不知道，总之哪里都有他们的影子就是了。”

“你刚刚说的秦霜，是做什么的？”

“他是现任会长，同时兼任学生会主席，校园风云人物呢。”

聂风哦了一声，心想今天运气不错，一来学校就见到名人，名人师兄还特别好心还帮他指路，请他吃饭，以后必须要请回去才行。那人还待细说，但聂风此刻有了衣服自然也就有了底气，遂正色跟那人说，不好意思，我还有些事情，就不同路了。

 

这天晚上，18岁的聂风难得地失眠了。他躺在宿舍狭窄的床上，听着临床穿来轻微的呼噜声，睁着眼睛看着月亮的投影在墙上慢慢移动。北方的夜很凉爽，空气是干燥的，只有月色如水，这些体验都是分外新鲜的。聂风很喜欢这种一无所知即可无所畏惧的感觉，让他有些害怕，但更多是兴奋的。失眠的时候各种人和事如走马灯一般从眼前晃过，一时是霜师兄的脸，一时是孔慈的，他想到步惊云时，不可避免的想起那硕然之物，仿佛那胯下之物已等同于步惊云之名，这令他好笑之余脸又烧了，便把头藏在枕头下。

过了半月余，等军训结束了，聂风便开始忙着在极为难用的选课系统上蹩脚地抢课，直到某日下午，从图书馆出来走了条从未走过的路，看到各色横幅时他才发现，原来中州大学各类社团为期两日的招新活动时间已所剩无几。

聂风漫无目的地在条幅当中边走边东张西望，他平时也说不上有什么兴趣爱好，恰好幼时偷练过一段时间的跆拳道，这时便下意识地寻找跆拳道社团了。可惜中州大学尚武，大家都对和干架相关的事情格外感兴趣，所以跆拳道社早早招满了人，已是收摊大吉。再看其他拳术武术类，也所剩无几，只余一个太极拳社的社员还在桌前打着呵欠。

聂风正考虑着要不要上去问问，忽然听到旁边有人叫他的名字。他耳朵灵，一听便知是秦霜，未转头先笑了。

“霜师兄。”

“风师弟，好巧啊。”

“霜师兄，你怎么在这？”聂风问罢就想起来澡堂里受人指教过，秦霜是天下会乃至中州大学的名人。不过他因为羞于被人知这说三道四的干系，倒有些庆幸自己没有多问一句。

“是天下会的招新，甄选刚刚结束……诶，你要不要来？”

“可不是已经结束了么？”

秦霜笑了笑，“不碍事，之后还有一场面试，就在明天，恰好能赶上。”

他说得云淡风轻，聂风倒也没多想什么，既然别人予他好意，他便受了，报答秦霜的心思自不必说。

“那就谢谢霜师兄了。”

秦霜拍了拍他的肩，适宜他跟着自己走，聂风乖乖领命，两个人都微垂着头，并肩前行，步伐也几近一致，随时说两句话，不见丁点刻意，真似对亲兄弟一般，从这点上可以看出聂风为什么跟秦霜这样亲。

秦霜告诉他，“我们先去天下会那里，把你的名字报上去。”

两人遂朝着校园里的金鳞湖行去。中州大学校区占地面积极广，这金鳞湖便占了近四分之一，其间有条回廊，恰好通向湖心的礼堂。

聂风抬头看着“湖心小筑”一行楷书的牌匾，暗暗有些惊讶天下会竟把这么一块地方作为据点，想来确是深得校长钟爱。正门未开，秦霜领着他走的侧门，居然还有门卫坐在那里，见秦霜过来便点头示意，也没要聂风的学生证便直接放行。

进去便是傍窗的一条走廊，再往里走又是道门，古朴的木窗大开，一眼望出去是连绵的粉荷碧莲，蹭着夏天的尾巴仍生机勃勃。聂风正极目远眺，就听前面秦霜忽然道，“云师弟，你怎么在这里？”

聂风走到秦霜身后，看到步惊云翘着腿，坐在第一排的座位上，盘着手垂着头，听见秦霜叫他，他仅是抬了抬眼睛，眼神如闪电一般，一瞬就收了回去，也不知有没有看到后面的聂风。

在他旁边的小桌上放着一沓纸，上面有书写的痕迹，聂风猜那该是天下会的报名单。他陡然于此再见步惊云，略有些惊讶，随即坦然，原来他已经把当日那事在脑海中淡去了。

 


	4. 章四 一度

　　章四 三度

　　在这个故事里，步惊云与聂风的缘分自然不会仅有三度。可倘若要从一个人漫长的一生中摘出与另一个人意义重大且终生难忘的相会或重逢，便是沧海一粟，三度已经足够了。  
　　当然这些事情不论因果秦霜作为半个局外人，一开始都是不知道的。  
　　所以要问及步惊云和聂风，他们二人的初次见面是在何时，他俩所能立刻想起的，便该是这一天，这一刻，同时也不可避免的会想起一个人来。  
　　这时天色已向晚，有片积雨云正自远方缓缓移近，风从窗外徐徐吹入，带着点沁爽的水气，这天夜里兴许会有场酣畅的秋雨。聂风还没有跟步惊云正式说过话，即便认得脸也不便贸然搭话，所以在秦霜身后装作不认识；步惊云呢，他能和秦霜主动开口说上三句话的概率，绝对比秦霜主动飞了孔慈还要低，故也不会像个自来熟那样，走上前拉住聂风的手说，这位哥们儿新来的吧。  
　　所以这开场白，自然还是得秦霜来说。  
　　“我记得下午把名单交给了洪飞，他人呢？”  
　　秦霜和步惊云之间除了三米远的距离外，仿佛还隔着不同的媒介，一个问题到达后者那里大约要花上15秒钟的时间，简直比固体传导还慢，“走了。”  
　　“他有事？也难怪，所以把名单交给你了……倒是辛苦你。”秦霜客套话说惯，倒挺真情实感的。他略侧过身，给聂风让了个位置，让他堂堂正正亮个相，仿佛在展示间介绍新产品，聂风便是想安静做影子也做不成。“对了，给你介绍个人，是我们的学弟，叫聂风，我是带他过来报名的。”  
　　他笑盈盈地看着聂风，把手往步惊云那里一抬，姿势标准得像大学招生照片，“风师弟，这位是步惊云，商学系的，高你一级，今年大二了。”  
　　有了这么一个名正言顺的介绍，他们的相遇仿佛终于被盖了戳，作了证，有如一纸婚契，除非再同流程步骤名正言顺地公证分一次手，否则没人可以反悔说这关系我不要了。  
　　要用什么来描述这次正式会面，有许多种描述的可能性。首先有这么一种，叫做红楼体：当时聂风似林妹妹打量宝哥哥，把步惊云从脸至发梢再到衣角地细细看--这里许多描写和形容可与书上雷同--于是心道，除了前番澡堂，这位师兄仿佛还在哪里见过，好生面善。步惊云对谁皆是惊鸿一瞥，聂风自不例外，心里的话却比脸上丰富：这位师弟气相倒是上乘，怎也来了这劳什子鬼地方，将要玉成同一类俗物。想着十分不爽，便愤愤然站起身，话也不说了，把笔一甩，和风霜二人错身而去。  
　　第一种可能性太过戏剧，一看便不现实，且男女有别，并不合适。于是也有另一种可能--出于罗曼蒂克的考虑，步惊云像青蛇见了白蛇，亦或者白蛇见了青蛇，总之两头都是同类，刚从冬眠中觉醒过来的同等懵懂，闻到彼此相似的味道，天性里顿觉亲切，没来由的心就软了。聂风本身就鲜少有心硬的时候，更不用说。但这一种忒过柔情，本人都是不愿承认的。  
　　所以还有第三种可能性。或许这才是这里真正要讲的，他们就像张宛初见得黎耀辉，各怀各的心思，一个初出茅庐对谁都好奇，另一个却满脑子想着别的。  
　　“师兄您好，我是英语系的聂风。”  
　　步惊云点点头，算是打了招呼。  
　　秦霜这么看着，脑子里莫名蹦出相亲一词来，再想若是如此，自己岂非是媒婆一挂的，忍不住心里三滴汗，让这念头赶紧从脑子里滚蛋。  
　　他便把聂风往屋内引，“你先坐，我去拿张空白表格。”  
　　这会议室旁边还有个偏门，想必是干事的准备间，秦霜进的便是这间屋子。聂风想了想，便在步惊云旁边的旁边找了个座，不算近却也不远，恰合他为人处事的道理。  
　　但是接下来该怎么办，却有些伤脑筋。聂风偷瞄了他师兄一眼，对方一脸生人勿近，盘手塌肩闭目养神，显然是没兴趣搭话聊天的，然而这样无所事事，也不在等些什么。聂风自小便身赋善解人意和自得其乐两种本领，应付世间多少事都足矣，也不自讨没趣，从书包里掏出刚借的书，便坐在那里边读边等。  
　　  
　　等了一小会，秦霜还没出来，倒先有个人从另一扇门外走了进来。  
　　聂风一抬头，正看她的嘴形勾成个菱角形状，眼神直勾勾，显是冲人来的，一转眼忽然见他，那水嫩嫩的红菱角便不知所措地凝在那里，片刻后菱角才变成一勾月牙，露出里面细白的牙齿。  
　　“是你呀。”  
　　聂风也想说，是你呀，不过他是男的，这样感叹有些不好意思，于是只是闭嘴点点头，不过他在对方进来的时候已经乖觉地站起来，这样的礼数是足够了。  
　　不但他站了，连步惊云都睁开了眼。这世界一直就是这么小一点，稍不留意谁和谁就都认识，只是故作不知。  
　　孔慈看了看步惊云，又看了看聂风，她还遮遮掩掩欲盖弥彰呢，便决定只跟后者说话，仿佛这样就能撇清一层关系，“你是来应试的？”  
　　聂风点点头，白天的孔慈看起来和晚上一点都不一样，虽然讲话依旧娇娇切切，但举手投足都分外有女人味儿，不像之前，只是个受了惊的小姑娘。  
　　“我相信，是你的话肯定能进的！”她这样一说一笑，又显得很天真。她在天真和美丽之间摇摆不定，这样的女人是十分危险的。  
　　“谢谢学姐。”  
　　他们看起来就似寻常聊天，把朋友间友好的情谊演绎得淋漓尽致，这一章节本已到了章尾，预知后事如何，请听下回分解的段落，冷不防被作为听众的步惊云横插一脚，拨进了外线。  
　　“你们认识？”  
　　孔慈的脸益发白了几分，看上去楚楚可怜。聂风抬眼看她，像是不愿说话，也不愿说明。他是个爱护花草的好男人，便代答了，还答得模棱两可，“之前见过一面，师姐还请我喝水。”  
　　这个回答孔慈很满意，步惊云却看不出来满意不满意。这时似乎听到外面的说话声，秦霜也要来救急般地，他打开小间的门，从里面探出头来，“咦？是小慈，你来了啊？”  
　　这四人现下的站位，恰好是个微妙的四角，如果从科学角度说三角是最为牢靠坚固的形状，那四角建的模，做出来不知得崩成什么样子。用伦勃朗的方式将这个场景描绘一下，他可能会从天窗给聂风打足够的光，直至步惊云几乎完全被笼罩在阴影之下。一旁的秦霜是半明半暗的，因为正好有道门把他的脸挡住一般，他因此变得有些无关紧要了；风云之间的孔慈虽然重要，却被淡化得十分模糊，但只要她露个侧脸，像朵半露的夕颜，这便够了。这幅画的色系比较统一但颜色纷乱，大部分是渐进的黑红，仅剩一点嫩黄，该是从天窗以及聂风衣服的扣子上折射出来的。  
　　聂风看着孔慈的眼睛，一汪春水被哪里来的乱枝一点，就碎成一片粼粼，变得皱巴巴的，让人有些揪心。这波光转眼又回复平静，只因方才的乱枝很快就沉下去了。  
　　她“诶”了一声，笑颜如画，“霜哥，你也在呢。”  
　　聂风又觉得，即使是在白天，这时候成熟的孔慈和刚刚美丽的孔慈看起来也不太一样呢。  
　　秦霜从屋里出来，手里拿着两张纸，一抬头就见三个人都在瞅他。他对着孔慈咧了咧嘴，却独独只跟聂风说话，“找到了，来填一下吧。”  
　　又说，“写错了也没关系，还有备用的。”对着聂风，他总是格外温柔的。  
　　聂风道了声好，便去角落做他的优秀考生，这边三人再说什么，他一片冰心暂时也听不见了。他不听不看别人之事既有好处，也有坏处。好处是暂时没有使他忧心烦扰的东西，坏处是因为暂时没有使他忧心烦扰的东西，他之后才有了更大的后悔。  
　　待他把堪比招聘笔试的表格填完，抬头再看时，才发现步惊云不知何时已经走了。秦霜也不在房间里，只剩下孔慈一个，正坐在窗边的桌前，托腮望着窗外渐厚的卷云。  
　　聂风轻轻咳嗽了一声，放下了笔，他觉得刚刚的画面很好看，这样的孔慈美得有些出尘，可惜他不会画画，不然可以试着画下来送给她。孔慈一听，立刻回转头来，对着他温柔一笑，“你填好了？”  
　　此刻这张脸又是忧郁的，一个女人竟然可以有这么多张面孔，这使聂风立即联想到了颜盈，而这个联想让他觉得可怕。  
　　“也不知道填得好不好。”  
　　孔慈站起身走过来，在他身边坐下，像一朵蒲公英那么轻巧。  
　　“我看看。”  
　　她不伸手，只是微凑过身，就着聂风的手上的稿浏览着，聂风甚至能闻到她的发香，是带着一点温度的花的香气。许是也怕聂风不好意思罢，她看得不很仔细，只一小会就撤回了身。  
　　“这么多，足够了。你的字写得挺好看。”  
　　她这样夸，倒是不怕聂风不好意思了。  
　　“小时候我妈教过我一点书法…霜师兄呢？”  
　　“步惊云要走，他去送送，顺便去大礼堂那边聊些会里的活动。”孔慈又加了句，“他说他一会回来，我们可以一起吃晚饭。”  
　　聂风却想着已经打扰人家半天了，晚上还要做个电灯泡，这可实在不厚道，便婉拒了。孔慈也不强留，只是看起来有些惋惜。这时外面已密集地落了雨点，聂风没有带伞，便想在湖心小筑先等等。谁料孔慈却说这雨要下到明早，等是等不了的。她拿着一把折叠伞站在门边，偏头问聂风，“不如我送送你？”  
　　聂风特别不好意思，他这辈子还没被女孩子送过呢，连忙想要回绝了。谁料孔慈想了想，又道，“那你送送我吧，到了之后这伞你正好拿回去。”  
　　话说到这份上，聂风便只好地答应了。  
　　他们在风雨里走着，聂风撑着伞不敢走得太快，怕把几乎比他矮一头的孔慈淋坏了，大半边都偏过去给她。孔慈推了几次他都摇头说不要紧，眼见头发早湿了大半，半边衣角跟雨里的房檐似的，滴水几乎流成线，不比他跑回去好上多少。孔慈心里益发过意不去，只好往聂风跟前靠了，半身几乎贴在手臂上，想叫他少些雨淋之苦。  
　　她这是第二次与聂风同行，不论生理还是心理上都亲近不少，仿佛印证了一个两性理论：倘若男女开始相处，逐渐拉近的距离会让人产生名为催产素的荷尔蒙。孔慈在荷尔蒙的作用下几乎有些摇摆了，她贴着聂风的身体在感知那手臂的柔韧温热后仿佛失了力道，变得柔若无骨。  
　　聂风却浑然不觉。他像个白骑士把臂弯奉献给女士那样，任由孔慈缠着他的手臂。猛然一阵妖风往横里吹，他便停下来侧过身，几乎把孔慈整个包在怀里，自己却终于湿透了。  
　　在这港湾一般的拥抱里，他不可避免地和孔慈对视着。聂风从女人的眼睛里看到了不一样的东西。那些东西很复杂，都是这时的他所不懂的。  
　　“小慈！”  
　　那阵妖风过了，他听到一个声音。聂风抬起伞，他的肩膀已经放松，手也放了下去。他冲着从对面疾步走过来的人笑起来。  
　　“霜师兄啊。”  
　　这一笑如雨后风，把秦霜的不安都吹散了。他眼睛看着聂风，心里却看着孔慈，看她乖巧地站在那里，和聂风相隔一根指头的距离。  
　　“霜哥。”她从聂风的伞下灵巧地钻到秦霜的伞下，抬手挽住秦霜的胳膊。“突然下雨，聂风没有带伞，正要先送我回去呢~你的会开完了？”  
　　她柔软的身体和温和的声音都让秦霜安定下来，所有的星球都在回归正轨。  
　　“开完了，之后要开始忙起来。”秦霜掏出手帕，把孔慈头发上的雨水擦掉了，他本怯于在人前做这种事情，这天却十分反常，心里只想对孔慈更好点。“一起去吃晚饭？”  
　　孔慈柔顺地点点头，他们一起看着聂风，仿佛同根同体。  
　　聂风连忙摆手，“你们去吃，我回宿舍了。这伞，可以先借我吗？”  
　　孔慈笑了笑，感谢于他这无时不刻的体贴，便是挽着秦霜往别的方向走了，脑子里还回想着聂风的音容。她忍不住从秦霜臂膀下偷偷回头，见聂风远去的小小背影，心中似有无尽留恋。　  
　　可她还没收回目光，却又看到另一人。这个人穿着一身黑衣，撑着把伞，正站在教学楼边上沉沉看她。孔慈心中一颤，他还是来了。  
　　秦霜感觉到她的僵硬，问她怎么了。  
　　孔慈收回目光，叹了一声，“今天有点冷呢。”  
　　  
　　现在我们来讲一讲步惊云的故事。  
　　  
　　如果说聂风有个风云骤变的童年，那么步惊云的童年便是一成不变的。  
　　他有个母亲，无所谓父亲，毕竟还未出生，他爹就已因申报死亡注销了户口。  
　　步惊云的记忆只有一个，就是无尽的黑。为了养家，他妈玉浓成日把他锁在家里，自己出门打工赚点微薄工资。生下来便没有双亲爱护，步惊云能活到后来，还因缘际会成了体育生进了中州大学，可真真是个奇迹了。  
　　尽管如此，他还是有些心病的。因为被关的太久，又无人教养，玉浓把他养到五岁，待自己有了喘气的时间，可以重新找对象了，才意识到这孩子连哭都不曾哭过，更不用说向她撒娇索爱。  
　　玉浓小县城出身，没受过什么教育，哪里知道阿斯伯格综合征这种复杂病名，她只觉得委屈，恨她早死的男人，更恨这孩子，白养这多年，连声娘都不会叫，只会呆在墙角，一坐就是一整天，不论打骂都不回应。  
　　直到后来二婚嫁了霍步天，这娘俩的日子才好过一点。只是好景不长，玉浓劳顿半生，身体早被拖垮，得了不治之症。临死前她把儿子拉到身前，要他叫一声妈听听。打也打了，骂也骂了这么多年，人之将死其言也善，玉浓想求个心安。  
　　然而她最终仍是没能如愿。步惊云捏着她渐冷的手指，迟迟不肯松开，可到口的一声妈妈，他无论如何也叫不出口。这感觉对于幼小的他来说太过陌生，也毫无任何亲昵可言，他不懂这个名词的意义，即便那是个给予他生命的，由血脉相连的最亲近的人。  
　　一个女人的离开总能给一个男人的生活带来变革。步惊云对于女人的感觉，从那时起就变了。  
　　何以看似最亲密的，总是最遥远的；他想要的，从来都得不到呢？  
　　  
　　夜晚秦霜还给聂风打了个电话。秦霜像个妈妈一样在电话里叮嘱他明天面试的时间和地点，这让聂风好笑之余还有些感动。这样的人对别人善意惯了，偶得了别人的善意，便如获珍宝一般。  
　　确如孔慈所说，第二天面试他进行的很顺利，问题不多，基本能答得上来。聂风从小礼堂出来时，就看门口背手站着个中年男人，打扮挺亮眼，丝毫没有同年代男人的秃顶倾向，胡子和发型都茂盛得有些不羁，一把头发在脑后束起，倒有些行为艺术。聂风观他不怒而威的气质，还以为是哪个院的教授，便停下脚步，跟他礼貌地打声招呼，“老师好。”  
　　“教授”上下打量他，嗯了一声，不置可否。  
　　正巧秦霜过来寻他，见了那人连忙小跑过来行礼，笑容都看不见了，“校长。”  
　　聂风方才知道这位便是鼎鼎有名的中州大学校长雄霸。  
　　雄霸没跟秦霜客套，上来就问，“步惊云呢？”  
　　“他今天有事，不来了。”  
　　雄霸皱起眉头，“叫他来见我。”  
　　秦霜忙答，“我马上给他打电话。”  
　　雄霸左右打量他俩，这才慢慢笑开来。他的笑容很特别，像给天秤加重，一点点掂量货物后方才有了谱，知道几分几两，丝毫不会错算。  
　　“这个是哪位？”他的声音也是傲慢的，与他形象极为合衬。  
　　“这是英语系的聂风，新入学生，今天来面试。”  
　　“不错，留下吧。”  
　　雄霸说完，就背着手走了。聂风遭他一句话，入会一事便一锤定音，倒显得昨天秦霜拉着聂风去报名是多此一举了。  
　　  
　　  
　


	5. 章五 一次旅行

　　（1）  
　　不到三个月的时间，聂风成了校园风云人物。  
　　中州大学人才济济百年老校，走出去的才子能人数不胜数，聂风固然优秀，但位列其中数一数二倒也说不上，然而他有一个大部分聪明人都没有的优势，叫做比我厉害的都没我好看。  
　　风师弟望那湖边一站，徐徐垂柳，朗朗佳人，耀若白日初出，皎如明月舒光，回头率堪达百分百，搭讪者男女不限，即便扎根美人堆里，也是十分出众的。他从小惯于自己打理生活，虽靠着泡面外卖和聂人王偶尔神志清明之下做的爱心餐存活至今，但天下第一美人的遗传终归是遗传，一张白玉也似的脸上连颗痘印都不曾长过。  
　　他两个舍友对他暗生嫉妒，便成日里靠卖他的照片和八卦赚些外快零用，顺带在bbs上把师妹的头衔传得风生水起无人不知，弄得喜好清净的聂风大是苦恼，只好日日天将亮就出门找个清净处自习，等到图书馆闭门赶人时分再回宿舍；但凡陆青和凌南的邀约，譬如宿舍联谊卡拉OK之类，十有八九也是拿他做招牌把妹用的，聂风去过一次之后吃了教训，也就全数推脱了。  
　　上课则是另一桩麻烦事。好奇心杀猫，慕名而来看美人的师姐们每逢聂风上课，必把教室占的水泄不通，有如车轮战似的前赴后继，连过道上都挤满旁听的，一时间好大声势。教课的老师起初还以为是自己教课教得声名鹊起，在学生中口口相传呢，得意不了多久就发现实是醉翁之意，好脾气的老油条，譬如文丑丑便故作不知，甚至借故请假听课，这倒也罢了，遇上脾性严厉者如龙袖，简直如上了膛的枪一般，逢问必点聂风名，不论好差都要挑个刺，半学期下来什么刁钻问题都问遍了。聂风受此反助力，又兼常泡图书馆，勤学苦练之下英语水平倒是上去了一大截。  
　　当然，上述这些倒是其次，真正让他一战成名的，其实是天下会与无双城的友谊赛。  
　　说起天下会，之前也提过，是由校长办公室助力成立的“综合性社团”，进去了之后聂风才明白这个所谓的综合性社团究竟是个什么意思。天下会下分三小组，各命名天霜，飞云和神风，组风迥异。三组成员抽签决定，每组新老合计约20余人，组内以阶层分。三组一周一会，一会一题，一题一议，最终群策群力，各自出方案执行，由评委对结果评分，胜出者所计分数分摊至当组成员，作为学分考量。这套机制看似平淡无奇，并不似其他社团各有所长，但因涉及到奖学金和将来毕业面试考评，人脉甚至可影响商界官场各路前程，方方面面可谓是深谋远虑实用非常，也难怪每年这么多学子挤破头都想进来。  
　　聂风不笨，就是对人情世故格外晚熟，别人与他讲些大道理，他也就听听，鲜少往心里记着。能进天下会，他只道是自己运气好，碰上校长贵人，进去之后抽中了神风组，便发誓要好好为团队和大家出力，并不作他想。第一次聚会时，他方知秦霜已是天霜组组长，而步惊云大一入会，今年就刚升了飞云组长，可见能力一斑。聂风暗自咋舌，心道自己也不能落后于人。  
　　他对秦霜有雏鸟情结，对步惊云却是莫名好感，可能因为后者全身上下已被他看尽了。像聂风这样线条单纯的人，一旦潜意识里觉得自己占了别人的便宜，便会有意识对这个人加倍好。所以见到其他人，他顶多是喊声前辈，但对于秦霜和步惊云，他却是一直叫师兄的。  
　　北方的冬天来得格外早，10月中旬已是南方11月末的温度了。聂风初来乍到，不晓得这料峭寒意的厉害，陡然降温也不知添衣，夜里从图书馆哆嗦着回了寝室，第二天便发了高烧。秦霜心细如丝，见聂风例会没来报道，便猜到一二，于是给聂风打电话之余又给孔慈发了消息，叫她给聂风带些药去。  
　　寝室里没人，舍友们周末都出去浪了，聂风独自一人裹在他从家里带来的薄棉被里直哆嗦，他天生体质好，自小不常生病，是以病来山倒，高烧咳嗽都来了，难办得紧。他正烧得迷糊呢，忽觉一双柔腻小手拂过额头，未过多久就有一条凉帕子搭在他额头上。  
　　他听到有人在耳边轻声唤他名字，那手指落在他腮上颈间，似乎在试他体温。  
　　他十几年未受过如此悉心照顾，心下浮现出颜盈的音容来，情不自禁地探手去抓，还叫了声“妈”。  
　　那手停了停，倒是没抽走，却听旁边有人笑着轻啐了他一声，“谁是你妈！”  
　　聂风勉强抬头睁眼去看，朦胧间见到两个人影，他努力辨识了一下，看到离他近的那位正是孔慈，面飞红云的，手还给他抓在手里呢，另一个看上去跟孔慈差不多大，却是从未见过的面孔。  
　　聂风连忙松开手，连连道歉，主动抓女孩子的手，他长这么大还是第一次。  
　　孔慈寡言，默默摇头即收回手，见此他也无话，便只有剩下那位女孩子叽叽喳喳，“你就是聂风？长得不赖啊，怎么这么弱鸡，天一冷就生病了？”  
　　聂风从未以此仪态在女性面前露面，想着自己穿着睡衣，头发蓬乱一脸病容，想缩回被子里却面薄，想起床又怕唐突，最终只有躺下。孔慈从包包里掏出个药盒，走到桌边为他倒水，热七冷三把温水兑好了，又配好药拿过来给他喝。  
　　聂风接过，连忙说道，“师姐，真不好意思…”  
　　“做便做了，你在客气什么！”答他的却是陌生少女。见聂风凝神看她，脸上丝毫没有被冒犯的神情，反倒冲她勾唇微笑，陡然双腮乍红，再也说不出话来。  
　　“是我矫情了。”聂风点头道，不再多说，接过药来饮下。  
　　孔慈替他把被子掖好，手指擦过聂风的头发，心感于那发丝的柔滑，差点晃了神，便连忙道，“这里11月中旬才来暖气，入秋后天气不十分稳定，你这是南方用的被子，不顶用，我去替你买一套新的吧。”  
　　聂风想了想，“如果师姐有空，可否等我病好了再陪我同去一次？”  
　　还不待孔慈答应，陌生少女便道，“那是极好，我也陪你。”  
　　聂风微笑看她，“谢谢，请问这位学姐姓名？”  
　　陌生少女似羞似嗔，娇声叱道，“什么学姐？！我跟你同级的。我叫幽若，你…可记好了！”  
　　  
　　种种相遇在当时看起来都是微不足道的，在各种人生大事的夹缝中偷生，别离时惊觉物是人非，重新念及当时明月，方能觉出更深的痛。  
　　彼时聂风觉得幽若尽管有些大小姐脾气，但却直白得可爱，也没想太多，连忙道歉。  
　　幽若把嘴一撇，轻哼了一声，算是接受了。孔慈知她心思，倒没说破，又叮嘱他如何吃药休息，没过多久便要走了。  
　　幽若看起来竟有些舍不得，在原地墨迹了小会，见心思都要败露了，只好跟在孔慈后面。还没走到门口，她又找到新的挑衅法子，转身对聂风说，”你不好起来，没法参加友谊赛的话，到时候天下会败了，可都是你的错。“  
　　聂风听得云里雾里，问她什么友谊赛。这可正中了幽若的下怀，连忙回走到他床前，与他解释。  
　　”就是场足球赛，天下会和无双城的，年年都有。“  
　　  
　　中州大学有校长，必有副校长，正如校门有正门必有偏门那样。  
　　这副校长独孤剑似乎生来就是克雄霸的，或者说生来就被雄霸克的。他俩有如参辰卯酉，据传二人从聘入中州大学做讲师起就是死对头，争职位争头衔争奖金无一不争，便只差没有争过女人，毕竟独孤剑至今未婚。后来校长一职竞聘，终是成过家的雄霸赢了，独孤剑不情不愿地做了副校长后仍不死心，逮着机会就和雄霸作对。  
　　这校长副校长互相没有罢免权，雄霸也只好就这样和他干对着。眼见雄霸扶植了天下会，独孤剑自然对应着搞了个无双城，连”争做全国最强综合社团“这种口号都要一致。  
　　有了背后两根支柱堪可记入校史的战斗历程，无双城似乎不与天下会争都不行了。仿佛为了防止两会成员的怒气无处发泄似的，每年都要举行两次比赛，冬季足球夏季水泳，美名其曰，”友谊赛“。  
　　整个中州大学的莘莘学子们刻苦之余最爱八卦，基于这两场比赛结果的下注都已成规模。往年两个社团战绩基本持平，天下会小胜两局，相互维持着一种微妙的平衡，今年倒听说副校长侄子也进了无双城，自小踢足球，早已战果累累，怕是要胜了。  
　　  
　　聂风只练过拳脚功夫，踢球却是全然不会的。但等他病好参加下一次例会，听秦霜把这件事情作为当期三组的共同议题说明了，便知道此事对于天下会和雄霸而言还挺重要。不论输赢，明着是伤了天下会的面子，暗里却是伤了校长面子，试问爬至生涯高处，谁不背负着面子这虚物而活？  
　　于是秦霜一策划，聂风便响应。从相貌气质上看，聂风左右逃不过淡然两字，然而论及热血，他可绝不输人。天下会为了这次比赛弄了个内部选拔，聂风跑得奇快，被选中做中锋候补。不过整个球队里就他没碰过球，更勿论实战经验了，须得开小灶方能赶上进度。秦霜权重事多，这事没法亲力亲为，在组员中扫了一遍，便点了步惊云的名。  
　　“惊云，你负责守门，干脆和聂风搭配练习，也好带带他。”  
　　秦霜是想步惊云冷硬性子，不与人交往，正好聂风性子柔些，说不定刚柔并济得恰到好处。风云两人互望了一眼，聂风冲步惊云友善笑笑，步惊云也不吭气，把目光收了回去。  
　　于是这以己之矛攻己之盾的事儿就这么说定了。  
　　  
　　（2）  
　　霜降碧天静，秋事促西风。天是好天，时间也正好。  
　　聂风前天晚上给步惊云发了个消息，问他周六早上是否有空一起训练。过了半小时，步惊云的电话打了过来。  
　　聂风有些受宠若惊，此前秦霜还提醒他，和步惊云有事尽量当面讲，他不一定会看消息。  
　　“几点？”话筒那边声音嘈杂，听起来不似校园里。  
　　“云师兄几点有空？”  
　　“8点。”  
　　“那就8点在操场见，可以么？”  
　　“好。”  
　　话毕，步惊云就挂了。聂风期初跟他说话还有些惴惴，通话后却觉得步惊云不似表面上这般不好相与，倒稍微松了口气。  
　　周五晚上还下了场大雨，周六却晴了。清晨的空气里带着股沁人的冷意，细小的水珠凝成薄纱一般的雾气，漂浮在寂寥无人的校园里。聂风起的早，照例在湖边练了口语，之后打了全寝室份的热水，吃过早饭，差不多是7点半光景。  
　　他穿了跑鞋，束起头发，想着先在跑道上热会身，去到操场才跑了小半圈，忽听到身后有人低喘着迅速跑近，他回头望见一个玄色身影，不是步惊云是谁？  
　　聂风等他将将跑至身畔时，便扬声招呼，道声云师兄好早。  
　　步惊云鬓发半湿，黑发上泛着一层幽蓝，似乎已跑了一会。他拿眼角瞅一眼聂风，微一点头，超了过去。  
　　聂风好胜心顿起，也加快步伐跟在步惊云身后，一直维持着两步远的距离，竟不落下。两人这样你追我赶的越跑越快，几乎在操场上掀起一道风，一些来晨跑的人都不禁呆望，还以为是长跑队的来训练呢，忙给两个人让出道来。  
　　又跑得三圈，步惊云慢慢停了下来，往塑胶草地上走去。聂风跟着他，见那铁丝网边上放着一个包和一个足球，再看表，恰好8点整。  
　　 步惊云回头看着他，眼神里带着一点极浅淡的赞赏。像他这样冷面无口的人，因为太少表露情感，故而真表露了，旁人反倒不明所以，就比如现下的聂风。  
　　“怎么了？”他擦去额上的汗水，从自己的包里翻出两瓶水，其中一瓶递给步惊云。后者显然是没怎么受人悉心照顾，自然也没想到聂风对人的好是不分对象的，不由愣了一愣，随后才默默接了过去。  
　　晨雾渐渐散去了，太阳初上，操场上的影子渐渐清晰起来，有越来越多的人在附近活动。他们两个没怎么对话，均在边上喝水，平缓呼吸，一派岁月静好的光景。  
　　“开始。”  
　　步惊云使了巧劲把球踢起，拿手接了夹在腋下，冲聂风抬了抬下巴。聂风爽朗一笑，答了声，好。  
　　  
　　有语云白驹过隙，而年轻时的时间跑得更是飞快，证明这句话说的没错，年轻的白马总比老了的白马跑得快些。  
　　聂风的日子过得和他这个人一样单纯，每日除了上上课读读书，就是泡图书馆。他不怎么爱上街，也就跟着孔慈与幽若出去买过一次被子，顺带着请两个女孩子吃了顿晚餐。除此之外，他便是时不时跟步惊云约着见一面，踢个球培养培养革命感情，跟断浪天天用短信你来我往聊些琐事趣闻，这样一个多月的时间，转眼就过去了。  
　　赛前一周，无双城在bbs上发了封战帖，指明点姓要他们好看，含沙射影地把校长也连带着嘲讽了一番。这样一闹，几乎全校轰动，大家都想着来看热闹，比赛当天整个足球场人山人海座无虚席，学生们入场就按站队分了席座，各自举了应援牌喊口号，还有业余拉拉队在边上奏乐跳舞，场面比校际运动会还要热闹。  
　　中锋独孤鸣是个头发半长的小个子，小腿肌肉结实，下身略有些罗圈，一看就是惯于跑步带球的。他眼睛在敌方阵营一扫，先看到天下会的中锋，双目相接之下挑衅地竖起拇指朝下，十分不将他放在眼里。  
　　要按照一个传统的解说员方式来细述一场球赛未免太过无聊，很明显人们都爱从当事人口中听故事，以第一视角增添身临其境的感觉。鉴于聂风的叙事水平和自我评价一样，都低到一个观众会觉得“你这是在显摆吧”的物极必反的程度，从独孤鸣的角度来看显然更有意思。  
　　“他一看就是菜鸟，个子这么高来做中锋，只能是因为速度快了，但持久力不如我。”独孤鸣这样评价道。“当时天下会那帮弱鸡，中前卫后卫都不值一提，步惊云守门还可以，”从当事人的脾性角度考虑，这里可以把独孤鸣的“还可以”理解为“很厉害了”。“秦霜嘛，可能平时办事能力还可以，但是踢球嘛，呵呵。”  
　　“上半场靠着步惊云，我们是没有进球，不过光他一个人铁定也撑不过下半场，我们是一个队伍，天下会嘛，就一人，这平均水平太一般了。”独孤鸣冷笑了一下，”堂堂中锋，自己把脚崴了却栽到我头上，嘁！只有这种下三滥的段数！雄霸招的好学生啊！  
　　”秦霜把聂风换上场，倒是碰对了运气。我绝不相信他一开始有让聂风上的打算，看他不情不愿的，活像嫁女儿似的，聂风有这么娇贵么？不就是头发长点。老实讲，就算是贝克汉姆上了场也得喘得跟狗一样在草坪上打滚。  
　　“他一上来我就怼他，足球场上身高腿长没什么优势可言，关键是快且持久。他控球不知道是谁教的，还算看的过去，当然腿功是没我的好，被我截胡几次，呵~  
　　”后来嘛，这么一打岔，步惊云倒能喘口气，就因为这个我们就…还是没进球呗。作为对手，我还挺佩服他的，孤掌难鸣，他一个人还扛了一队的把子。聂风和他蛮登对的…不是那种意义上的登对。就是每次我们这边准备射门，步惊云就拦下来，远远一踢，那边聂风就能截住。隔那么远还能传球，心电感应吧，当别人都是死的啊，X的。  
　　“总之聂风这小子也机巧，没看上去那么笨，我们守门也是不如步惊云的，最后给他进了一个。  
　　“就这样，没什么了不起的，我们也努力过了。”  
　　再从步惊云角度来描述，这件事情就简单的多。  
　　“他们…太弱了。  
　　”风师弟不错。“  
　　这当然已是步惊云一段时间内说过的最长的话了。  
　　  
　　聂风进球后球场欢呼声震天响，毕竟观众们在苦等了80分钟之后，终于有个球来大幅降低他们在寒风中多呆30分钟看加时赛的概率。无双城的中后卫没办法，只好趁聂风逼近之余借夺球假摔，聂风无甚经验，理所当然地中了计。一声哨响之后，赛事暂停，无双城得了次直接任意球的机会。  
　　聂风弯腰撑着膝盖，他喘得厉害，冰冷的风吹冷胸腔，让那颗兴奋跳动的心脏迅速冷却下来。他很惭愧，一直低着头，直到秦霜把手放到他肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍。  
　　”没事的，是人都会犯错。“  
　　聂风慢慢抬起头，看到不远处步惊云正站在门柱边，沉沉看他。相处一个月，他虽然仍吃不准这位师兄的心思，但已明白此刻他没有怪他。  
　　他心里一暖，回身向秦霜点点头，深吸一口气，再往场上走。12月的天气十分之冷，但这场比赛已经让一切都热了起来。  
　　  
　　晚上的庆功宴天下会在天荫街的饭店包了一个大包厢，聂风理所当然地成为了焦点。他虽然自小被人围观惯了，但这样众星捧月的感觉还是头一回，加上面皮本就薄的很，一夸之下面红耳赤，敬来的酒于是照单全收。即便是天生酒量，这样海饮也让他没过多久便站不住了。  
　　聂风酒品不似他爹，醉了和想起伤心事一脉相连，往往手边有什么摔什么，屡次发疯伤人伤己；聂风却是另一幅光景，只坐在椅子上发呆，跟他说话他也应，要他喝酒他也喝，除此之外没有任何反应。秦霜见状，便帮他把所有敬酒都推了，扶他到旁边躺椅上靠着休息。他一有了依靠，便即阖上眼睛，沉沉睡去。那边幽若还想找机会和他说话，见此只好却步。  
　　聚餐将散，秦霜与各会员告了别，身边仅剩孔慈陪着，正想唤醒聂风送他回寝呢，却接到雄霸电话，要他现在立即过去汇报情况。秦霜有些为难，他这阶段还是校长之命至上，没法与别的事物相比。孔慈早看出他心思，便柔声推他，”霜哥，你快去吧，我一会叫辆车，送聂风回去。“  
　　秦霜虽然事事做主，在情一字面前却事事做不了主，被孔慈这么一劝，便不是也当做是了。孔慈目送他离开，这才转身推推聂风，轻唤他，聂风，聂风。  
　　聂风正在做梦，大抵是童年时的开心梦，他坐在公园的转椅上，他妈在旁边推他，把他转得晕乎乎的，却哈哈笑起来，心里极是喜悦。他耳中听孔慈的声音，也似他妈的声音，遂半梦半醒地睁开眼，手紧抓着孔慈的手不放。  
　　孔慈挣了挣，没挣开，便也作罢，拿了聂风的围巾替他围好，两个人距离一近，难免有对视，孔慈见那双淡色的眼睛正专注温柔地看着自己，脸上登时热了。她微用力把他拉起来，靠在自己身上，两人三足般地往外面走。  
　　才出饭店门，孔慈陡然撞见个人影，正默默站在门口，不由吓了一跳。  
　　”惊…惊云……你怎么还没回去？“  
　　这问题的答案太明显了，孔慈说完都觉如废话一般，便垂头不语。  
　　步惊云两步上前，从她肩上扶了一脸醺然的聂风自己架着。孔慈便觉得身体的另一半忽然少了热度，迅速凉了下去，反而有一种渐大的失落在这冷意中升腾。她打了个寒噤。  
　　”谢谢你。”  
　　步惊云继续沉默着，带着聂风往校门方向走去。孔慈在他身后慢慢跟着，像一条白色的幽灵。  
　　步惊云先把孔慈送到南区女生宿舍门口。孔慈面对他，几次欲言又止，最后终是什么都没说。步惊云目送她走上台阶，忽然开口：”你，别跟我客气。“  
　　孔慈回头看他，他却扛着聂风，转身大步走了。  
　　  
　　聂风感觉自己身在海上，身靠一块硬硕无比的木板，屡次沉浮，十分不安。他梦到颜盈又走了，把他一个人丢在公园里，聂人王不见踪影。他抬起头，看着前路一片昏暗，回头后顾，身前身后却都是一般模样。他茫然无措，脚下虚浮，仿佛走在浪尖上，一路起起伏伏，所能倚靠的，也仅有身畔这块木板。  
　　他骤然停下脚步，两手用力把这块木板抱在怀里，默默垂泪。  
　　步惊云感到脖颈处一湿，抬手一模正摸到聂风湿漉漉的脸上，预备推开他的动作便停了下来。他年少以痛苦为生，生离死别已是常事，苦到极致只余麻木，心外套了层硬壳，这时不知为何却被那泪泡软了。他把手轻放在聂风脖子上，手下是那柔滑的发丝，有些怔怔。  
　　  
　　（3）  
　　球赛之后，有人来跟聂风告白。这从侧面证明他不仅仅是靠脸吃饭的，也从侧面证明人们的喜好和喜欢也不仅仅是因为脸，还有其他的辅助因素--当然这些都得是在脸的前提下。  
　　那是在圣诞节前夜，天空飘着鹅毛大雪，因是第二场，雪花相当轻软，分量十足，没多久中州大学便一派银装素裹的北国风光。聂风以前在南方，入冬后受冻的多，见雪的少，看这天地间一片白茫茫，不由得童心大发，下课后就和同学跑去打雪仗。不过他下手轻，没什么人真愿意做他对手，玩玩也就罢手了，在角落里堆雪人。堆到一半好巧孔慈路过瞧见，便去超市买了些素材过来帮他装扮。  
　　两个人共同堆出只半人高的雪兔，兔子耳朵拿胡萝卜插着，看上去不像耳朵倒似角，眼睛是两颗圣女果，鼻子的地方贴了不少芝麻。聂风越看越有趣，拿手机拍给断浪看。  
　　过了好一会，断浪才回消息：这什么玩意？怎么看着跟网络里的火麒麟似的。  
　　聂风回他个问号表情，断浪便截图给他看。  
　　聂风：只有角像……  
　　断浪：老实说，谁帮你堆的？  
　　聂风：…你怎么知道？  
　　断浪：胡萝卜，芝麻，小番茄，你说说你自己能有这想象力？  
　　聂风默然。断浪说的没错，他确实没有。  
　　这天断浪似乎有些事情，发消息并不似以往那般殷勤，弄得聂风心里有些挂念起他来。  
　　  
　　事后聂风要回宿舍放书，孔慈问他圣诞节和新年怎么过。聂风想了想，老实摇头。他从前照顾家里，随时都在准备找他父亲或找他父亲的路上，对节日乃至生日都没什么概念，日子一天天的过，聂人王没有发疯就是庆典了。入了大学，虽说因他外形出众又性情淡泊，大家都愿意与他交往，有了不少知交，可聂风自己顶顶被动，别人不叫他他是断不会去找别人的，搞得大家都误解他有女朋友了，故而到了圣诞节这种关键节日，没有一人叫他。  
　　“不和舍友一起么？”  
　　聂风道，“他们各自有约了。”  
　　孔慈嫣然一笑，”既然如此，不如圣诞节和霜哥与我一起吃饭吧。“  
　　聂风特别识趣地推拒：“没事没事，我以前也从来不过的。”  
　　孔慈嘴上虽不勉强，心上却略有迟疑，自顾自想些有的没的，欲言又止间，忽听聂风诶呀一声，原来是从旁飞来个雪球，正好砸在他背上，力度还不小，恰在他黑色的外套上留下一坨雪印子。  
　　两个人回过头去，就见一个女孩子从不远处跑过来，一边跑嘴里一边说道，不好意思，是我砸的。  
　　干了坏事还这么踊跃地承认，跟无事献殷勤简直一个道理。  
　　那女孩子跑到他二人面前，剪了个帅气的短发，个子约有1米7了，眼神有力，一看就是会来事的。她先从下往上飞快打量了矮她半头的孔慈一番，再眼巴巴地看着聂风，“聂风同学，真是对不起，我刚刚没注意，准备丢别人来着，真没想过要打你的。”  
　　她言之凿凿，心之切切，嘴里淌蜜，眼波如水，真个要把聂风淹死。聂风就拿出他惯于对人的那一套温文来，冲她好脾气地笑，“没关系，这也是难免的。”  
　　他一割地退让，对方就得寸进尺，“那怎么行，我帮你拍拍。”说完就动手，顺带还摸了手聂风的长发，又边摸边自我介绍，我是文学系的xxx，今年大二，之前在赛场上得见聂风同学的风姿，心向往之。  
　　聂风一听，这话怎么越说越不对劲了，但他没怎么处理过男女关系，对方暂未把话说明，自己也不好贸然开口，只好继续听她讲下去。  
　　当然继续下去就更不像话啦，什么关关雎鸠，在河之洲，又是求之不得，寤寐思服。悠哉悠哉，辗转反侧。她没敢用最有名的那两句，但聂风很自觉地往自己身上套：她是“君子”，那自己岂不是“窈窕淑女“？这还有道理没有？  
　　他瞥了眼孔慈，看她正抿着嘴，不知是在忍笑还是怎么，心下叹气，身体微侧，让开女同学的触碰，正色道，“谢谢同学的喜爱，我们天下会乃至中州大学都人才济济，我也不过是其中最平庸的了。”  
　　“可是你比他们都好看。”  
　　聂风苦笑，“不过一副皮囊，没什么意思。”  
　　“可我心有蔷薇，自是有心仪花瓶愿得一插。”  
　　这话说出来，孔慈在旁听得脸色都变了。聂风倒是淡定，只没让她继续说下去，“若我真是花瓶，倒也不失为一件美事。不过我自认没那么好，不好意思让同学你错爱了。”  
　　他还郑重道歉，仿佛是自己冒犯了别人。  
　　  
　　孔慈回去把圣诞节和新年的事与秦霜说了，却出于一种隐秘的心思，略过告白一事不提。秦霜沉吟了一下，“他定是怕打扰我二人了……这样吧，索性弄个天下会新年趴，元旦不回家的都发个邀请，朋友也可叫上。那两天放假，湖心小筑自然空置着，恰好用来做会场。此事仓促了些，不过筹备倒不难，我明天就去准备。”  
　　事实证明秦霜确是个相当有筹措力和行动力的男人，不到两日，所有的准备事项都安排妥当了。孔慈和一众女孩子还跑去买了红色装饰物，把个小礼堂点缀得跟过春节一般热闹。到了年末那日，天下会的成员几乎来了七七八八，几乎人人都带了伴来，原来年末餐馆几乎处处爆满，难得预约，大家都想与其在外面排队候位，不如在这里蹭吃蹭喝凑热闹，单身者还有机会泡汉把妹，实在一举多得。  
　　聂风难得一个人，早早过来帮忙。幽若今年没听她爸的话回家，趁机跟他聊些有的没的。说到跳舞一时，聂风有些茫然。  
　　“还要跳舞么？”  
　　“对啊，背景音乐还是我准备的。”  
　　“可是我什么都不会。”  
　　“我教你啊。”  
　　聂风还待说什么，眼角忽瞥见一个人影，转头去看，却发现步惊云也来了。聂风不记得喝醉那晚的事情，只听室友说是个冷面凶煞般的男人送他回来的，他便知道是步惊云。倘要他想起自己于前一晚在步惊云怀里大哭一场的事情来，怕是要羞得一时半会都无脸见人。一知半解有一知半解的好处，聂风对步惊云的好感日进千里，见了面就笑得灿烂多了。  
　　“云师兄，你来了。”  
　　步惊云看了他一眼，算是打了招呼，随后惯例找了个边角地方坐下来。聂风在他旁边的空位坐下，继续与他说话，“你来的正好，孔慈她们刚布置完礼堂。据说一会还要跳舞。”  
　　步惊云听到孔慈的名字，不由抬眼往四下里一扫，却并未看到孔慈的身影。聂风居然猜到他的意图，“刚刚孔慈去找霜师兄说话了。”  
　　步惊云就收回视线，看着前方虚空处发起呆来。聂风在旁边自说自话，步惊云看上去并没有接话的意思，却也没有半点不耐烦。他二人在这一角看上去像个奇妙的奏鸣曲，聂风是小提琴，旋律不停，步惊云却是个鼓，半天敲不出一声。两相配合，却意外的合衬舒服。  
　　等到了7点，音乐响过，主持一上来，这趴体就算是开场了。按照民以食为天的理论，最开始始终是要吃的。饭饱茶余之际，舞会才将将开始。聂风一早就被幽若占了名额，拉进场牵手扶腰地教，他这还没怎么动作，幽若却红透了脸，不过等到被踩了四五脚之后，幽若的脸就白了。聂风连声道歉，慌忙下场，再也不肯继续。因了上次醉酒，他心觉给人添了不少麻烦，便是别人来碰杯也不喝了，只拿着杯绿茶靠在窗边，笑眯眯看着舞池中熙攘人群。  
　　这天又是小雪天气，为防止屋内闷热，礼堂的小窗开了一半，从里一眼望出去，便是黑沉沉的湖水和点点白色的雪花，远处主楼还有三三两两的灯火，身后是喧嚣尘上，身前是寂寥无边，这一刻他仿佛置身船舱，浮游于宇宙星辰之间，不由心情大好。  
　　入了12月，室内早已开始供暖，温度上去了，湿度却极低。聂风被这干燥弄得流过好几次鼻血，只得天天如牛饮水。这礼堂人多温差大，他便又喝了不少水，小腹垂坠，于是出门去找男厕所。湖心小筑他虽在白日来过几次，但夜里关了灯却又是另一种光景。聂风靠着应急灯光在墙边摸索，努力从记忆中找到那个偏僻的厕所位置。正想着把手机拿出来照明呢，忽然听到身边墙后有人说话的声音。原来他已走到一处休息室门前，却不是平常大家用的。  
　　他先听到“孔慈”二字，便以为是秦霜和孔慈，但细想声音却不是秦霜的；又听到“惊云，我们这样……”，后面断了半句，方知原来是步惊云。  
　　聂风没打算听墙角，但这时他已没办法出声提醒了。外头人声鼎沸，内里孤男寡女二人独处一室，还关着灯，不管这话里的内容如何，都不是一件可以用平常来概括的事情。  
　　他敛了眉，心下如惊涛拍岸，出得一身冷汗，转身即走。再待在这里，他不知自己能否控制住，会冲进去对别人的人生做些什么。“是自己想太多了”和“问题已显而易见”两种思想在脑海中争辩不休，他想到孔慈与步惊云见面时的各种表情，想起步惊云听到孔慈名字或声音时的种种反应，又想到对此或许浑然不察的秦霜，心里一片混乱，这12月的凉夜陡然深沉起来。  
　　  
　　这之后，学生们步入考试月，纷纷忙了起来。秦霜在准备着保研的手续，孔慈自然陪着，他二人早在外面租了间套房同居，聂风谁都没机会见着。他思忖着等考完试先找步惊云求证，便定下心来备考。谁料考完之后他再去找步惊云，却被宿舍的人告知他上周就已考完回家，一整个寒假都不会回来。聂风试着给他发过几条消息，步惊云一条也没有回。  
　　聂风没办法，眼见春节临近，他挂念家中老父，只得高价买了张机票--他没有经验，第一年便没抢上春运的火车票--先回家去了。  
　　他也就考试周前后没跟断浪联系，到了家里才发现断浪居然搬家了，原来的房子早已易主。聂风给他打电话，断浪一时没接，后来才回拨过来，话筒里的声音有气无力的。  
　　聂风问他怎么了，断浪答得有些含糊，只说家里有事，原来的房子得卖掉，现在暂时住在亲戚家，过年期间忙着走亲戚，怕是见不着了。聂风怅惘极了，又隐隐有些不安，还没过年，怎生会有种风雨欲来的预感。他叮嘱断浪保重，断浪反倒来安慰他，叫他别操婆婆心，小心嫁不出去。  
　　聂风失笑，他俩自小玩笑开惯了，彼此知根知底的，这样一说倒稍感欣慰。  
　　临挂前，他问断浪将来怎么想的，断浪沉默了一小会，含糊说道，“还是高考吧。“  
　　”预科班的报名没有赶上么？“  
　　断浪恩了一声，并不多解释。聂风知他极爱面子，失利的事情从不爱提起，便不再细问，只说，若需要什么，尽管跟他说。  
　　断浪低声应了，好。  
　　唯一值得聂风庆幸的，是他父亲聂人王这段时间里精神状态的好转。他戒了酒，看起来清醒多了，偶尔也会跟聂风聊聊学校的事情。爷俩把家里草草拾掇了一遍，除夕夜聂人王还包了饺子，聂风大概是因着其他方面太优秀，短处便体现在厨艺上，水平可谓惨不忍睹，这时只好在桌前做了，做些布置餐具和调料的准备。  
　　家里的电视开着，放着看无可看的春节晚会，聂人王喝着热茶，看着聂风从盘中夹菜给他，惊觉自己的儿子在不知不觉间已经这么大了。他看着聂风齐腰的长发，陡然落下泪来。  
　　聂风吓了一跳，以为聂人王又想起颜盈来了，忙去安抚他的父亲。  
　　”倘若我当时…我若是拦住她，说不定……“  
　　聂人王哽咽不成声，他铮铮铁汉，被一个女人弄成这番光景，实在令人唏嘘。  
　　聂风看着他父亲斑白的两鬓，轻声说，”这不是你的错。“  
　　这晚，他又想到新年那天的夜里，那个漆黑的房间，那两个人。是了，这件事情不是聂人王的错，可就是颜盈的错吗？不是秦霜的错，可就是孔慈和步惊云的错吗？  
　　感情这种事情，到底是由谁说了才算？  
　　  
　　下个学期已过两月光景，聂风时不时还在想这个问题。一时冲动过后，他想到那天夜里自己仅是听到二人说话的声音，并没见着人，也毫无证据，就这样把话说白了，万一是自己弄错，届时破坏的可不仅仅是爱情，还有所有人的友情了。  
　　他已把这三人都视作和断浪一样不分亲疏的朋友，这时只得存个心眼，静观其变。  
　　4月里秦霜过了保研的审查，差不多算是闲人一个了，想着黄金周在即，便筹划着去哪里玩一玩。孔慈必是与他同行的，他还打算叫上聂风，但若是仅三人，聂风是必不会去了，秦霜想想，便同时也给步惊云发了消息。  
　　聂风见他发这消息，便知道秦霜定是毫不知情了，又想自己若是不去，步惊云去了恐怕又问题，便应承下来；步惊云自然不晓得他与孔慈的对话已经教聂风听去，但凡有机会，他是定要与孔慈一起的，便也回了个好。  
　　如此一来，这各怀心思的队伍便在4月末的一个假日清晨，悄然出发了。


	6. 章六 花与浪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章原先设定的是师兄真的做了小三，和孔慈在桃林密会时被师弟发现，孔慈先跑了，师弟要走，师兄误以为他要“干大事”，结果两个人拉拉扯扯，师弟就摔下山去，之后被师兄背回了村儿~  
> 但是吧，太狗血了，这个剧情让我没法“硬”起来，写了一半自己都写不下去了。写到半夜就干脆隔着睡觉去了，第二天上午找了感觉，才灵感乍现想到如今这个梗。  
> 况且，用之前的设定，后面的情感发展会很不顺--除非出现奇迹。我也不喜欢写奇迹，所以现在这样也挺好，写接下来的情节狗血感少，但怅然更多。  
> 另外，说到里面的桃花签，大师兄的意思大抵是自家的桃花出了墙；孔慈的签是落花有意流水无情；师弟的签原意本是向往平淡生活，但考虑到这诗原作者李煜，恩，可以说心有余而力不足吧。云师兄的是常年孤单，终有人将入驻心房。  
> 以上。

章六 花与浪  
　　  
　　下午快六点半的时候，断浪发来条消息：艹！火车晚点，7点半到不了了。  
　　聂风正在公车上晃着呢，忙回了条：这样啊，几点能到？  
　　等了一小会也不见回信，估计是去问乘务员了，聂风也不着急。这个点正是下班高峰期，车里人挤人，外面是车挤车，地上是尘土挤空气，天上是夜幕挤日头，还有日月交接处被挤出来的逢魔时刻，总之是哪哪都挤。聂风在车厢里被挤得左右不能动，他个子高，杵在正中活似根定海神针，冷不防还被前面踩两下脚背、后面踹两记脚跟，不由心叹早知道就不节省时间，该走远点去坐地铁了。  
　　过了会断浪回信了：晚两个小时！X的！  
　　聂风一手抓着扶手，一手打字，半句话还没发出去，又收到条：别来了，我到了自去找你。  
　　聂风看着那句没发出去的“没关系，我等你”，暗暗叹了口气。他与断浪，彼此实在太过熟悉了。  
　　  
　　但凡有个好的后续，不代表便有个好的开始。他那时将将10岁，从未能经历嫌死狗的躁动，便过着四处找爹、朝不保夕的辛苦日子。虽说他家好大一片田地没人看顾，早荒废了，但好歹聂人王曾费心照料，土质肥沃，粮食不长杂草长，从初春至深秋总有各种色彩，更兼得其中一小片被开拓出来种梨树，幼苗渐渐长成大树，一到春天满坡银华，美不胜收。  
　　他家独门独院在半山坡上，东林西田，坡上的梨树林都是照着“飞雪梨花盈似梦”种的，谁知后来老婆跟人跑了，徒留一树梨花睹物思人，聂人王见之欲狂，若非聂风死命拦着，非一把火将这树烧尽不可。此次酒醒之后，聂人王再不往东望一眼，行一步。  
　　聂风却心怀柔软，觉得这些花儿年年岁岁地开，像极了人心的执念，岁岁年年不灭。每次开花他都要望至花谢，心念着说不定哪一年能重见他娘，到时理应问一声是否记得。  
　　也就是在这等待的岁月里，他倒是先在林子里遇上了断浪。  
　　断浪小他一岁，幼时生得鬼马精灵，一双大眼睛贼溜溜转，剪个齐眉西瓜头，细软发丝透着微红。他往那日头下白的发蓝的梨花树旁一站，醒目得不得了。聂风那时刚下课，回家时发现家门大敞着，就知聂人王又出去了。若换了寻常家孩子，惯见父亲酗酒离家四处滋事的，心里反倒落下块石头，没人管着倒是轻省了；聂风却天性悯柔多情，又一股子韧劲和耐性，百般牵挂之下定是要寻到他爹人影的。  
　　他便把包放了，匆匆跑出家门，左右一张望，来往皆无人。梨花林里聂人王是不会去的，但聂风却忽见着断浪从那树后面转出来，用力朝他挥手。  
　　聂风才一迟疑，那孩子拔腿就往这边跑来，聂风于是就站在原地等他。等跑到聂风跟前，那孩子喘着气把聂风上下一打量，老实不客气地开了金口。  
　　你就是聂风啊？头发留这么长，像个丫头片子。  
　　聂风点点头。他修养极好，一点都没为这个生气。  
　　那孩子拿大拇指指向自己，道，我是断浪，我老爸就是断帅。  
　　你好，请问断帅…是哪位？  
　　断浪下巴一挑，白他一眼，错身往他家门前石阶上一坐，双手在身后撑住，装模作样地翘起二郎腿。断帅就是我爸，我爸就是断帅。他厉害着呢，现在去找你爸单挑了，就在林子那边。  
　　什么单挑？  
　　这个你都不懂！单挑就是打架呗。  
　　聂风皱起眉头，他语气软绵绵的，严肃起来也无甚威慑力。为什么要打架？  
　　哎你怎么什么都不知道啊。我爸和你爸是老对手了，他们以前约好的……  
　　那孩子一副教育他的架子，还要细说，但聂风忧心他父亲，便急急跟他说，对不起，如果你是我家的朋友，劳烦你在这里等等，我先去找我父亲了。  
　　断浪一听，立刻跳了起来抓住聂风的袖子。“你要去找他们？”  
　　“对。”  
　　“去那里干什么？”断浪圆瞪着双眼，双手叉腰，见聂风表情似坚决，便像小大人一样大声叹气，“算了算了，孺子不可教也，我带你去见识见识得了。”  
　　聂风冲他真诚地点点头，“谢谢你。”  
　　断浪呆了呆，忽然撇过头去，不看聂风的脸道，“我们走。”  
　　他走在聂风斜后方，总是差那么两步距离，聂风心焦之下也不多话，倒把断浪闷到了。没过多久他就忍不住蹦跶到聂风身边和他并行，好奇问他，“你干嘛对我这么礼貌？”  
　　聂风礼貌惯了，都当理所当然，却从没被人这么问过，想了想才道，“因为你是个好人。”  
　　断浪嘁了声，“我才不要当好人。”  
　　“那你想做什么？”  
　　“好人坏蛋都是傻瓜才说的，我要做自己。”  
　　“可自己也有好有坏啊。”  
　　“这我不管，好的坏的都是我自己，我爱做什么做什么，反正我爸都不管我。”  
　　聂风点点头，也不跟他争辩。断浪于是反问他，“你呢？”  
　　“我也想做自己，如果不给人添麻烦，还能帮到别人就更好了。”  
　　“我看你才想做好人。”  
　　“做好人也不坏呀，你要是遇到什么事情，我一定帮你。”  
　　断浪听此一言，眼睛一亮，小脸激动得通红，嘴巴却还硬着，“谁…谁要你帮忙啦。”  
　　他见聂风笑嘻嘻的，自己又不好意思起来，想想不能输了，忙加了一句，“我才是，你要是倒霉，我可得看着你……不过你不准拖我后腿啊！”  
　　  
　　话说了这么多年，诺言尚未兑现，他们却成了挚友。聂风没有犹豫，还是把那六个字发了出去，他既知断浪个性别扭，想一套说一套，也信他知自己心意，不会再三推脱。  
　　果不其然，没过多久断浪就回了他：晓得了！你找个地方待着先吃饭，到时电你。  
　　结果火车晚点一个半小时，断浪的电话9点才打过来。聂风刚接起，就听见断浪在骂脏话，声音稍有点远，似乎是在跟人吵架。  
　　“X的，你眼瞎啊，老子的鞋踩成这样，你他X的给我用舌头洗吗？！”  
　　聂风咳嗽一下，唤他一声，断浪即转过来对着话筒说，“风啊，你等下，我在出站路上了，这破站台还挺长。”  
　　说罢他又骂人去了。聂风把手机放在耳边也不说话，默然等他。过了小五分钟，就见从巨兽食道一般的通道那头，晃荡着走来个嚣张人影，半长的头发染成玫红色，在脑后扎个半丸子髻，右耳钉了个亮闪闪的水钻，身上的T恤牛仔起码有五六个破洞。  
　　聂风迟疑着挥挥手，那人就兴高采烈地回应他，把手舞得跟风轮似的，差点打到旁边路人。聂风近一年未见他了，心里高兴，等他一出来就上前拥抱他。  
　　断浪回抱他的力气更重些，几乎让他肩膀耸起来，还在上面用力拍了拍，弄得聂风轻嘶了一声。  
　　“怎么了？”断浪面露疑色，但聂风摇摇头，笑说“没什么”，又问他，你饿了吗？我们去吃饭。  
　　断浪说，“饿什么饿，火车上吃泡面火腿肠都快吃吐了。”  
　　“那要不要喝水？”聂风从背包里掏出瓶水来塞到断浪手上。  
　　断浪端详着他的脸，这才慢慢露出真正的笑容来，“你，是不是还没吃呀？等我呢吧？嘿嘿~”  
　　聂风叹口气，老实承认，“是啊，我快饿死了。”  
　　“我怎么说的？不是叫你先吃饭么？”  
　　“我那个时候还不怎么饿。”  
　　“聂风，你撒谎的时候，头发会动哦。”  
　　聂风信他才怪。  
　　  
　　聂风本想打的到学校去，但断浪非说要坐公车“体察民情”。夜间的公车上稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，白日的蒸腾喧嚣已然散去，北方的七月虽然燥热，但入了夜却总有两丝凉意。断浪初次来到这大城市，难掩兴奋，在靠窗的位置上不住朝外眺望，看这森森夜色下车水马龙的街道。聂风在他身边坐着，心中止不住的充实安逸，都是在外一年所不曾感受到的，仿佛一切仍停留在昨日。  
　　半个小时候公车在校门口的车站前停了。聂风让断浪先下，自己在后面提着行李。谁料公车司机是个急性子，聂风才下了一节台阶，他就赶着发动引擎开始往前行了。  
　　聂风没留意，身子晃了一下，他忙先把箱子往断浪手里一放，自己几个踉跄下了台阶，险些栽倒在地上。  
　　“喂！！没见人没下车吗？开那么快赶着去死啊！艹你XX！”  
　　公车绝尘而去，断浪转头来扶聂风，等聂风站直了，他眉头的褶皱却没消停，反而益发深了。  
　　他开口问，“聂风，你的脚怎么了？”  
　　聂风装了一路，被这毫无防备的劈头一问，顿时卡了壳。断浪眼睛厉害，脑筋转得也快，也就这么点时间，他马上去扯聂风领口。  
　　就着车站广告牌的灯光，他就在聂风的肩头和前胸上看到些尚未痊愈的余痕，锁骨上还有道肉粉色的疤。  
　　“这叫没什么？你刚刚竟蒙我！？”他圆瞪了双眼，一副咬牙切齿的模样，也不知生的哪门子气，更不知是在生谁的气。  
　　聂风忙把他往行人道上带，就算是夜里，两个男人在校门口拉拉扯扯总也说不过去。  
　　“先回去把箱子放了。”  
　　“不行，你一定要跟我说清楚！是不是跟人打架了？谁敢打你？怎么打成这样？你是输还是赢？”  
　　“我们边走边说……不是打架，原本也没那么严重的。”聂风任断浪把他手里的行李抢过去，知道他只是看起来软硬不吃，其实光嘴皮子硬--老实说，他可真被断浪这突如其来的脾气吓了一跳呢。  
　　他把手搭上断浪的肩，断浪果然没有甩开他。  
　　“那你说，我听着呢。”  
　　他俩并肩走在宁静的林荫道上，下了自习的学生三三两两从教学楼方向过来，和他们擦身而过，不时有人跟聂风打着招呼，他这时都会停下来，和他们友好地点头示意，断浪像条鲸鱼那样默不吭声在旁跟着。  
　　“就是…我五一的时候，跟几个前辈出去玩。  
　　“去爬山，山里的桃花开的晚，正好可以赏花，我还给你发过照片看，就是那时的。  
　　“我们在山里住了三个晚上。然后最后一夜一时兴起，我就……”  
　　“恩？”  
　　“就出去赏夜景，然后不小心，踩空了。”  
　　“……”  
　　一个人即便样样都行，也终归有一两样是不行的。聂风的讲故事能力和他的厨艺一样，都乏善可陈，简直岂有此理。他这样干巴草率的解释，糊弄一般人倒也罢了，可在精明如断浪面前却是一百个不信。  
　　断浪拿怀疑的眼神睨他，聂风冲着他笑得像朵向日葵，“你看现在不都没事了？”  
　　恰好走到小餐厅门前，他见里面灯还亮着，赶紧走过去推门，三言两语问了营业时间，便回头招呼断浪，“正好，这里开门到11点，我请你吃个夜宵吧。”  
　　他话题转得虽生硬，到底没让断浪再问什么。聂风心里存点侥幸，觉得自己的搪塞对不起挚友的这份关心，对着断浪便益发温言软语，他不知道的是，断浪纵然不信，却并不十分放在心上。  
　　聂风身体有伤，他心里有事，这时倒有一万个理由不说给聂风听了，而他若不愿意，聂风也完全无法觉察。  
　　聂风自己是若无其事地粗浅解释，断浪又何尝不是夸大其词地刻意关心呢？  
　　说到底，人心难测。  
　　  
　　当然，秉承着客观叙事的原则，故事是必定要依顺序讲得全面真实且毫无保留的。聂风的话尽管无法细究，倒也算不上谎言。  
　　当时发生的事情却远比他的描述要复杂得多。  
　　  
　　五一黄金周，他们四人坐了火车，跑到B市旁边的小镇上去度假。那镇子依山傍水，柳暗花明，一派田园风光，春色无限好，但因地方小，仅有慢车组经过，需要近一天的时间才到，距离显得不远不近的尴尬；加上那时还没开发多少农家乐，又无几家旅店，是以尚还籍籍无名。  
　　他们几个学生倒占了这点好处，简直要把这望不尽的青山绿水都收归己有。  
　　起初一切顺风顺水。他们买的是硬座票，秦霜自然是和孔慈一排，聂风和步惊云同座坐了，四个人在这椅背围起来的小世界里面面相觑，居然都不知道该说些什么。  
　　秦霜是组织带队的老手，包里的小玩意应有尽有，车开没多久，他就让孔慈和聂风挑了感兴趣的，大家一起玩。步惊云不知是不是前夜没睡好，从坐下开始便袖起手，闭着眼睛打瞌睡，对四周的环境置若罔闻。聂风本坐在靠窗的位置，见状便在旁边轻唤他，“云师兄。”  
　　步惊云微撩眼皮，从眼缝里瞧他。  
　　“你要不要跟我换位置，这里比较舒服。”  
　　“……不用。”  
　　他像吐葡萄籽那样吐出两个字，又闭上眼睛不动了。  
　　聂风也算习惯他这说话习惯，波澜不惊地回头，却见斜对面的孔慈发着愣，眼圈泛青，细瘦的手指无意识地拨弄着卡牌。在男女关系里，聂风还是个尚未破壳而出的雏鸟，对一切女人的所思所想所做所为，他都怀着一股简朴的严肃的学术精神来对待。于是他理所当然地问，“学姐，你身体不舒服么？是不是晕车？”  
　　孔慈慌了一慌，勉强一笑，“没事……车厢里有点闷，空气不太好呢。”  
　　聂风若有所思地点点头，见秦霜拿出水来，便没再说什么。中途停车的时候他下了趟车，回来时手里拿着一根冰棒。他把冰棒递给孔慈，像哄孩子那样，还认真解释，“车还有两站才到，你吃点这个，可以解解闷。”  
　　秦霜乐了，“谁说吃冰棒能解闷的？”  
　　“我有个朋友，他最爱吃雪糕冰棒了。”聂风笑笑，“就算不能解闷，也可开心些。”  
　　孔慈深深看他一眼。  
　　  
　　火车到得小镇已经是午后6点光景，天蒙蒙黑着，晚霞近乎泯灭在深蓝的天幕里，巨兽一般的山脊上正升起一勾冷月。秦霜订的那家农家乐在山脚下，因事先联系过，到站时已有人车等在站口。秦霜去与接他们的小伙打招呼，聂风背着个双肩包，见孔慈的行李被步惊云拿在手里。  
　　她慌慌道，“惊云，我自己来……”  
　　步惊云轻推开她的手，低声说，“不用。”  
　　秦霜回来时，这简短的争执已结束了。  
　　“那个人只有个拖行李的三轮车，农家里这不远，我们走过去。”  
　　他们依言把行李放在车上，秦霜便牵着孔慈的手在前面不快不慢地走。风云二人在他们身后跟着，聂风从方才开始心里就有种莫名的念头或征兆，但这时他却还说不上来那是什么。  
　　他转头，步惊云直视前方，目光似有形，十分有分量；聂风也往前看，映入眼帘的是孔慈淡白色的身影。  
　　聂风脑子里转过各种话题，刚想挑一个开口，步惊云忽然迈开大步，三两步超了过去，他沿着路脚步飞快，黑色的影子很快融入夜色里。  
　　“惊云！当心走丢。”秦霜扬声提醒他，但这声音就像抛出去的鱼饵，没有任何着落。  
　一种异样的沉默霎时笼罩了他们，直到走进农家的大院，听闻几声鸡鸣狗叫，又见早行的步惊云已靠坐在门边的椅子上等着他们，这魔咒才仿佛被解开来。  
　　  
　　作为单身人士，行走社会虽然有种种不便，好比随时都能得到被随即配对的机会，但也有种种好处是情侣夫妻所不能体会的。比如黄金光棍儿聂风和步惊云，帅得各有千秋，于农家乐老板娘而言就是环肥燕瘦的景，三千宠爱的心，恨不得把家养的山里的飞禽走兽一锅端了奉上，顺便再提供免费暖床的服务。  
　　虽临5月，但近了山仍是冷。夜里偶有虫鸣鸟啼，更衬得十里沉寂寒气森森，睡觉时必须盖着厚重棉被，清晨的室外还能呼出一口白气。  
　　这家农家乐因为服务好地段佳，所以空房率颇低，风云理所当然的被安排在一间房里。等二人进了房才发现，这诡异的四方空间里除了一点简陋家具外，只有一张床，一张横竖两米，铺着一张垂至地面的红底大花棉被罩，还有四根床柱--显然是夏天绑蚊帐用的--的大床，就放在屋子的正中位置。  
　　聂风神情诡异地打量着这张床，心里尚存犹豫，猜测是否拿错了房间钥匙，可他身后的步惊云已越过他，径自走进去，放了包，就在那大红床边坐下了。  
　　大半年的时间里，聂风和步惊云之间翻来覆去地重复着各种套路，比如早晨见面时自然要说声早上好，下午见面时下午好，路上碰见了说声好巧，教学楼见了问候上下课，若是不幸在厕所，一个对视也是套路。话都是聂风在说，步惊云点个头也算回应。可除此之外，他们的交流就像个衣服将将蔽体的乞丐，连偶得个银币都算是富裕，想不到有朝一日老天爷赏饭吃，砸了个金元宝在碗里，弄得这乞丐却完全不知所措了。  
　　聂风把背包放在椅子上，环视整个屋子。因为是寻常人家改装，整个房间还残存着原始的粗糙和味道。一张桌一把椅仿佛画在墙角一般毫无用处，另一角还有个显然是人工打造的双开门大木柜，尽管没有抛光，却因历史悠久，在表面浮起一层色泽不均的油光，除此之外，唯一的装饰就是正对着门的墙上挂着的半截花布帘了，聂风猜测那后面是扇窗。他便走过去，掀开来瞧了一瞧。  
　　毫无征兆地，月色从窗帘掀开的一角漏了进来，透明的窗玻璃有光和暗两种色调，在其上被凌厉曲折的线条区分开来。仔细一看，那线条上一簇连着一簇的仿佛正是群山的缩影。  
　　“云师兄，这里的风景真不错，虽然有点冷。”聂风在这窗格子勾出的四方世界里朝外张望，像是对步惊云的回复毫无期待那样，对着窗户自顾自地说起话来。“我路上查了下天气，明后都是晴天，若是还能看到桃花，就是不枉此行了。”  
　　他转过身去，恰好看到步惊云抬起头，暗沉沉的目光落在他脸上。聂风已形成条件反射，一对视就冲他勾起嘴角，“这房间看起来没法洗漱，我出门看看浴室在哪里。”  
　　步惊云点点头，聂风便出门寻了浴室位置，回来拿了毛巾和简易洗漱用具自行去了。这农家虽然简陋，好歹男女浴室与厕所俱有分开，还算方便。聂风走到男浴室那边，正要推门，忽听身后有个女声急急唤道，“诶，你走错了。”  
　　聂风迟了两秒才发现是在跟他说话，那陌生女子已走至跟前，瞅见聂风的脸连忙道歉，“诶呀，是我认错了，不好意思。”她似十分的不好意思，不待聂风反应，转身就进了旁边女浴室，聂风连她的脸都没仔细瞧清楚，只见一头长发，竟比他还长。  
　　等他洗漱回来，步惊云却不在房间里了，床上的罩子已被掀开，旁边还多了床被子。聂风有感于步惊云意外的心细，本想等他回来再与他说会话，谁知没等到，聂风自己就靠在床上不知不觉地睡着了。  
　　他半梦半醒间似乎看到步惊云站在床边看他，云师兄扶着他的肩膀，手下用力，说了两个字：躺下，聂风就乖乖地歪了下去。舟车劳顿，他也有些辛苦，头一挨上枕头，便再度沉入黑甜乡中。  
　　一夜无梦，他第二天起得很早。自己身上的被子好好盖着，身边的被子则鼓成一个大包，聂风猜测步惊云是侧身睡着，怕惊扰到他，便放轻手脚准备穿衣下床。他一边胳膊套进袖子，另一边刚抬起来，忽从被子里伸出一只手来，一把将他的手腕抓住了。  
　　“小慈别走……”  
　　这低哑一声，让聂风浑身都僵住了。  
　　  
　　果如天气预报所言，这天天气极好。因为景色多在山涧，他们四人各自着了登山简装，用过早餐后便往山里行去。依着农家老板娘的建议，这时间先走登山道，去山顶俯瞰街景，再经另一侧平缓山路下行，半路有三两亭子可供歇脚便餐，下到半山腰时约莫应是午后3点光景，恰能见到花开盛极的野桃林。据说那林子边还有做小寺庙，求姻缘极灵。野桃林与农居也就一坡之隔，回来能赶上晚饭，一天这么转下来，恰好完成个大团圆。  
　　上山坡道多是拿石头砌的，行到陡峭处，无处下脚，仅有前人踩出来的土道，须得相互扶持着经过。秦霜理所当然地行在最前，孔慈跟在他后面。聂风有心事，脚步迟缓，有意无意落到了最后，孔慈身后的位置必然就让步惊云占着。孔慈脚程不如他们三人，走的又是山路，难免辛苦，不时前拉后扶一下，落在聂风眼里，一切却变了味。他平日里见谁都是有说有笑的，鲜少表露负面情绪，这日却连秦霜说的趣闻轶事都不参和。秦霜大奇，休憩时特意问他情况，聂风只摇头，勉强推说没事。后来遇上别的登山者，大家相协同行，人数一多，他这事儿便暂时淡了一淡。  
　　那几个人当中也有位年轻俏丽的姑娘，扎着两条长长的麻花辫，年纪看上去和孔慈不相上下。聂风觉得那头发有些眼熟，等她一开口就认了出来，原来是昨晚错叫他的那位年轻女孩，不过他知对方面薄，也不欲声张。孔慈遇上同性，高兴之余不由松了一口气，仿佛总算不只有她一人做负累，忙问那女子名字。  
　　“我叫楚楚。”她挨个对他们几个行注目礼，这目光俨然有了估值的能力，落在步惊云身上的时间便长了些。因此，连与她同行的青年剑晨都忍不住多打量步惊云两眼。  
　　“这是步惊云。”秦霜在旁帮着介绍，当事人却惯常不发一语。  
　　这些新结识的登山友宛如一道清泉，将四人之间略显微妙的气氛冲淡了。秦霜与剑晨志趣相似，聊起来时不知不觉比肩前行，楚楚与孔慈把手挽着，小声说起女儿间的话题来，剩余几人似乎有些认生，只顾扎堆同行，最终剩下的仍是风云二人一起。  
　　步惊云这时也不跟着孔慈了，脚步慢下来，渐渐落到队伍后面，与聂风恰是先后脚。聂风时不时抬头，看看他强壮高大的背影，不禁猜测这样一个沉默寡言之人所思所见。  
　　他有话，万叠关山，压在心上沉甸甸的，令他必须说出来。等到了山巅，众人皆停下脚步观景时，他便往步惊云身畔站了，轻声问他，“云师兄，你可有心事？”  
　　他是以他想来想去，最终问了这么一句。  
　　步惊云微皱起眉头，他的眼睛正如平常那般盯着前面斜下方的位置，或许在看着那里的一蓬草，或许是一朵柔弱的小花，又或许只是白云出岫的山间，可他不想回答。  
　　聂风只好接着问，“云师兄……你有喜欢的人么？”  
　　他还有下一句，是不是有名有姓那朵花。可他觉得这问题太过冒犯，只好在嘴边折了又折。  
　　步惊云转过头来，眼神冷冷的，“这……跟你无关。”  
　　聂风有些说不出话来。步惊云说的没错，这事就算跟步惊云、孔慈，秦霜都有关，也独独不会跟他有关的。当事人不发一语，他旁观者却来说三道四，这道理不论跟谁说，谁也要来怪他的不是。  
　　可道理这般说法，情谊却说别样。  
　　聂风这时心里有两个小人在斗嘴。理智风冷声道，这确不关你任何事，你放着不管，凡事自会有一个结果；  
　　情感风辩道，可现在若不制止，将来难免三人伤心，我不乐见这结果；  
　　理智风冷笑，他们伤心，却也是他们的事情；  
　　情感风又道，你如今知情，却不说出来，非等到三秋叶落尽，人心凉透，这便是你的错了；  
　　理智风强辩，万事难求两全，既有人犯错，现在你说与不说，都有人心冷；  
　　情感风说，你这般无情，难为秦霜一片好心；  
　　理智风立刻反驳，这么说来，你其实只关心秦霜的伤心，步惊云和孔慈的伤心倒在其次了。一番粉饰，难道不算偏心无情？  
　　  
　　聂风一路上内心各种挣扎，心烦意乱，表面上却是平静无波。只是他眼观鼻鼻观心的，专心钻着他的牛角尖，看景吃饭都味同嚼蜡，两旁秀丽山景大好风光都不曾入眼。  
　　不知何时，行路组合又变了，孔慈重回到秦霜身边，那楚楚却跟着步惊云，俱是笑语嫣然模样。等到聂风被剑晨一扯袖子，他这才回过神来，冷不丁发现面前好大一片深浅不一的粉雾，镶在这四周的接天碧绿之中，仿佛绿水中独一片的红海，原来竟已走到野桃林边上。  
　　人间四月芳菲尽，这里的桃花却恰是生机盎然的旺盛情状。因是天生天养，多得一副傲人姿态，把身躯都扭成喜欢的样子，恣意开放着。更兼午后日头正好，斜斜照进林里，树梢上的花儿都跟自体发光似的，遭风吹了，雪片般簌簌落下。  
　　众人眼被花迷，三两信步走进林中。桃花林常年无人打理，脚下土地松软不堪，走几步身体几乎陷下去，亏得近期少雨，并无任何泥泞。倒是正落了一地的花，看上去似铺了层白的软的绒毯，教人恨不得躺上去，以地为床。  
　　正因这世间的美太过狭隘，丑却仪态万千，才使得美景弥足珍贵，动人心弦。聂风心情骤好，对着大片花海禁不住微笑，他缓缓行着，擦花而过，便抬手去摸那颊边一朵。  
　　忽听咔嚓一声低响，有人在旁边拍照。  
　　他闻声去看，见楚楚拿了个手机递给步惊云，娇声道，“云大哥，谢谢你借我手机，你的电话号码和微信号能告诉我吗？回去求你把刚拍的照片发我。”  
　　这时有人把手轻放于他肩膀上，道一声“别动”，从他鬓边摘下一朵花瓣来。孔慈依势踮脚，又从他头顶拿下一瓣。  
　　“你瞧，花都爱往师弟发上落。”她拿着两瓣花朵，偏头去与秦霜调笑。  
　　聂风感受到她柔软的身体轻靠着自己，心里一慌，下意识想推开她，可见秦霜若无其事的神情，最终还是强忍住了。他看向别处，淡声道了句多谢，拔足往林深处走，眼中只看花看景看天看地，却不再多看人一眼。  
　　  
　　出了桃花林，就见姻缘庙。庙不大，只有一个殿，坐北朝南，四周山脉环包，身后压着一片野桃花，门前交叉两条溪流，端端是块灵地。  
　　离开这美景，他们都有些恋恋不舍的，可见着这寺庙，想到姻缘一说，即刻被转移了情思。  
　　那边有位老和尚，穿着僧袍，戴着副金丝眼镜，正眯着眼坐在庙门口晒太阳。有人上去摇醒他，问他签怎么求，他口齿含糊地解释给他们听：先烧香，再拜佛，香火钱酌情给。一人一签，不可重来，签文皆在左侧木屉中。  
　　有人问，那解签呢？  
　　”无解。“  
　　“既是无解，何来签文？”  
　　老和尚说，“信与不信俱在一念之间。世人皆爱自欺欺人，签解的好则信，不好则不信？你们说，要这解签人何用？”  
　　众人俱无言。  
　　最后每人抽了一签，签文上不写凶吉，只各写了两句诗。  
　　秦霜签文上书：江上人家桃树枝，春寒细雨入疏篱。  
　　孔慈签文上书：东风有意揭帘栊，花欲窥人帘不卷。  
　　聂风签文上书：浪花有意千重雪，桃李无言一队春。  
　　都看得人懵懂，纷纷说要回去查一查。  
　　倘若步惊云当时抽了，他的签文也是预设好的一条，花径不曾缘客扫，蓬门今始为君开。可是他全然不信，连庙门都没有进去，这句签便也不得而知了。  
　　等众人从庙里出来，天已半黑了，老和尚不知所踪。有人往怪奇处猜测，还说那老和尚是不是土地仙。  
　　  
　　当天大家都玩的相当尽兴，爬山后的疲惫与酸痛等回了农家才初现征兆。聂风因之前比赛养成了晨跑的习惯，仅有些肌肉酸胀感。但比起筋骨的紧张，精神上的紧绷所带来的倦意却更加汹涌。  
　　他在外面与秦霜聊了会天，又和老板娘说了话，直到临近睡觉的时间，这才回了房间。步惊云正靠在床头，手里拿着手机，不知在看些什么。聂风与他招呼一声，不再多说，躺倒就睡。  
　　第二日总算就这样过去了。  
　　  
　　第三日大部分时间都花在了山边镇上。按理说B市是大城市，美食应是集东西南北之大成，但味道却不如一个无名小镇精道，当然这话说出去，没去过的一般也无人相信。  
　　因为第四日便要走了，离别的前一天情感愈浓，益发令人难忘。聂风刻意挑了别的方向，留秦霜和孔慈独处。他一个人去看早市，像条鱼那样在熙来攘往的人群中穿梭，好奇地东张西望；有时还会走岔路，跑到小巷子里，他也不慌，信步走来去看那些城里见不到的破落老街和四合院。孩子们莫名爱缠着他，叫他陪他们踢球，还央他买糖吃。聂风从这经历上体会到一种前所未有的新鲜童趣，仿佛以另一种身份回到了童年。  
　　他这样直玩到华灯初上了，才想起该回去吃晚饭。老板娘做了一桌子菜，说要为他们送别。聂风到时众人已将碗筷摆上，先行喝过一轮。他这一迟到，被罚酒便是难免的了。聂风性情爽快，一气真灌了三杯白酒，辣的一时说不出话来，只能闷头吃菜。  
　　因是空腹饮酒，其后酒劲格外猛烈。他晕了头晃了眼，这觥筹交盏的世界蓦然就变成另一种光景。  
　　先是看到秦霜脸上露出苦闷颜色，嘴里与步惊云说着话，眼睛却盯着孔慈，嘴型在说：我什么都知道，可是我装作糊涂，只因怕失去；  
　　再看孔慈。孔慈正哭着，脸上两道亮的泪痕，眼圈儿红红，似有千般愁，她与秦霜忏悔：是我行差踏错，我不该一时心软，留了后患无穷。她又与步惊云断然道，我们再也莫见了。  
　　他最后看步惊云，但是步惊云的脸云遮雾绕的，神色不明，就听个声音在说，不可以。  
　　秦霜眉头益深，孔慈泪痕更亮，步惊云的脸总也看不清，三个人似站在戏台上，各司其职，正唱个曲儿。  
　　唱的什么戏呢？  
　　观众席上的聂风迷茫了，脑子里嗡嗡的，重得他只能托腮，眼神益发迷蒙。  
　　他没看过什么戏，曾经有个大抵类似的，叫做红杏出墙；如今这个又叫什么呢？可能是脚踩二船罢。  
　　  
　　聂风半夜被生生渴醒了，从被褥间爬起来找水喝，恍惚间还以为自己在宿舍里，一开灯却看见个婚房模样，这才忆起今夕何夕，缓缓醒转过来。  
　　手表显示已是凌晨1点半，另外半张床上却没有人。聂风扶着隐隐作疼的头，思来想去，心中隐隐有不好的预感。步惊云的手机还放在床头，似出去的极仓促，连外套都还挂在床架上。聂风盯着那手机，迟疑了一下，又想起些曾经那些不好的片段回忆，仿佛着了魔般地，他拿起了手机。锁屏界面上有一条弹出消息的对话框，显示发送时间是10分钟前，署名是慈，内容却是约步惊云一会在野桃林边见面。  
　　聂风头痛欲裂，仿佛被雷劈了罐，陈年回忆哗啦一下倾泻而出。这时也顾不上理智与情感了，他抓起衣服，穿了鞋子就往外面跑。  
　　所有的屋子都黑着灯，这个点无人醒着。他摸索走到院子里，抬头仅有一勾镰刀般的新月，照出一地霜。  
　　聂风往山里跑，夜里的山黑到极致，也冷到极致，他觉得自己的身心俱已凉透，被风做的锥子扎得里外都痛。这感觉似曾相识，仿佛在新的时刻，新的地方，又把旧事重演了一遍。  
　　野桃林翻过一个略陡峭的矮坡就到，犹记得第二日傍晚，众人下山前站在坡顶回望，过坡即是城镇，这便却是杳无人烟的繁花似锦，不由感叹得见这美景绝世，可谓三生有幸，乃至死而无憾之类的虚话。那是景致极美，与现世乃是红尘与碧落之隔，可入了夜再看，原来的碧落皆变作鬼气森森的黄泉。  
　　聂风跑到林边也没见着人影，林中花影重重，一团塞一团的黑，他左右走了两遭，没个着落，心想便索性下去看看，他们白天走的路夜里自是看不到了，聂风便只得摸着树干，脚下踩着软的土，沿着坡往小心下行。  
　　才走过两棵树，他忽然听到一个低低的声音。聂风靠着树停了下来，支着耳朵细听。  
　　这一听之下不要紧，却要他两颊烧了起来。那声音细微柔弱，音调略高，听起来便是个女子，合着轻喘和轻微的摩擦声，仿佛不耐，却没半点勉强。聂风被断浪带着看过几次爱情动作片，知道那是个什么，眼耳手脚顿时不知所措。  
　　他这时才觉出莽撞，应该先与秦霜确认清楚了，再出来寻人不迟。但如今来也来了，不该听的也终是听了，他再折返回去，倒是对这边两人的失礼，不如先道个歉再说。  
　　聂风把手放在唇边，轻轻咳嗽了一声。那女人轻声尖叫，林子里瞬间一片死寂，仿佛连风声都骤然停了。一个低沉的男声旋即在前方不远处轻喝：谁？！  
　　聂风正准备开口说话呢，却被这声音震在原地。  
　　那居然，是秦霜的声音！  
　　这事情的发展让他张口结舌，站在那里不知所措。这情形，若是捉奸倒还好说，可若说打扰两情相悦的情人欢爱，可就有些说不过去了。更何况论及原有，还是因为他偷看步惊云手机所致。  
　　聂风觉得自己简直两虫头上一个春，还特别的狗拿耗子，合该在畜生道轮回几次，长长记性，但当务之急，是如何解决这眼前即将来临的窃听风云。  
　　正在他一筹莫展时，忽然从旁边另一个树后窜出个人影，飞一般朝山上奔驰而去。  
　　“什么人？”  
　　“在那边。”  
　　秦霜和孔慈在那边仿佛一唱一和，但似乎忙着穿衣服，一时来不及现身。聂风见状，心中如明月照山涧一般，霎时一清二楚。  
　　他便也朝着那个方向，追着那人跑去。眼下情形已十分明显，那个人想必是步惊云了。  
　　聂风的双眼已适应这黑夜，这侧山道是缓坡，他脚程又快，眼见着和步惊云的距离越拉越近，聂风已能望见步惊云仅穿着一件T恤的背影，便出声疾呼，“云师兄！”  
　　步惊云似回头看了他一眼，忽然转道，往山林中跑。聂风未及多想，紧随其后，也跟了进去。  
　　谁想这山是荒山，除了开拓出来的山道外，其余地方无人看顾，尽是嶙峋的山石和横亘的老树根。树木虽然稀疏，但也将月色挡住不少，聂风被树石一拦，脚步一迟缓，马上就失了步惊云的行踪。  
　　他忧心步惊云在这山里遇上什么意外，心焦如焚，便不停唤他的名字，却未想过丝毫自己的安危。这般的大意注定是要出些状况的。  
　　聂风绕过一颗老树干时，就被那陡然跳出的松鼠一惊，脚下踉跄后退一步，后脚跟正好绊在一颗险恶的石头上。他身体失衡，身边又无可扶助之物，就这样往后摔下去，在这崎岖不平的山坡上磕磕绊绊，一路翻滚着滑了十余米，最后险险抓住一块凸起的树根才算是停了下来。  
　　聂风疼得两眼发黑，瘫在那里半天不能动弹，好容易喘上两口气，正要起来，却觉得肩膀和锁骨上撕裂般的痛，他探手往衣内，摸了一手的湿热，想来是被尖利的石头和枯枝划的。这时左脚仿佛才回了神，一抽一抽的钝痛，他试着抬腿，竟也抬不起来。估计是刚刚摔倒时已崴伤了踝骨。  
　　身上一阵赛一阵的痛，他索性躺在那里，起不来便不起了，心中却如同放下一块大石头那般，格外的轻松。许多事情都在前一刻尘埃落定，又得他劫后余生，大家都还好好活着，痛也只是一时痛，这可真好。  
　　他越想越开心，竟躺在这冰凉的土地上，面朝树叶间西落的月亮笑了起来。  
　　未多时，他耳畔听见有人踩在树枝上的轻响。聂风没有动弹，仿佛在等着。他睁着眼睛，看见步惊云的脸出现在他上方。  
　　步惊云在他身边蹲了下来，眉头紧锁，脸上残留着些紧张的余韵。这样的他聂风还是第一次见到。  
　　“你，还好？”  
　　聂风冲他咧开嘴，“我没事。”  
　　“能起来？”  
　　“大约……可以吧。”  
　　步惊云的手穿过聂风的后颈，扶他起来，冰凉的肌肤相触，让聂风身上起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。他勉力抬起胳膊，架在步惊云肩上。云师兄搂了他的腰，正要用力，却感觉到聂风的身体僵了僵。  
　　原来是他的肩膀方才撞得太厉害，伤筋动骨的已没法支撑身体了。  
　　“云师兄，真是对不起。”  
　　聂风还在自责，步惊云却想了想，便蹲到他分开的两腿前，把聂风两条胳膊放在他肩上，两手搂住聂风的大腿，一使力将他背了起来。  
　　  
　　下山路途遥远，也比上山更费力。等他们这样走到农居，天边已浮起朦胧的白，这层漫长的夜幕也终将要被揭去了。


	7. 章七 一场别离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！非主要角色死亡注意  
> ！非常长的一章

章七 一次别离

（1）  
　　镇上医院来来往往都是那么些面孔，这日终于送进来一个陌生帅哥，简直比陨石坠落掀起的气流还要震撼。年轻护士们都借故往诊断室门口过一趟，挤一遭，三两议论起来，也不顾声调了，恼得医生出声呵斥。  
　　不过多亏步惊云似尊门神往那门框边一靠，生人勿进的模样才吓走不少。  
　　那大夫一面给聂风包扎一面数落他，大半夜的赏什么花月，图什么浪漫，年少气盛不懂事，伤的是自己的身体，添的却是别人的麻烦，要有人牵挂还得伤别人的心。  
　　聂风缩着下巴，不敢抬头。他身上虽痛的厉害，心里更觉得不好意思，大夫只说对一半，他何止是给别人添了麻烦。秦霜有事必须今日内返回，孔慈必定是得跟着了，他既要承步惊云背他下山的情，又要负步惊云多耽搁一日陪他治伤的债，当真是负债累累，无以为报了。  
　　脚上的扭伤需得拍片，房间却在另一间。青天白日之下聂风死活不要别人帮忙，找医院借了支拐杖一步一挪地自己去了，步惊云就在他身后默默跟着。诊察的结果还算乐观，因着年轻身体好，也只是扭伤筋骨，未造成骨裂。但伤筋动骨一百天，至少得三个月才能完全复原。聂风跑步是没戏了，甚至连一些足部运动都没法做。  
　　这时已近午时，大好的太阳在头顶上一径地晒，算算秦霜和孔慈的火车约莫已走了半程。聂风心里难得烦乱，也不甚饿，可他想到还有一个步惊云，这自罚式的断食自然没法进行下去。  
　　“云师兄，你饿了吗？”  
　　步惊云看看他，开口说道，“一楼有食堂。”  
　　他们挑了个靠窗的位置，步惊云打了两人份的饭菜，两个人对坐着，一个沉默寡言，一个羞赧难当，这顿饭吃得格外凝重。聂风心想，这事不论如何收场，他都欠步惊云一个道歉，便等步惊云搁了著，郑重其事地开了口。  
　　“云师兄，这两天……对不起。”  
　　步惊云抬眼看他，没有说话。  
　　聂风感到这无言的重量，心里益发愧疚，嘴上就跟泄洪似的，一口气说了开来。  
　　“是我误会了云师兄和师姐。我想太多了。不仅仅是这一次，还有上一次……也很抱歉，新年晚会的那天，我不小心在门口听到你和孔慈的对话。”聂风深吸了一口气，“昨天晚上，我很担心，就看了你的手机，这才跑到山上去的。我错以为你和师姐有些什么，谁知道什么也没有……”  
　　他近乎口不择言，越坦白越觉糟糕，这么多的错事历数过来，简直罪无可赎了。若他此时已尝试过情爱滋味，再毫无保留地讲这么些有的没的，就是驽钝，合该被骂了。可对于现在的他而言，不过一句天真。  
　　冷不防步惊云开口打断他。  
　　“不需要道歉。”  
　　聂风猛然抬起头看，他对面的步惊云正靠在椅背上，眼睛看向窗外，斜射进来的阳光衬得他瞳色更为幽深。  
　　“我步惊云喜欢一个人，不需要理由。”  
　　他语气淡淡的，听上去极为坦荡，却莫名带着些许强极而弯的怅然。聂风心里似被同情撞了，忽地塌下去一块落地上，腾起好大团烟尘，给他胸口添了点堵。  
　　“孔慈学姐是个好人。”他从不过问他人事端的来龙去脉，思来想去便只找出这么句中肯评价，对于另一个人的失意和伤情，他此时尚还是个旁观者，只有无计可施。  
　　当时除了同情，聂风其实还有些小不信，暗觉这话可真任性自我，喜欢一个人，如何能没有理由随心所欲呢？可日后他和步惊云勾搭上，情根深种了，这才切身体会到这境界是何等高端，何等的熨帖和称心。  
　　步惊云自然不知道聂风的漂亮脑袋瓜里此刻想的究竟是什么。他这会儿心正痛着。认识孔慈快两年了，起初是孔慈给他的帮忙。步惊云总以为世上女子不过如此，温柔可人，善解人意，他不怎么爱读书，脑子里的形容词无非就是那么些，好的却都给了一个女人。  
他牵过她的几次手，在热的夜，冷的夜，起风的夜，还有雨夜里，也吻过她的唇，那个时候孔慈是一汪水，在他的掌间，他感觉不到一丝阻力；白日孔慈却绕着他走，就像个陌生人擦身而过那样，连一个眼波都吝啬于给。这个时候的孔慈虽然也是温柔可人、善解人意的，但那些都不是属于他，而是另一个男人的。这险恶的三角关系奇妙地维持着，孔慈像月亮那样围着两个地球转，用自己的轨迹把这两个男人泾渭分明地区分开来。  
后来聂风来了，孔慈仿佛又变了些。  
步惊云线条简单分明的大脑无法解毒一个女人极为纤细复杂的内心和行为，更况且有些人的世界观一旦成型，即便是用科学的行为心理学来解读，也是未必能懂的。所以这会儿他想着曾经的那些拥抱和吻，在寒冷的夜晚里没能继续下去的肢体言语，那时候是这样的黑，他甚至想不起孔慈的脸。  
他陡然想到，只能在黑灯瞎火之处生存的感情，也能被称之为爱情么？  
步惊云的心深深地沉了下去。这时候还能说一句喜欢，对他自己而言可真有些黑色幽默了。  
　　  
　　那天两个人在镇上车站旁的小旅馆将就了一夜，第二日终于踏上回程。一路上步惊云依旧冷面冷语，虽不说是悉心照顾，却也可谓有求必应，便是聂风不求着他，但凡看出一点苗头，他也会默默搭把手。  
　　等回了校，聂风看步惊云的眼神都变了。纵使除了社团活动，平日里不常见，可总也不忘时不时提两句师兄在嘴边。他自己未曾数过，不过与步惊云发过的消息数除了断浪，总比别人多些。

断浪与其说是来找聂风，不如说是来等开学报道的。  
他在跟聂风的电话中提到高考失利，分数不够三本线，没赶上本科的班车，与家里一商量，最终报了中州大学附属的专科学院。聂风本想安慰他几句，但是听电话里断浪的声音带着别样的不在乎，便把到口的话咽了下去。  
断浪没有等临近开学，入学通知书一寄到家里，他就订了车票，打好包袱，一个电话打给暑假不回家的聂风，上车便出发了。他从小生活还算优渥，极无耐性，这次十几个小时车程的硬座坐下来，还得时时小心位置不被人抢了，不禁窝了一肚子火，活似个炮仗，谁点都炸。见了聂风虽然高兴，但跟着他走进大学校门，看着校园里岁月静好的光景，又见聂风处处与人招呼，显然不止他一个朋友，这样对比之下，想到自己将来却要进一个劳什子专科学院做个大专生，尽是些虾兵蟹将的种，就算成绩优秀，即便是专升本了，走出校门也终归低人一等，就不禁丧气。断浪的心是竹子做的，一折便拉拉杂杂地断了，断口错落锋利，戳人必伤，他还不声张，一脸的笑，只不让聂风知道。  
“你爸还好么？”聂风忽然问道。他消息里也问候过几次，断浪从来避而不答。  
“老样子啦。”他含糊说道。  
“上次春节回去也没见到你，你家怎么就搬家了？”  
“原来的家被火烧了呗。”  
聂风大吃一惊。“怎么回事？！”  
“烤火烤的啦，炭盆太近。”断浪挥挥手，“算了算了，不提这个。”  
“你没事吧？”  
聂风问得极其认真，断浪却垂着眼，吊着眉，“还能有啥事？”他顷刻间换了个笑脸，放下筷子道，“我吃饱了，你的宿舍在哪里？”

　　断浪闭口不谈家事，只能是为着面子。他怎好开口告诉聂风，他家被烧的根本原因，其实全出在他自己身上。断浪有个皮猴性子无赖潜质，因着少数民族的身份，有了国家照应，学习不十分上心。他老子断帅自打和聂人王搬去同一个镇子，便极爱找聂人王切磋，太极拳在地方也算小有名气，定期能去武馆带学生。不过厚此薄彼的，对于自家儿子断浪的成长他就顶顶随性，除了负责一日三餐交学费外，其他的一概不管。断浪有了这层自由，外加母亲早逝，那性子也就格外自由奔放了些。  
　　断浪承他父亲贪武的志趣，平素也爱舞刀弄枪的，不过他瞧不上太极那股老土气，自己搞了把军用匕首，后又图花哨弄了蝴蝶刀，称得上是耍刀的行家。  
　　那日也注定他霉星高照不可转也，断浪趁着懒懒春光翘了堂午饭前的课，翻院墙出学校往街上溜达去了。他打定主意去瞧瞧街口开手工首饰店的姑娘，谁知鲜花还有浪蝶惹，远远就见三四个人在店门口生事。  
　　断浪这时没经历过什么大风浪，最不懂忍一字，气一上来就去英雄救美。对方没料到冲上来个面嫩少年，兀自轻敌呢，冷不防先后都被匕首划伤了。  
　　其中一个擦了擦脸上的血，恨声说， 你哪条道上的，敢寻老子晦气？  
　　断浪英雄气一上来，鬼机灵都不见了，傲气上头便报了大名。  
　　这下好，其中一人指指他，道，好小子，你给我等着。  
　　几人也不恋战，说罢就这么走了。  
　　断浪这拔刀相助由此格外有成就感，还得眉清目秀的少女红着脸，送他一个手工制搪瓷夜叉吊坠。其后数日他洋洋得意，夜里睡觉都笑醒过一回，那日他父亲难得不带夜班，回家爷俩一同吃晚饭，断浪没忍住，便向他爸炫耀一番。  
　　断帅一听，把筷子往碗上搁了，敛起眉头沉声问他，“后来他们找过你麻烦没有？”  
　　“他们都是手下败将，哪里还有脸来找我！”  
　　“学校也不曾去过？”  
　　断浪见他父亲神情略凝重，心头略沉，“没有。”  
　　他也是乖觉，马上想起那人临走时的话，肚里一打转，隐隐起了不安。  
　　断帅说，“这几日你小心些，若是不去学校，说不定会来家里找麻烦。”  
　　果然一语成谶，不想却来得快了些。当天半夜就有人锁了断家的大门，砸了点着的煤油瓶子从窗户往屋里扔。所幸他家住三楼，阳台也没装防盗网，爷俩从阳台跳下楼，好歹火里逃生，只是烧掉了断家的大半积蓄，断帅的脚也在草坪边上的石栏上磕瘸了。  
　　自这时起，由家业和环境围砌出的平静生活随着客观现实的崩塌而如泄洪一般汹涌退去了，断浪的心气有如一艘帆船，在渐渐浮出水面的礁石从中搁了浅。  
　　  
　　与聂风见面那天夜里，断浪时时都在想着一个问题：该不该把家里的情况告诉聂风。聂风淡褐色的眸子有一股魔力，能教最嶙峋的石头柔化了棱角。断浪每每与他对视，都有一股冲动，想把所有的一切都说给这位亲友听，跟他抱怨，向他诉苦。  
　　但是最终他都忍了下来--带着内心深处不断涌起的错过时机的悔意。一个少年的成熟时常是以沉默来作为代价的，他想的越多，说的便越少，仿佛一旦开了口，随之而来的又将是早该被他弃之不顾的软弱。  
　　等到两个人都洗漱完毕，断浪躺在聂风为他铺好的床上，而聂风关上寝室的壁灯时，断浪的软弱便知道，这是他求生的最后机会了。  
　　他在这头难以入眠，聂风在彼端大睁双眼，他敏感地觉察到，这次久违地与断浪见面，这个弟弟一般的朋友似乎变了。他试着问问题，但是断浪总是旁顾左右，显而易见是不想告诉他的。聂风不想任由沉默把他们的距离推远，长久的友情让他在面对断浪时总多了一层执着的韧劲。  
　　黑暗是点燃话语的导火索，两个人都在拿捏着，最终仍是聂风先开了口。  
　　“浪，你离开学还有一段时间，这两个月打算做什么？”  
　　“还没想好……你呢？”  
　　聂风老实答道，“学校有假期勤工俭学的机会，我想试试。”  
　　“勤工俭学什么的，听起来挺不错，呵~你没申请奖学金么？”  
　　“申了，不过我申的这个靠第一学年考勤表现和期末成绩评定，要等下学期才知道结果。我也没抱什么希望，比我优秀的太多了。”  
　　断浪听起来似乎翻了个身，过了一小会才低声说，“你可比一般人优秀多了，毕竟是自己考进来的，哪里像我，加分了才能上专科…”  
　　聂风难得打断他的话，“你不能这样说，成绩并不代表一切，高考也不过是一次考试，看人运气好坏而已。况且，专科也有转本科的机会，特别是中州大学直属的院校，机会远比其他高的多。浪，你要是愿意，我可以帮你的。”  
　　断浪低低笑了起来。他沉默了一下，忽然问，“我能过去么？”  
　　聂风不假思索地应道，“好，要不要我开灯……”  
　　“不用了。”  
　　没过多久，他感到脚边的垫子一沉，断浪热烘烘的身体凑了过来，聂风又往里靠了靠，背贴在墙上。断浪躺在让出的另一半枕头上，侧身看着聂风。他这时是何等的庆幸，在这样的夜晚里，他看不清聂风的脸，实话在嘴边打了个转，平添了一些感性。  
　　“你是我最好的朋友，虽然我觉得现在的自己配不上你。”  
　　聂风叹了一口气，“既然是朋友，又哪有陪不配得上的道理。你一直是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“但是我成绩不如你，能力也不如你，想法也差了好多……”  
　　“断浪，”夜色朦胧里聂风脸色仍看得出严肃，“这些话都不是朋友间会说的，真正的朋友不会在意出身能力，有我聂风认定的朋友，那我就不会辜负他，一辈子对他好，也不会因为这些不重要的东西而疏离他。”  
　　这些话成了远方隆隆的雷声，响彻了断浪阴霾密布的后半生。这让他一时感动得眼眶发热，忍不住一把紧紧抱住聂风，将头埋在他肩膀里。  
　　好兄弟，好朋友，一辈子……他在心里默念这些话，仿佛这字眼带着魔力，多念几遍就能忘记内心深处的不安，美梦成真。  
　　  
　　（2）  
华灯初上的时分不过一小会功夫，狂风顿起，覆羽般的层云就密密匝匝铺满整个天空，间有电闪雷鸣，顷刻间落起了豆大的雨滴。  
　　聂风把背包抱进怀里，弓起背，疾步跑进路旁一处店铺的屋檐下躲雨。他擦擦额上的雨水，又打开背包看了看。装在透明文件夹里的纸张洁白干燥，看起来并没有淋湿的痕迹。他轻轻舒了一口气，抬头看了看砖窑般的天色，又掏出手机来。  
他此次计划进行社会调查的酒吧就位于这附近，只是离车站有些距离。主道的商业街虽然贯通东西，两侧皆是灯红酒绿，可往深处了走，各种老街小道犹如蛛网，虽说四通八达，但却极不易定位，尤其是对于聂风这种从未进出过声色场所的菜鸟而言。这时候问路无益，他也只能靠手机上的千度地图了。  
说起来，聂风这暑假勤工俭学的机会还是靠秦霜以前学生会主席的身份帮他争取的，为此他态度强硬地非请秦霜吃了一顿晚饭，随后怀着无功不受禄的深刻觉悟“搬砖”去了。  
学生会这零工十分务实，以各种社会调研和在合作企业实习为主，聂风因刚入学一年，得不到什么实习机会，便捡了社会调研的活儿，假期里四处奔波，连陪断浪玩的时间都不多（对此他十分愧疚）。说起这社会调研，也是五花八门千奇百怪，就好比这次，主题竟是调查“夜行生物”，听起来似乎有趣，无非是找些夜生活丰富的人取经汇总，看起来跟吃喝玩乐的社会体验也没多大区别。聂风输入地址，开了GPS，定位显示目的地距离这里约有13分钟的路程。他四下里扫了眼，离他最近的便利店在旁边的岔路对面，便把手机塞进书包，包包就抱在怀里，一只手挡在额前，以百米冲刺的速度朝便利店狂奔而去。  
眼见着将到门口了，冷不防斜下里冒出个人来。那人黑伞半遮在前侧，看不见这边光景，握伞的手里还夹着半根烟，另一只手拿着手机放在耳侧，正在大声跟人说话。聂风长手长腿，跑起来飞一般，要陡然刹住车很不容易。他急声道了句小心，尽量别过身体，想从后侧绕过去，然而受伤的脚这时添乱不听使唤，酸痛感涌上来，一下就失了力气。聂风小半个身体砸在手上的伞上，那人始料未及，拿烟的手松松抓不住，眼睁睁看伞脱手而飞，落到一旁地上。聂风到底没撞上人，心里小松了一口气，然而还是惊扰了旁人，于是十分过意不去。  
他张口正要道歉，那人顺口骂了句脏话，先一把扯住他的衬衣领，“没长眼睛啊！”  
他比聂风矮约莫半头，只能微仰头瞪着他。两个人一对视，彼此都有些愣住了。那人看上去比聂风小几岁，正是介于 青年和少年之间的相貌，有双肖似聂风的眼睛和尖下巴，脸颊饱满，带着未脱的婴儿肥。单论相貌他和聂风便有三分像了，更何况他也留着个半长头发，又添一分相似，只不过他的长发是用皮绳随意扎在脑后，刘海乱糟糟贴在额前两鬓上，整体气质略混，不似聂风这般清朗。  
他被雨淋进眼角，人也没法瞪了，于是把聂风用力一搡，走过去捡起地上雨伞，用力甩了甩手机上的水，回头又竖起食指冲聂风指了指，道了声“算你今天走运”，便汲着人字拖匆匆走了。  
聂风虽满心歉意，但遇着这么个粗鲁的小年轻也有口无言。被这小插曲一打乱，他半身都湿了，也无心纠结，便去便利店买了把伞，撑着往酒吧方向疾步去了。  
“剑界”据说是这一代颇有名气的酒吧，许多人向往之，但却是会员介绍制，需要块敲门金砖，寻常人等充其量也就是听听传说的份，连照片都不曾流出几张。聂风也不知自己这样贸贸然前往能不能赶上好运气，得以一窥真貌，但交到他手上的任务，他是言必行行必果的，看上去淡疏一个人，执着起来可争一二。  
他依着地图所示，顺利找到酒吧所在。那是座旧式洋楼，外面由灰蒙蒙的方石齐整砌起来，小臂直径的圆形小窗以螺旋姿态三两点缀其间，面朝道路的一侧是两扇玻璃大门，门廊上一盏不知哪个年代的老吊灯，照出暗沉的过道，和依稀可辨的台阶。整幢楼占了一大片地，整面墙连绵成一圈却没有规则形状，看上去像座易守难攻的古堡。  
聂风走近了才发现门口廊柱上和墙壁上满是各色涂鸦，玻璃门后方，被开着的门扇和墙壁围起的空地上横七竖八放着各种雨伞，入口处的台阶湿漉漉的，往里渐干之处有不少脚印的痕迹。他犹豫了一下，又拿出手机来，确认地址是这里没错之后，他侧耳听了听声音的痕迹--似乎从地下传来些微的震颤，又在空无一人的门廊处左右看看，见墙上有块黑色的小标牌，写着“剑界”二字，终于定了心。  
他深吸一口气，把伞束好，靠墙轻放了，往门内走去，里面有两段台阶，左边上右边下，他这时听见益发清楚的节奏音，心下笃定，便往右边走。他确是不知道，原本剑界那二字旁还有个朝上拐的箭头，只不过被人用黑漆抹掉了。这一下可绕过的许多岔道，便命定般地丢了条柳枝在他手里，让他牵着走进别的世界里去了。

楼道黑成一个全然未知的世界，与门廊形同泾渭，聂风抓着老朽的木扶手，险些在楼梯上滑了一跤。他的心跟着渐强的重低音加速跳动起来，鼻端萦绕着一种由汗液、潮湿、冷气、香烟、便宜香水以及酒精等混杂的气味，比起所谓的会员制酒吧，更容易让人联想起地下live会场等付钱可入的廉价场所。  
聂风转过一个拐角，有谁打破了墙壁上紧急照明的灯罩，从那大片黑色裂痕污渍中透出一点微弱的绿光。他继续往下走，乐声更强烈，他的心跳却平缓了，取而代之的是另一种隐约的不安。  
下一个拐角时，楼梯没有再继续延伸，这里似乎已是最底层。聂风借着隐约的亮光走了两步，依稀觉出这空间狭小，并无扩展的可能。他左脚侧边忽然碰倒一个空的易拉罐，在充斥着各种混乱音符的空气中近乎无声地滚远了。  
聂风低头看着那个易拉罐，心想或许是自己错了，这楼梯说不定早已废弃，通往酒吧的另有蹊径。他便拿出手机来准备重新定位，顺便看看对方是否有电话可以联系。黑暗里亮得刺眼的屏幕上有两条来信提示，都是断浪发的，一条问他几点回去，一条说自己买了酒，要他记得带夜宵。聂风想回他，可是地下没有信号，他便打定主意，先回到门口再说。  
聂风往楼梯走去。他这才转了半个身子，忽然被搭了一只手在肩上。那手如同生于暗处，出现时浑然无声，待能觉察已有相当的重量压在身上，让聂风一阵吃痛，膝盖受力险些弯了一弯。  
方才他四顾这里，尽管能见度低却也能判断应是没有其他人的，不知这人是否藏在楼梯后的空间里。事发突然，又来者不善，从力度预估这人应是高过他了，聂风心觉不妙。换成寻常人等只怕要吓得直接跪倒，或许就此罢休，可自幼修习跆拳道所怀的敏捷和机警早已深埋在他的筋骨血肉里，这时觉察出危险，纷纷跑了出来。他飞快地抓住对方压在肩上的手，转过半身，背手顺着对方胳膊攀上，用力反压下去，使了个挣脱术。那人也是轻敌，本想给他，未料他竟是个练家子，单手被制竟就这样跪下了。  
聂风再回手一退，那人便即仰倒，这里空间狭小，那人身量比聂风高壮不少，自是不够他摔的。他下半身坐倒，上半身撞在墙上，把那墙都撞裂出好大一条缝。  
怪异的是，那裂开的墙没倒，反而还往回弹了弹。震耳欲聋的音乐铺面砸过来，五光十色众生百态，都供聂风在这一瞬间惊鸿一瞥了。  
“你是什么人？”  
“欢……欢迎光临。”  
那人撑起身体，门又阖上了。他摇晃着站起来，姿态看着还晕，没能完全恢复，却记得给他鞠了一躬，已不见方才的唐突，倒像个门童那样为他把门再度推开。  
聂风借着灯光打量了他一眼，见他穿着黑西装，耳朵上挂着半副耳机，心忖这难道就是酒吧的入会制？这倒好，连说明来意的时间也省了。他感到一丝荒唐，未多纠结，道了声感谢便迈步往酒吧里去，那人眼神里带了些好奇，似乎鲜少在这里见到如他这般气质装束的年轻人，还背着个双肩包，比起泡吧，他看起来更像个学生游客。

进了门别有天地。这酒吧从外面看不出端倪，内里却像个略具规模的竞技场，中心用两米高铁丝网围出一小片arena，不知是做何用的；外围没有坐席，仅有点缀般的少数长脚小圆桌，上下两层，挤满了随着节奏舞动的人群；正面墙壁是个落地大屏幕，衔接一二层，这会儿正闪射着迷幻的花样，在它旁侧有个单独架空的高台，一个DJ正用力搓着节奏。吧台远远在一个小角落，仅有的几张椅子也坐满了人，男性居多，大多手里抓着酒瓶侧靠在吧台上往舞池中张望，也不知在等些什么。灯光冷蓝，整体偏暗，置身其中如同深潜海底，鼓动的气压通过耳朵和毛孔注入，使人有种莫名极致的充实感，再慢慢将欲望挤压出来，流于表面。  
聂风才在门口站了数秒，不知从哪里冒出个穿着拉拉队裙的漂亮酒侍就挤到他面前，一手托着个酒盘，一手叉腰，腰上挂着几个啤酒瓶，傲然挺起的胸部半露着，几乎能贴到他身上，把聂风窘得望后小退了半步，这动作令那酒侍得意地笑了起来。  
“帅哥，第一次来啊。”  
聂风点点头，道了声你好。  
“是喝酒，跳舞，还是下注？或者…”她眼光从下而上徐徐打量，带着把他衣服都剥尽的色气，让聂风益发的不好意思，“你做过吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那就是没有，我叫五夜，帅哥一会有没有空？”  
聂风算是听懂了，原来他这是被姑娘泡了。那姑娘甚漂亮，也甚自傲，在酒吧这等风云场里浸淫久了，什么人没见过，也算是半个人精，见到聂风这种未曾被人染指的璞玉，心里于是蠢蠢欲动。她还待说些什么，忽从后面又挤出个女酒侍，往她后膝窝一顶，要她险些屈膝跪下去。  
“骚货，快开始了，少舔汉子。”  
另一个酒侍把托盘放在聂风面前，他这才知道这酒盘并不是真用来放酒水的。漆黑的金属底盘上有两张卡片，正中一个带磁铁的银夹，尚不知用处。  
两张卡片一红一蓝，红者上书”释武尊“，蓝者上书”不哭死神“，都似代号一般。  
那酒侍冲聂风扬扬下巴，”红还是蓝？“  
聂风彻底糊涂了，他看看身边人，每个人身上或脸上或手上都贴着这个，或蓝或红，数量均分，不明所以。五夜这时已直起腰，脸上有气，把新来的酒侍往边上一推，叱道，”四夜你也别抢我的生意！“  
又换了张笑脸对着聂风，”用我的吧，我给你解释，顺带还能打个折，买一送一~“  
她抛了个媚眼，口齿倒伶俐。原来这酒吧有个一周一次的定例，玩带赌博性质的地下竞技，拳击也好摔跤也罢，只要不带刀械不死人，管你什么流派，能上台打赢就行。这竞技自然有好有坏，有精彩也有无聊，也是聂风运气，这天赶上两位人气王的对战，酒吧人满为患，下的注也比平时高了不少。  
”都是红钞起价的。“五夜又抛了个媚眼，朝那银夹努了努红唇--原来那是夹钞票用的，”不用那个，这里也行呀。“她又挺胸，将那傲人事业线展露出来。  
这女子好色大胆，聂风实有些怕她，便爽快掏了钱包，随手挑了张卡，挑了瓶啤酒，一径往角落贴墙站着。他初来乍到，见了花花世界，却不慌乱沉迷，仍然持正自重，也就一会功夫便有不少人过来搭讪，男女都有，都被他婉言推拒了。  
未待多时，那音乐忽然柔和了下来，电音如潮水般迅速退去，随之涌上的是逐渐密集的鼓点。这时从arena上方黑洞洞的天花板中徐徐降下一根金色的钢管，上面扶摇扭动着一位仅着束身衣装束的长腿美女，台下尖叫声和口哨声此起彼伏。聂风见她后腰一个束着个无线麦克风，知道她是此次竞技的主持。  
四角的灯光变强，凝成四束，探照灯模样在场内乱晃，墙上的全息大屏幕此刻转换镜头，将这弹丸之地放大数倍，使每个角落都清晰可见。聂风抱起胳膊，目光如炬，心觉应是不虚此行，便专心等待赛事的到来。

 

（3）  
步惊云的手紧紧抓在他手腕上方，另一只托住他的手肘，他的手掌很热，像温火烧在他皮肤上。  
聂风叹了一口气，”云师兄，我没事，可否先把手放开。“  
”不行。“  
聂风被这断然二字堵得说不出话来。他抬眼看看步惊云近在咫尺的侧颜，那眉骨上还留有一点弧形的淤青，破裂的嘴角微肿着，并不比他好多少。  
步惊云忽然转过头来，也看着他。两双眼睛都带着熬夜后的充血，形状多少有些狼狈，可二人足下兀自走着，交接的眼神却仿佛凝在了一条线上。雨早停了，天空墨蓝，半夜的马路只有街灯为伴，偶尔有夜驰的汽车快速经过，轮胎辗过潮湿的路面发出泼水一般的声音。白日里闷热的空气被水汽氤出凉意，皮肤上的汗水随之如退潮一般地消散了。  
聂风走在微拂的凉风中，嘴巴仿佛自己在开合，”云师兄，你怎么会在那里？“  
”打工。“  
”为何不去勤工俭学？“  
步惊云并没有回答，一个人如果家境陷入窘况，通常是最难以启齿道来的。聂风没有再问，他虽然未曾经历，但天性里的悲悯似乎让他自己想明白了，勤工俭学那点微薄的收入，对于真正的生活而言无异于杯水车薪。  
他以前从没想过会在酒吧这种地方见到步惊云这样的人，也从没想过步惊云会成为他下注的对象。那时他还施施然站在河岸上，饶有趣味地看着里面一群鱼儿为饵食雀跃，可当他看到步惊云出现在那个台上时，他惊觉原来自己也不过是其中的一条。

冰凉的啤酒瓶在指间打了个滑，险些掉到地上。聂风慌忙捏住了，在簇拥的人潮背后愣愣盯着正对面的大屏幕。那上面光影闪烁几次，镜头交错一分为二，左红右蓝的背景下，是一个成年男人和他师兄步惊云，两个人各穿着不同颜色的战袍，屏幕顶端两侧各自用夸张字体打出的代号，正是方才托盘中卡片上的名字。  
聂风在墙边站直了，微张了嘴，那个名字在嘴边徘徊几道才未脱口而出。他感到右后方的人潮忽然挤了过来，把他往更靠近中心的位置推去，他朝那边转过头，聚光灯恰好也跟着照了过去。就在那白的刺眼的灯光中，他的师兄穿着拳击手的那种蓝色罩袍，大半张脸隐在阴影下，紧紧抿着唇朝他的方向走了过来。  
聂风看着那个渐近的下巴，被灯光勾勒出明烈的形状，心里砰砰直跳。他从未见过这样的步惊云，那熟悉的轮廓陡然套了个陌生的外壳，简直要变成另一个人。这一瞬间他的大脑是空白的，叫不出步惊云的名字，他因此格外地紧张，瞳孔微缩，手心湿乎乎的都是汗。这里的人这么多，大家互相搡挤着，地板都似乎要被塌穿，他的师兄却走路带风般地片叶不沾，飞快穿过那条勉强让出的窄道。然而在将要何他错身而过的一瞬间，步惊云似乎微抬了抬头，从宽深的帽檐下朝聂风的位置瞥了一眼，那目光如电似光，带着强烈的力度，忽就在聂风心尖上打了个闪。  
步惊云脚下不停，随后便掠过他和海浪般的人群，直直朝站台上去了。  
聂风怔了怔，不由自主也跟着往前挤了两步，嘴边那声云师兄，到底还是偷偷溜出了口。他看着步惊云甩了罩袍，露出未着片缕的精壮上身，与穿着木兰色紧身背心的平头汉子释武尊面对面站在铁网内，从扩音器里传来连击的尖利铃声，宣告着比赛的开始。这时他才想起来，当时下注自己买的究竟是红色还是蓝色的？然而刚从口袋里掏出卡片来，不待细看，手肘就被激动的旁人用力一撞，手指随之一松，那张卡片便似未知的命运那样，倏忽间便消失在人群重叠的黑暗里。

步惊云这天来打黑拳，本没有一个好心情。  
待气息平复之后，他弯腰从地上捡起自己的罩袍，随意披在身上。他满身是汗，皮肤似涂了层塑模的油光，罩袍一裹就往身上贴，灯光一打，整个人跟上了高级包装似的，即可上架待售。他的对手此刻正闭目盘腿坐在地上，表面的逼格是刷出来了，然而事实上却是一输万事休--步惊云最后的右直拳正打在�这个人的侧肋上，直接致使他反弹至铁丝网上又跌坐下去，肋骨不断也该致骨裂了。这次的对手又强又难缠，可到底还是输在步惊云手上。步惊云胸腹肩膀和大腿骨隐隐作疼，但尚在可以忍受的范围，擂台四周的狂呼尖叫正此起彼伏，于他而言和瀑布的水声一般无二。打黑拳于他而言不过是场外快，赢了薪酬丰厚，输了颗粒无收。此事既了，无需长呆，他吝于视线，大步下台，慌得正在场中极力煽动情绪的女主持险些弄掉麦克风。  
步惊云穿过人群，朝着后台方向走去，途中他瞥见二楼角落的VIP室有数人摔门而出，即便是灯光明灭，也可见走在最前的男人满脸怒容；他收回视线，飞快地环视四周，人群中有几个肩上带着纹身的年轻后生，正不算熟练地盯他的梢，步惊云心中有数，并未表现出丝毫意外。  
休息室前的保安见他过来，态度谄媚地把门拉开了，步惊云掀开里层的厚重黑幕走了进去。帘布垂下掩住他身形的那一瞬间，他仿佛听到身后传来一声熟悉的呼唤。  
云师兄！  
步惊云的脚步缓了缓，但并没有因此驻足回头。身后的门与幕帘在这瞬间都闭合上了，震耳欲聋的音乐声似壁虎被利落切断的尾巴，利落地消散不见了，仅余墙壁仍带着神经质般的节奏震荡。现在他来到的是一个与外面那个喧哗生动的世界全然不同的，将死的世界。这里灯光昏黄阴郁，空气凝滞沉闷，所有的一切都垂头丧气着。下了班正在卸妆的酒侍，关机换班的DJ，和收了工的黑市拳手共处一室，各耽一隅，暂时地放下包袱，剥离出疲惫不堪的灵魂揽镜自照。  
当然，这一切都和步惊云无关。按照校长雄霸的观念，这世界上统共只有两种人，一种是改变环境的英雄，一种是被环境改变的狗熊。雄霸本身是为自吹用的，但这话本身也算有些道理。步惊云一走进来，原先颓丧的气氛便如狂风过境，一扫而空。所有的人都抖擞了精神看着他，唯独他目不斜视，直奔主题，朝后方紧闭的另一扇门走去。  
他没有敲门，正抽着烟盯着监视器的老板见他进来，匆忙站起身，递烟般地送了个笑脸。  
“好啊好啊，真是厉害，厉害。”  
“我的钱。”  
酒吧老板是个人精，却独怵他，能不聊固然极好，忙从抽屉里拿出一个约莫半个指甲盖厚的牛皮信封，暗盼他莫耽搁太久。待步惊云伸手过来时，他又把手一缩，谄媚着开了口。  
“阿铁，因你战绩好，这次我多给你包些；但客人们希望下场对战时，你能，”他夸张挥舞的手臂暴露了他紧张的心情，“对战时间再长点，或者输个一两次，破点记录，不然大家不买别人的账，这生意嘛，也就不好做了。”  
步惊云冷冷看着他，薄唇抿成一道刀锋，看得酒吧老板脊背发凉，再往下就无论如何开不了口了。步惊云的手半抬着，眼睛落到他手里的纸袋上，老板心里便一个激灵，下意识地双手奉上。  
步惊云拿过那个信封，眼睛仍盯在老板脸上，他不动，老板自然也不敢动。  
“我，不会输。”他仿佛许久不曾说话那样，又仿佛要老板仔细听清楚那样，四个字说得极慢，说完也不等老板反应，拿着信封转身便出了门。  
直到他的身影消失在门后，残余在屋内的威压才随之消失，老板抹抹额头，摸摸桌沿下紧贴的手枪，心里嘀咕，也不知是这枪快，还是这人的拳更快呢。  
步惊云换了寻常衣物，从另一侧出口沿着楼梯往上走。休憩中的女酒侍盯着他薄T恤下健硕的身形猛瞧，却没人敢贸然上前来搭他的话，坊间传闻千奇百怪，总之都不是特别好的，是以步惊云在这鱼龙混杂之地虽是出了名的王者，然而竟没有一个女人敢来摸老虎尾巴。  
这时已是夜里11点半前后光景，舞池正至酣时，外头却是一派清静。步惊云踩着暗窄的台阶，来到一楼后门口。他站在门前，还没有伸手开门，心中却先起了一种猛兽的直觉，在告诉他危险的临近。  
步惊云自那虚掩的门缝里往外看。这后门位置地处偏僻，和正门虽隔不算太远，但却挨着另一条隐秘小路，寻常没有人走，两侧都是后墙，墙上仅有两三盏街灯照明，除此之外便是一大簇一大簇海藻般的黑影。雨停了，屋檐下水滴声声，有三五人正在那昏黄的街灯下借火点烟，低声用脏话相互笑骂；从身形和一点照亮的外貌上看他们都相当年轻，属于正在抽条或者刚刚瓜熟蒂落的阶段，每人都批发般地穿着黑背心和黑牛仔，肩膀上有着相似的纹身--不用说同样也是批发的了，前后腰各插着不同样式的刀。他们神情紧张，东张西望着，靠着彼此的小打小闹纾解情绪。从这些行迹基本可以判断出，这群初生牛犊来者不善。  
虽然是视线死角，但步惊云亦能听到门背后还有几个人说话的声响。他快速辨认一番，约莫竟有七八人。  
步惊云的性格注定他对任何事情都不会思量太久。他就粗末算了算人数，也没个热身，接着把门一推，大步迈了出去。

再回到聂风这边。先还说他陡然在这新奇地见到个熟人，便似众游鱼一般，扑通跳进水里。不过好在他反应快，步惊云一场比赛打完，他也就回了神，紧追在步惊云后面，想跟他说说话。这当儿他还有心情去想学生会的社会调研，暗忖若是按时间地点事件皆照实写了，会不会给人家带来麻烦。不过他暂时倒没想到，打黑拳这件事情也算是步惊云的诸多秘密之一了，他要是想说，势必能闹到满城风雨。也得亏是聂风这样良善的性子，若是换成别人，哪怕有一点歹意，即便步惊云全不在意，将来也绝不会太好过。  
聂风有了跟步惊云搭话的理由，便仗着身高优势，在拥挤的人群中紧追步惊云不舍。但可惜最后他还是没能追上，眼睁睁看着步惊云进了后台的门，两个保安顺势把他拦在了外面。  
聂风估计自己那声云师兄对方没能听见，心下不禁惋惜。他还没弄明白自己方才乍见步惊云时那猛然加速的心跳作何解，要追人还没追上，自然是有些失落的。这时他已后知后觉地回味出撞破秘密的味道，更觉不好，便起了一种老实人才会有的念头，非要当场去告诉步惊云，这个秘密他不是故意要看见的，以及会帮他保守住秘密，将来也绝不会告诉别人。  
聂风不知道后门的事情，猜测步惊云会从正门出来，便回到最初的门廊入口处。他这期间还给断浪发了条短信，告诉他别等了，今晚或许会较晚回去，断浪一时却没给他回消息，也不知是不是睡了。  
而他站着傻等的时候，步惊云正在后门痛揍来找事的小混混们。  
这些混混们原本想的是恃众行凶，以多敌寡，收拾了步惊云，便可一仗成名，打响江湖第一炮。他们怀着一股单纯的美好的理想，都试图在云端上种出一片花海来。然而接下来名中带云的现实代理人狠狠地将这些不切实际的花朵碾碎在他们指尖，打的未经历过真痛和伤痕的小青年们哭爹喊娘满地找牙，尖叫声直可传出两里地外。  
步惊云一边揍人，倒是有闲空生了疑窦，若真是要找他的麻烦，大可以派些专业打手过来，厉害的滋事者他也不是没经历过。然而这群躺地上打滚的半大青少年们，却是崭新且脆弱的，连刀口的血都未曾见过，这点微末水平无异于浪费资源。  
他踢掉狂叫着扑过来的青年手里的水果刀，身体往前略倾，也没使多少气力，手肘一抬，即撞在对方下颌骨上，那少年便又惨叫着望后扑倒，空下来的手连忙去扶脱臼的下巴，瞬间丧失了战斗力。步惊云旋即回神，拉住另一个少年的身体转过半圈，用胳膊勒住对方下巴，一个锁喉术即让他失去知觉，躺倒在地上。也就一会光景，七八个人倒了大半，剩余的面面相觑，心里怕极，眼里盯着他的动向，脚步后撤，看来是准备跑掉的了。  
步惊云此刻并没有趁胜追击的心情，仅维持着一种消极备战的半紧张姿态。若不是这时有两件事情发生，那些青年原本是可以跑掉的。  
他们才刚转了个身，最靠近巷头的那个刚要窜出，忽听到有个年轻的声音怒喝道：“不准跑！”  
步惊云却没注意那声音的主人是何方神圣，只因他听到了另一个声音。  
“云师兄！”  
原来刚刚真的是他。步惊云回过头去，看见从光亮之中匆匆跑来的聂风的身影。

绝天从黑处缓缓现出身来。他头次来看黑拳，说是只看热闹，到头来狗友一激，便下了最大的注在释武尊身上。他赌释武尊赢的理由只有一个--他讨厌看起来比他厉害的男人。人生首场黑市赌注一下赔了个大的，还被朋友们嘲笑说没见过他这么蠢的。是可忍孰不可忍，他既揍不了朋友，只有去揍让他输钱丢面子的罪魁祸首步惊云了。正巧最近他门下刚收了几个小弟，今晚带着一起来撑场子，马上就能派上用场。  
绝天指望着出口恶气，然而他今晚运气不太好，计划一直赶不上变化，打人的反被揍，他这时才发现自己何止是低估了步惊云，他简直是在把大象当蝼蚁。眼见着步惊云揍也快揍完了，刚收的小弟已阵脚大乱，他这个大哥再不现身，恐怕以后也没什么卖狠的机会了，短期之内家里道上也绝抬不起头来，要想再收小弟，只怕还得过段日头。  
想到这里，他便是骑虎难下，只能强出头了。绝天先把小弟们喝住了，露些威严，再学他老子那样慢慢走出来，他一面走一面在心里思量：该以什么方法赢了步惊云？若是要输，该怎么输才能最大限度地降低伤害和保住面子？  
他原本期待的方式是：步惊云看着他走出来，眼神中带着打量，而他高深莫测地一笑，报上大名，先给对方一个地位上的下马威，若他识相，必是不会太给自己难看的。  
然而这一切却被聂风的出现打乱了。当时的局面变成了绝天和一众小弟干站在那里，看着聂风跑向步惊云，步惊云丢给绝天一个乌黑的后脑勺，一双眼睛想必是紧紧跟着聂风的。  
他们一个急声叫“云师兄”，一个低声唤“风师弟”，世间只剩彼此，眼里再无他人，绝天在一旁看着，一口银牙都咬得泛酸。  
随后绝天觉得这个风师弟有些眼熟，似乎在哪里见过。他很快便想起之前不幸淋雨的偶遇，原来冤家路窄的，居然又在这里碰上了，真叫人想放过都没法错过。  
绝天眼珠子一转，忽然有了个绝佳的主意。

有个贯彻古今的学问，叫柿子挑软的捏。反推可得捏柿子的人手指必然没什么气力，否则若是掌可开山，也无所谓柿子的软硬了。绝天到底有着身为未成年人的自知，深谙这道理，步惊云这块又臭又硬的石头他捏不动倒也没必要强捏，毕竟有个看着软乎的聂风送上门来，以他为要挟说不定还能有两分胜算。  
绝天若是开了天眼，必定要为当时自己的决断拍案--他如此有先见之明地早早看破了风云之间的厉害关系，可笑后来多少蠢蛋还以为步惊云油盐不进呢。  
这两秒钟的得意也必将伴随着无尽懊丧：即便他能看穿这时的二人是否已发展至未成年不可言说的程度，他也压根不是他们的对手--他居然忘记还有二拳难敌四掌的道理。  
没有天眼的绝天选择从心判断，挑聂风下手。他的计划是先放松姿态，弃步惊云不顾，转而跟长发弟套近乎，诱他近身。等到了近前，他将有以下动作：趁着二人松懈之际，猛地抓住长发弟发尾，在手腕上飞快绕两圈，扯至前胸贴后背，长发弟迫于头发受力，必然弓下腰身；长发男到手后两人飞快后退两步，另一只手同时掏出匕首，架在长发弟脖颈上，形成要挟短发哥的筹码。该系列动作须一气呵成，不能有半分犹豫，与步惊云相隔要一臂以上距离以免吃亏。同时他还安慰自己，虽然抓头发这招实在女气，但无毒不丈夫，且大丈夫不拘小节，便告坦然。  
绝天算盘打得啪啪响，实践起来也毫不含糊。聂风在认出他来之后，态度相当谦和，道歉特别干脆，没等绝天走太近，他自己反倒迎了两步。绝天心中窃喜，见步惊云没跟着，便觉计划已成型大半，一只手在口袋里抓紧了匕首，只等再近些。  
“你叫什么名字？”绝天状似无意随口问道。  
说来也怪，聂风虽才见他两次，却莫名心感亲近，正张口待答，身后云师兄忽然低声急喊了他一声。  
“师弟！”  
聂风回过头去。  
他和绝天本就相隔不远，此刻已走至跟前，二人距离不过两步。绝天见机不可失，当下疾步上前，抬手一捞，便去扯聂风的头发。步惊云在其后急喝小心，聂风亦听到身后动作，当即转回身来。绝心个矮臂短，这一捞便没捞住，他反应极快，五指成勾回手一抓，抓住聂风胳膊，脚下随即横扫，意欲借力将聂风踢倒在地，便可翻身压制。  
哪知这么一拉，他居然没拉动。绝天换了个角度再拉，仍然没拉动。  
两回合下来，绝天的心凉了：他成日介地跟他哥学散打拳术，还专门拜了师父，虽说年纪尚幼，论本事足可撂倒成年，这聂风看起来文气，绝不是练家子，怎么就拉不动呢？  
绝天自然不知道，聂风自小专攻腿上功夫，不说踢人的精准狠，下盘是极稳的。要想拉倒他，怎么也得到步惊云的水准。  
错失机会，绝天反应倒快，索性直接伤人，边掏出匕首边喊，要你好看！  
当然反派怎么说都是错，这也算是个真理了。人没划到，绝天只觉手腕一紧，裂骨的疼痛袭脑，情不自禁便叫了一声痛。  
“松手。”  
原来是步惊云大步赶至，单手提了绝天一条胳膊，把他吊至可正视的高度。绝天一抬眼就见一双兽样的黑瞳直直瞪着自己，难得怕到移开视线，只用另一只手和双脚拼命踢打。步惊云见招拆招，下手狠捏，痛得绝天手腕欲断，匕首不得不脱手落地。聂风被步惊云拦着，见绝天叫得惨烈，便在其身后劝道，“师兄，他到底看着还小，别太难为他。”  
步惊云瞥了他一眼，又看了看绝天，也不说话，但力气却可见是松懈了些。聂风又去劝绝天。  
“你多大了？叫什么名字？怎么拿着这么危险的东西？”  
绝天咬紧牙关不想理他，然而步惊云这老虎钳手指夹得他难以承受，使他不得不恨声道，“我叫绝天！”  
“年纪。”步惊云金口吐了两个字。  
“…14！”  
聂风心里有点儿吃惊，想不到这孩子实际比看着还要小不少，这样一来反倒像是他俩在这里欺负一个未成年。他暗道，莫非是家中变故无人看顾，才使他交了坏朋友，还深夜独自浪荡在外？便也不顾方才自己险些伤在他手上，转而又去劝他师兄。  
“云师兄，你看他还是个未成年，估计也不是有心害人，若是他肯服软认错，便放他回家吧。”  
步惊云心里隐约觉得不甚好，依他以往经验，这绝天眼神狡黠招数阴狠，身上尽是高档货，言行有恃无恐，又带了些手下，必不是善茬。但他并未反驳，反倒点了点头。聂风冲他一笑，还未启口劝说绝天，绝天眼圈却先一红，眼泪一掉，便大哭着卖惨。他此时像个放空的气球一样全无气势，步惊云只得松下手，由聂风蹲下来扶住他。  
绝天抱着膝盖，头埋在胳膊里，哭得肩膀一耸一耸的。聂风看不下去，伸手拍拍他的头，轻声安慰。绝天在臂弯中抽泣了一声，似乎说了些什么，聂风没听清楚，问了声什么，便凑得更近，与绝天几乎额贴额。绝天这时微微抬头，从肘弯中露出一双眼睛，两厢对视，都在对方脸上看到了自己的面影。聂风正怔着，绝天忽伸手一搂，将他抱了个满怀。  
“你要是我哥哥就好了…你比他温柔多了…”  
他边说着，边利用步惊云视觉死角，从地上把聂风脚边的匕首偷偷摸在手里，话音方毕，刀锋也送了出去。这一招着实阴毒，聂风若是不留意，身上便多一个窟窿。聂风觉察到歹意，千钧一发之际把他推开了，然而毕竟距离太近，锋利的刃尖终是在手臂上划了一道不小的口子。  
绝天见伤人目的已达成，起身拔腿便跑。他打的便是这么个算盘：步惊云见聂风受伤，必不会对他紧追不舍。先前那几个虾兵蟹将早就跑得一干二净，现下他这落荒的模样未被人见着也算是幸事，回头收拾了那帮废柴，此仇隔日再报也不算迟。此外，他还顺手摸了件好物。  
最后一石二鸟真是一石二鸟，绝天对此心里得意，一时忘了在步惊云的手下败将之耻，不禁边跑边笑出了声。  
如他所料，步惊云确没去追他。他弯下腰，把聂风扶了起来。聂风用手捂着胳膊，勉力不让他看见。步惊云一把拉住他手腕，扯开他挡住伤口的另一只手，就这旧街灯细细查看。那伤口颇深，把聂风半条胳膊和步惊云手指都染红了，幸而看似未伤及动脉， 即便如此，血也流得格外缠绵了些。聂风见步惊云皱起眉头，薄唇紧抿，纵便自己已疼至失力，也要冲他扯起嘴角笑笑，与他道，  
“云师兄，这点小伤，不碍事。”  
聂风安慰起人来向来能使人如沐春风心神安宁，继而说不定就信了，独步惊云不吃他这一套。  
“去医院。”他言简意赅地吐出三个字，一手托着聂风的手肘，指下按住他手臂中段内侧，另一只抓住他手腕。聂风被他拉着，不由自主地就抬脚跟上，两个人走过一段短短的黑巷，回到酒吧正门所处的地段大路上。  
时近半夜，路上空无一人，湿哒哒的地面上随处可见汇集成片的浅积水，行过时会留下黏糊糊的水声。这时要坐地铁回学校医务室包扎显然是不实际且不人道的行为，步惊云仿佛清楚去处一般，大步流星走得极是笃定。  
聂风觉得自己仿佛成了师兄豢养的宠物，在外遭了秧，承蒙主人抬爱垂怜，紧巴巴急切切要在这夜半时分拉去医院看一遭方能安心。他这脑袋瓜里惯于胡思乱想一气，思绪活跃情感却驽钝，犹如超前硬件配上老派软件，过了好一阵才渐渐觉出滋味，偏还是个剑走偏锋的， 总以为自己给人添了麻烦，不该叫步惊云费心兼带同情。  
“云师兄，我没事，可否先把手放开？”  
“不行。”  
步惊云说得断然，倒叫聂风这柔絮心肠无话可说了。  
短暂的沉默之后，步惊云难得主动地开了金口，”手机。“  
聂风一脸茫然，过了片刻才想起去摸口袋，这么一摸，却发现手机不见了。他又摸了摸仔裤的其他口袋，再抖了抖肩上的背包。  
“……似乎是方才弄丢了。算了，之前屏幕碎时便想着换一个，只是一直舍不得，这倒给我个机会了。”  
聂风自顾自地说着，步惊云却撤回抓住聂风手腕弄丢那只手，从口袋里掏出自己的手机，解了锁递给聂风。  
“打你的手机。”  
聂风直觉地想推说算了，但那双黑眼睛这样盯着他，他顿时说不出反驳的话来，便接过去，输入自己的电话号码按了拨出。  
原本黑色的拨号界面上，忽然出现了他的名字，和一张圆形的头像，原来步惊云存过他的号码。  
然而最令聂风震惊的是，他的头像居然自己都不曾见过。  
限定的圆形区域内，春意烂漫的色彩满得几乎要漫溢出来，正中是他微扬的侧脸，对着眼前一簇盛放的桃花笑得极致温柔。

电话响了七八声，被拨号人切了。绝天拿着手机，不甚满意地轻哼了一声。先前套他的名却被步惊云识破，这时守株待兔等电话，存的却还是“云师兄”。  
“嘁！什么师兄，又不是武侠漫画！”  
绝天把摸来的手机在手中把玩了一下，密码他破译不了，这手机是前年的老款，系统未升级至最新，连个GPS都没有；屏幕支离破碎，无色透明的机壳透着一股子穷酸劲；也就一个未接电话，电池便剩得岌岌可危，卖二手都没人要。若不是他想从中获取更多情报，早扔到垃圾桶里去了。  
绝天又等了一会，耐心顿失，便决定不再等了。他扬起手，对着不远处的垃圾桶做瞄准状，正抬高待扔时，手机忽然震了一下，屏幕明亮了起来。  
绝天往那上面瞥了一眼，忽然兴奋了起来。  
那原来是条短信，发消息的人名正端端正正写在最上一栏呢。  
##（4）  
断浪拿着刚得来的钥匙，提着旅行包，在路口随手拦了位长相顺眼的姑娘搭讪，问到男生宿舍所在，不一会功夫便到了目的地。  
断浪以往在高中里虽然仗着少数民族的身份不务正业，然而他的书其实读得不错，若不是家里出了一连串祸事，或许高考时他还能靠成绩与身份加分，顺利与聂风跨入同一个校大门。可惜往往就是天不遂人愿，如今他只能排在一群一看便知非关系户即特招生的闲杂虾蟹当中，默不吭声地做条鲤鱼。他这时红发已染回黑色，剃了个板寸，两侧甚短，左右各露出半截青白头皮；黑T外敞襟套了件短袖衬衣，相较以往收敛许多，活似根不显眼的野草，乍见他的人兴许会有个温和的误解。  
开学之前他早打听过了，这所谓的中州大学附属职校，虽说挂靠，却不但从大学处分不到半点教学基金，还得年年上贡一般给中大交些美其名曰“借名费”的分红--而这都源自本届中大校长雄霸的精打细算--是以校区建设不甚好。然而等断浪进了校门才发现，这不甚好的形容也是过分委婉了些。  
老旧的宿舍楼位于校园一隅，5层高的墙体看上去极单薄，大半外皮已剥落，呈现出一片斑驳的黄灰白，上下楼的台阶经年踩踏，已有不少露出里层钢筋，脚步稍重些，便似乎能震得上下两层楼跟着抖三抖。  
断浪的宿舍在三楼，上去时掉漆的木门半掩着，推门进入后是间约莫16平的四人间，空气凝滞闷热，尽管窗户大敞着，却一丝风都吹不进来。  
他跟早来的两人不冷不热地打了声招呼，便挑了张空床放包，安静地收拾起行李来。断浪一旦收敛了眼神，把那双过分灵活的眼睛微微垂下，看上去就有七分寡言木讷相。在这老实皮相底下，他不动声色支着耳朵，把该听的不该听的都听了个七七八八。  
断浪东西不多，很快已拾掇齐整，尽管出了一身汗，他却全不在意，往刚铺好的床上闲散躺了，两手垫在后脑下，半眯了眼睛小憩，只等聂风消息。  
这时那木门一响，门口响起三两脚步声，听起来似乎又有新房客来入住。断浪懒得睁眼招呼，仍旧闭目养神。那新来之人并不急着进来，在门口跟旁人小声抱怨了几句，接着沉寂了半晌，这才慢步走了进来。  
若不是这没完没了的动静，断浪几乎要睡了过去。他躺在上铺，听见头一侧有个年轻人在拿腔捏调地跟几位室友打着招呼。断浪正想装睡，电话却在这时响了起来。  
他一下子坐直了，自上铺一跃而下，正好和新室友打了个照面，他的眼神在对方身上打了个转，也就象征性地扬了扬眉头，算是打过招呼，便接起电话望外面去了。

聂风今天有个预备团会，秦霜也难得来了，他不得不去，结果一直开到近6点才结束。甫一出门他便赶紧给断浪打电话，连连道歉。  
比先前说好的时间晚了一个多小时，两个人最终在天荫街碰了头，一同去了家平日不常去的红菜馆。聂风前两日刚得了通知，他申请的奖学金下来了，且是一等。断浪本不愿要他破费请客，可这天的迟到，到底给了聂风一个十足的赔罪理由。  
正好你我也都开学了，还都在一个地方，相互隔得不算远，必得庆贺一下。  
他既这样说了，断浪终不会拂了兴致，两人依口味挑了家平日里人满为患的火锅大排档，趁着时间尚早挑了个好位置落座。稍顷便有服务生端了锅底过来，红白分明的鸳鸯锅恰对应各自的口味。  
断浪虽终日恹恹，对学校和未来都提不起多大兴致，可与聂风相聚时的开心很快便冲淡了这股感觉，一听啤酒下肚之后，他滔滔而谈的兴致也上来了，便把这天的种种见闻说与聂风听。  
聊得正酣处，冷不防聂风把头一偏，眼睛一亮，冲着断浪身后扬声唤了句：  
“咦？云师兄，你也来吃饭？”  
他一边站了起来，对断浪匆匆说句，“你等等，我去去就来。”便往那个方向疾走而去。  
断浪与聂风在一处时，最常见他云淡风轻的模样，可这溢于言表的惊喜神情，却是连他高考出成绩那日都未曾见过的。断浪心里一讶，转头望去，见了来人，又是莫名一沉。  
两桌之外的走道边，聂风背身而立，正和一位长手长脚身量甚高壮的年轻男子讲话。那男子眉目浓烈神情冰冷，发型和长相都相当不近人情；他原本把手插在裤子口袋里一个人走着，见聂风过去便停下脚步，手也抽了出来，松松垂在身侧。聂风1米8的个子，往他身边一站，倒衬得娇小了。他俩一处，聂风是就连断浪也少见的多言，另一位却惜字如金，薄唇微闭，偶尔似被聂风问道什么，便点一点头。  
因人来人往的走道不甚宽，又身处人声鼎沸的大排档一侧，两个人靠得极近，几乎到了可感知彼此呼吸的程度。断浪自小到大几时见过聂风除他以外的其他好友，这一幕看在眼里，心中百味杂陈，顿时涌起一阵不适，仿佛青天白日里从窗口飞来一只禽鸟，将他豢养多年的宠物眼睁睁叼走了。  
许是感知到断浪的眼神，那青年人忽然抬起眼睛，如电似光般瞥了断浪一眼。

这里熙来攘往的，叫断浪没法偷听到什么，他索性收回目光干等了一阵，见聂风还没与那师兄话完，便自行下了些菜在锅里，拿起筷子在沸腾的红汤里涮肉吃。过了一会见白汤那边的菜也熟的差不多了，他又去帮聂风捞在碗里。夹了两筷子之后，断浪的手就停了。他把筷子一丢，站起身，大步迈过两张桌子，往聂风身边一站，恰好听见寡言男子嘴里难得蹦出三个字。  
你的伤？  
聂风见断浪过来，神色居然一慌，条件反射抬手半遮腕，半途又想起来断浪也不是不知，便又放下去了。  
“我没事，已经好的差不多了，谢谢师兄关心。”  
断浪的眼睛在他俩脸上一溜，忽道，“风儿，原来你的伤是前辈帮的忙？”  
谁曾想他七曲八弯的潜台词里既是钓鱼又是暗讽，步惊云看了他一眼，聂风却似乎因此松了口气，笑着回他，“是了，我那天手机丢了没法跟你联系，又错过末班车，是云师兄陪我去诊所，又送我回学校的。”  
断浪意味深长地哦了一声，若是换个人，他必要说你们三更半夜凑在一起干什么“好事”，又缘何能凑在一起，然而换做此人此时此地，话到嘴边，忽然打了个转，又咽回肚里。  
“既然这如此，不如叫你云师兄也跟我们一起吃，饭菜正巧刚都端上来，不够还能再点。”断浪扯着嘴角，说完便暗骂自己何必违心，可还没等聂风开口，步惊云嘴里兀然蹦出两个字，不用。语罢也不多招呼，转身便走。  
聂风一双眼跟着他走出几步，叫断浪一搭膀子勾住肩膀拉了回来，“舍不得啊？”  
“瞎说什么呢。”  
聂风失笑，纯当作调侃，他身体被拉得微侧，贴靠在断浪身上，脚下不禁跟着往座位走，这远去的人自然是看不成了。  
如果以一杆秤给断浪的理智与情感做个衡量，这两个对立面必然是以2：8的比例达成一个微妙的平衡。又倘若让断浪给他心目中聂风和其他人做个衡量，他将以高于理智四倍的情感认定，聂风是无法用其他人衡量的常数一般的存在--不过那都是在遇见步惊云以前的事了。  
断浪自己也说不清楚，为什么他会对仅有一面之缘的同性抱有一股近乎敌意的反感，他不认为那是出于对身高体量以及学识等的嫉妒，也不认为是对对手的变相认可，思来想去似乎只有聂风一个理由可以解释。他只有聂风一个好友并熟知他的一切，聂风自然只能有他一个好友且也了解他的全部，这个等式是必然绝然理应如此的。于是可推知，他对聂风有十分真心并对他人不屑一顾时，vice versa（反之亦然）。这样全然正确且恒定的等式，便不应该硬插入一个变数。  
那之后没过多久，他俩在大学校园里又偶遇了孔慈。九月天高的傍晚，孔慈一袭水粉长裙，在晚霞斜照之下沿湖缓缓行至。聂风正专注地与断浪聊天，还是孔慈先出声招呼，他才转过头去。断浪几乎一眼就看出了名堂，也隐隐猜到结果。他这时倒没有心情骤落了，所做之事亦符合世间一切损友的天性：用胳膊肘撞撞他知交好友，两头转动眼睛，再用那意味深长的语调拖个长音，用假意的愤懑和真情实感的揶揄开着俗气的玩笑。  
“风儿，你们是不是有点什么？这位就是我未来的嫂子么？风儿你都不告诉我，做朋友也太不够意思了。”  
而他一本正经的老友也必定是正经人的做派，陡然红着耳朵，与他严肃澄清：“浪，你别胡说，坏了别人名声，学姐可是我霜师兄的女朋友，我们之间怎么可能有什么。”  
他的语调听起来确是没什么的，然而听在别人耳力却有了什么。  
断浪笑眯眯地看着孔慈白着一张小脸，慌里慌张找了个借口便落荒而去，心中甚至是有些幸灾乐祸的。  
“你不喜欢她么？这学姐生得不错嘛。”  
聂风对他的轻佻摇摇头，“这个跟喜欢不喜欢没关系，无论如何鸠占鹊巢就不行。”  
断浪闻言大笑，“风儿，原来你不是风儿，却是只斑鸠。”  
他俩在大学前的路口作别，聂风一会7点还有节选修课，便问断浪要不要旁听，学校虽不同，但中大校风一向开放，大课名师总有不少他校旁听生，如不是占位过分，倒也没什么人声张。  
断浪却笑笑，抬臂伸了个懒腰，“得了，我这种水平，听也听不懂，去了也是睡觉，还不如回宿舍躺床上舒服。”  
聂风一脸意料之中地叹了口气，“那你好好休息。”  
“知道了知道了，你快去吧。”  
聂风点点头，也不多说，转走便走。断浪看了会他的背影，直到他进了楼里，这才转身沿着主道一直出了校门，在路边招了个的士，直往商业区方向去了。  
开了约20分钟，出租车停在一处商场的背面街道，路边有人正把手插在裤兜里，嘴里叼着根烟，眼见车停过来，便上前两步，手搭在车蓬上往里瞧。  
断浪一见他，忙抬脸一笑，打声招呼，“天哥。”  
那男人把头一歪，示意他下来，一边从口袋里掏出钱夹，把车钱递给司机。  
“天哥，不用了，我自己来。”  
天哥手指捻着烟蒂，眯眼道，“付都付了，啰嗦个屁。”  
断浪察言观色，忙谢道，“那这次先记着，回头我请天哥抽烟。”  
天哥嗤笑一声，往边上窄巷一摆头，示意他跟着。断浪亦步亦趋，间或挑些松散字眼搭话，天哥有一搭没一搭地应着。这人他不相熟，全靠介绍打工的同宿给了电话，他心气虽高，有求于人也懂低头，张口闭口都喊声天哥。校外打零工虽不是件麻烦事儿，机会大把抓，但断浪想的多点，左右不过进了所破校门，无甚前途，中规中矩反而毫无出路，他自诩人中龙凤，一朝吃了命运的苦头，若是早早能攀点亲故，拿下点人脉关系，今后入社会也要容易些。从这点来看，断浪上就和他爹完全不一样。这会儿他正年轻着，精力过剩，脑子里野草丛生，还搞不清未来模样，然而断浪脑子里充斥着搞出名堂的念想，总想从腥土里长成林子里最高的那棵。  
断浪便在这闹市一角的KTV打起了零工。他对上课无甚热心，本也不是他感兴趣的专业，便只想着与人来往，平日里赶上不爱点名的课，能逃便都逃了，整日不是KTV就在闹市里泡着。他学校与中大相邻，和聂风应是很好见的，然而他想着暑假里寄宿在聂风寝室里，时常在屋里枯等勤工俭学的聂风收工，带着夜宵回来与他一齐喝酒，又想那顿奖学金得来的请客和半途杀出的程咬金，和聂风见面的冲动便生生被掐没了。  
他在中大兄友弟恭的，我这旧友也不便凑什么热闹。  
这样一来，他便是收到聂风来的消息也不积极回，总想着晾一晾再说。聂风虽不是爱聚会之人，没什么由头找他吃喝，但若是碰上有趣的社团活动，还想着叫上断浪同去，但都被断浪以这样那样的理由推拒了。说来也是他性情使然，断浪与聂风交心多年，却对自己打工一事只字不提，纵便是找理由，多也不是真的。  
估计说了风儿也不会太在乎，又不是什么大事，不说也罢。断浪心忖，却在青枝绿叶的年岁里渐渐浮露出曲折睚眦的性子。倒是聂风这边，并非没有疑惑，不过他转念一想，断浪大概是刚开学，选课听讲入社团诸多事情，只怕还兵荒马乱着，自己这样一头热地邀他出来，非但帮不上忙，说不定还添乱呢。这样一想，聂风不由有些惶惶然，忙发了条消息过去：  
最近很忙吧？是我不好，没想到这点，你且专心，等真空下来再与我说。我等你。  
发送后又加了条：别着急回。  
断浪看了半晌，本想回个“没有的事”，又想还是发“好的”合适，然而他拇指动了动，最终却仅是锁了屏，手机收回口袋里。若是真回了，倒显得没那么忙，一会再说吧。  
这样一放，他却仿佛忘了。

周日断浪本没报值班单，却卖了个人情，从中午12点代班至半夜。在别人看来他这是好人做派，然而断浪实际却另有算盘。说起来这家KTV外表看着其貌不扬，外楼招牌装饰都透着一股陈旧过时的气息，又恰在街背僻静一隅，能有游人路过已是十分不易。断浪初来乍到，还以为自己被室友坑了：这破败样子，看起来不到三个月合该倒闭的，怎么介绍他来？  
等进了门，才知道内里别有洞天，所谓藏富，奢靡得极为低调，接待的多不是一般客人，提供的服务也是花样繁多应有尽有。断浪在那抛光的大理石地板上摔过一次跟头之后，再未出过洋相。他眼见这洞天模样，心里霍然有个声音响了起来。

这天他不知什么运气，连着遇上两件事。  
其一是下午2点钟前后，27号的VIP包厢终于有了客人，这时恰是断浪被叫着端了酒水送去。  
他沿着走廊走到头，拐上另两节台阶，被叫停搜了身，查了证，过五关斩六将般的总算进了门。  
没有音乐声，灯光正好的中型房间一隅有三个正襟危坐的男人，下首是个中年人，另两个小青年却在上座。他们对话用的语言断浪完全听不懂，只好拿眼睛来满足好奇心。其中一个T恤牛仔身量更小的后生也不知看他哪里不顺眼，呼三喝四地找他的麻烦，还硬说他服务态度差造成自己丹田受损，唱不出歌来要投诉他。断浪怒意勃发，心里已不知用锁喉术捏断他几次脖颈，又想象他像只吉娃娃那般伏地求饶，可仍只能冷着脸应声道歉。  
一旁小几上相对放着两个紧锁的金属箱，形状大小各异。断浪暗忖该是撞上了交易现场，却不知是在做什么买卖。本以为放下果盘酒水就没他什么事了，哪知道他们要求颇多，隔三差五地招呼前台，还特特指名道姓，只要断浪去伺候着，真当他是大太监李莲英。  
又一次呼叫铃后，被钦点的断浪托着装着白葡萄酒的冰桶，灰溜溜往那方向蹭去。正到半途，忽然听到有个女人在叫他名字。  
断浪没听出是谁，停下脚步回头一看，却见大堂入口处徐徐走过来的，不正是那暗恋聂风的孔慈么？她旁边还有着个漂亮得有些张扬的姑娘，一身看上去价格不菲的黑衣，不掩好奇的神情里带着养尊处优下故作世故的天真。  
“断浪？还真是你。”孔慈笑笑，她声音里是不分对象的温柔，特别能往人心软处戳。  
“孔…姐姐？”断浪转过身，没有聂风在，他对与这女子说话没有太大兴趣，只是多少有些不打笑脸人的心理，又恰好可以靠此拖一拖时间，便也用了点心。“你是来唱k的？这时间人都还在街上逛罢，这里正好空的很，唱k是正好啦。”  
“好巧，我先前还怕人满为患呢。是不是打扰到你上班了？不如你先忙着？”  
断浪笑嘻嘻的，“怎么会？什么时候都是陪姐姐说话第一重要啊。”  
他把冰桶往旁边柜台先搁了，孔慈二人恰好走到跟前，这架势是不说也得说了。  
“我要是有你这样的弟弟便好了。”  
“姐姐若是觉得好，可以就当我是嘛。”  
孔慈掩嘴笑得略羞涩，旁边的女生古怪地看了他俩一眼，问孔慈道，“这人谁啊？”语气里鲜见礼貌，断浪心里先记她一记。  
孔慈忙介绍道，“这是断浪，是…风学弟的好友呢。这是幽若，我学妹。”  
“还是朋友。”幽若补充道，上下把他一打量，脱口道，“你是聂风的好朋友？我怎么没听他说过？”  
你又算哪个？断浪心中不悦，只不做声，还得靠孔慈来圆场，“风学弟忙的很，又哪有空跟我们聊些私人话题？”  
“那你怎么认识他的？”  
“也是之前下课，偶然在路上遇见了，打过声招呼罢了。”  
幽若看起来并没有过多介意，重心全放在他和聂风认识这件事上，又来跟他打听旁的事情。  
“你和聂风认识多久了？他小时候什么样啊？是不是很可爱？有没有照片？”  
断浪七窍心思，一见便知有点意思，这双姝怕是都看上他的聂风了，如孔慈这般想必是能看出点端倪的，这幽若恐怕还一无所知呢。他面上也不表现，只顾在旁边装傻，幽若问他什么，他便捡着无关紧要的提，和聂风做了多少年朋友，大小事挑挑拣拣一个星期都说不完，断浪要应付这情窦初开的姑娘，简直信手拈来。  
才小聊了片刻，领班便跑过来催他。  
“你还在这干什么？再不过去，VIP急了可就麻烦了。”  
幽若好奇问道，“这里还有VIP的？”  
断浪眨眨眼，“可不是，very important pig嘛。”  
三人皆笑起来，断浪趁机拿了冰桶，与她二人说，“这里价格贵点，但是音效好，MV都是正版，推荐你们挑20号的小包厢，那里环境最好，这时应该空着。”  
孔慈忙道了声谢，叫他赶紧去忙自己的，断浪走了两步又回身道，“这里的冰激凌随便吃，今天我请客。”  
“这怎么行……”  
“就当是给聂风面子。”他勾了勾嘴角，不再多说地一径去了。  
到了VIP那边，果然吉娃娃又寻他麻烦，要他不伤标签地开瓶倒酒，又嫌他倒得不够利索。断浪刚刚聊天调整过来的心情又被败掉了，只好站那里练习左耳进右耳出的本事。这时他才渐渐意识到屋里气场的比重，虽然那吉娃娃聒噪的很，但显然说话最没分量，而上座另一个默不吭声的，才是定塔神针。他梳得一头纹丝不乱的齐肩长发，穿着一身设计新潮的休闲款西装，最上两颗衬衣扣子松着，正露出小片麦色皮肤，眉眼脸型都细长，对比旁边的吉娃娃更像只杜宾。杜宾坐姿很正，仪态却格外放松，与中年人（断浪暗称他秋田）交谈时三分客气七分骄矜，可打从断浪第一次进来就没正眼瞧他。  
这天下午断浪为一种极为尖锐的愤恨所折磨，让他把出人头地的念头翻来覆去多想了几遍，暗自告诫自己不过半天，小心撑过去了才是要紧的，于是往孔慈那边打招呼时仍是云淡风轻的模样。只可惜上天给他的考验仿佛这才开始。  
VIP包厢的客人事毕后，由领班送至大门口，打扫还是落到断浪头上。他在躬身取落在茶几下的瓜皮时，眼尖发现沙发脚边上有个圆滚滚的白色小包。  
断浪伸手取了，放在手掌间，拿食指和拇指去轻捏。这个塑料包的球状体直径约2厘米，外皮带着点弹性，内里似乎是粉末状的，有着极为细腻的触感。鬼使神差的，他没有声张，静静把那包不明物收进马甲口袋里，又继续收拾房间里的垃圾。  
打扫完后他趁机去了趟更衣间，把白球转放进自己的背包内侧。没过多久，领班的过来问他有没有在包厢里拾到什么东西，断浪心里犹豫了一秒，还是装作不知，搪塞了过去。

孔慈是7点前后走的，那时ktv的人终于渐多了起来。断浪忙得满堂跑，却还抽空跑过来，把一张半价的优惠券塞到孔慈手上。  
“你这么客气……”  
“你不收才客气呢，我们这里有活动，初次来的客人都有这个拿。”  
孔慈也不是个能拒绝的性子，于是便收了起来。断浪好容易干到半夜，晚餐杯水车薪，这时已然肚饿，总算可以收工回家。他已买了辆打工专用的单车，就在KTV后巷堆啤酒箱边上锁着。换回私服，断浪转着钥匙吹着口哨，出得后门，走过唯一亮灯的角落，正到车前，还没弯下腰，忽从前方射来一道极为强烈的光线，照得他双目刺痛，间歇性睁不开眼睛。  
断浪心中大事不妙，却不知何事不妙，只直觉应和那白粉球有关。他抬手捂住眼睛，便想往后退回楼里，哪知身后已有人站着，专等他后背大开地自投罗网。  
断浪被架着两条胳膊，双腿胡乱蹬着，却被人一棍子敲到大腿上，痛得他闷声大叫。他此刻眼冒金星，浑身疼痛，手足无力，被绑架上车带至陌生房间，只能任人宰割。正心惊肉跳间，却听到一个熟悉的声音在问他，“东西呢？”  
原来是吉娃娃。

天还黑着。  
绝天打了个呵欠，有人在身后为他关上门。另有一人走到跟前，躬身道，“先生吩咐，要您事办完了回去，车已在外候着。”  
绝天站在原地瞪了他一眼，“他不来了么？”  
“先生有别的事情……”  
“什么事？我怎么不知道？”  
“这个…先生临时接了电话，但没有跟我们细说。”  
绝天冷哼一声，心忖他莫非又背着老头子和我有了新盘算？当然这话却也犯不着说给别人听。照他的性格，何至于曲线救国绕这么大个圈子，等到今日才来收拾边角料断浪，步惊云和聂风却还在能优哉游哉地享受生活。  
怪只怪，这事被绝心知道了。  
“放个屁的长线，钓个鬼的鱼…”绝天小声嘟囔着，抬头看看天色。他揉了揉眼睛，想想前两日颜盈还特特长途电话过来，叮嘱他多吃多喝早睡早起，否则睡眠不足会影响身高，不由得心情又差上两分。他朝一边的手下勾勾手指，扬声吩咐，“就这样晾他一会，身份证和学生证扣着，天亮了放他走，接下来怎么做你们应该知道了。”  
说罢大敞着步子往外面去了。

聂风这段时间烦心事不少。对人情迟钝的反面是关心则乱，断浪这样一不回消息二不接电话的，他心思不由得就往窄处钻了钻。聂风想着索性去他宿舍看看情况，却老是因着这样那样的缘由，白天脱不开身，到了夜晚又怕打扰，一直不遂行。  
另一个烦恼，便是云师兄了。自那件事以来，一个不问一个不说，都默契地闭上嘴，换作是秦霜，聂风兴许就没这么多顾虑的，可是一看到或想到步惊云这个人，聂风忽然情怯了。他此时尚未发觉自己对步惊云有一种潜移默化的关心，久而久之质变成了一种责任感，沉甸甸压在心头，还只当是渐深的友谊，且是经过误会和事故考验的，较一般人格外不同。  
他心绪难得一乱，坐在椅子上，对着一支铅笔出了神。美人凝眸，除了赏心悦目，视线聚焦之处仿佛还能开出朵花来，这时说什么都等于唐突，谁还管他是不是在走神呢？  
待他自己回过神来，便发觉周围不知何时安静了下来，不少人正偷眼窥他。聂风自觉成为关注焦点，不由脸一红，慌忙放下手里铅笔，道起歉来。  
老师摆摆手，对这个内外兼修的优等生意外的宽容，把方才的话又说了一遍。  
“……今年因为国家政策有变，来学校交流的日本留学生名额也较往年多一些，考虑到日语系人手不足，这次教务处希望群策群力，从其他语系选调一些资历较好的学生，作为交流主力来帮助留学生们熟悉这里的学习和生活。当然，学校对表现优异者会有相应学分奖励，希望各位踊跃报名。  
“散会后各参会者来讲台领申请表，按照各寝室人数分发下去。同时请各位注意报名截止时间。”  
散会后，聂风领了申请表，看看已近5点半，去断浪学校或许有机会见到他，顺便一起吃个晚饭，打定主意便去宿舍取单车。还没蹬到校门口，却把笼头一转，往路另一边凑了过去。  
“云师兄。”聂风急急唤道。步惊云单肩挎着个包，正是出事那晚聂风见到的那个。  
步惊云站住了，侧过半个身等他骑近。聂风从车上跳了下来，一手扶了单车，不知为何，一见这人便习惯性地紧张。  
“云师兄，你下课了啊。”聂风自己都觉得这开腔的问题傻傻的，却控制不住地问出口。  
“恩。”步惊云点点头，转过身继续走。聂风于是推车跟着。  
“你吃晚饭了么？”  
“没有。”步惊云的回答向来是少而精，别人听了难免觉得此人冷淡乃至凉薄，可听在聂风耳里却是种慢吞吞的冷静，连带自己的心跳也缓上一缓。  
“正好，我也没有。”聂风笑了笑，随意聊起天来，“云师兄晚上有事么？”  
步惊云紧抿着嘴，沉默了一阵才低声说，“有。”  
“…还是上次那件事情么？”  
又是一阵沉默。聂风本做好了听到”不关你事“的准备，却听步惊云又低低嗯了一声。  
莫名的，聂风有些高兴。出于好学生的考虑，他本想说的是，云师兄，这份工作太危险了，不如换一个安全正常的。可临说出口时，话陡然变了。  
”云师兄，下一次我还能去看么？“  
他们这时已经走出了校大门。彩霞满天，一抹夕阳的余晖正照在步惊云脸上，他看着聂风的眼神有一瞬间惊讶。  
最后他点点头，”可以。“  
聂风心忖那回答里应有一丝郑重，也不知是不是错觉。

聂风骑了10分钟，到了断浪的校区。这里不似中大，在校门口常被拉住抽查学生证，出入车辆还须得有通行证，康庄大路通行无阻。然而他有些路痴，半途拉住好几个学生问路，最终找到断浪的宿舍时，天已经近黑了。  
果不其然，断浪不在宿舍里，他的室友看聂风的眼神怪怪的，仿佛不信断浪会有这样的朋友，带着些轻佻的意味。聂风也不多说，道过谢便走。  
骑上单车前，聂风想到一下午没看消息，这才拿出手机来。屏显上果然有不少短信提示，全是下午开会时段发来的。其中好几条都来自幽若，时间约在2点半前后。  
-聂风，你是不是有个竹马啊？  
-名字是断浪，是你好朋友吧！  
-我知道你好多糗事了。  
-以后一起唱K吧，我唱给你听。  
-你喜欢唱歌吗？有什么喜欢听的？  
另有一条是孔慈发的，也就在他拿出手机前的几分钟。  
-风学弟，今天下午出门，正巧遇到你的好友断浪了，他正在打工。  
聂风拿着手机想了想，先给孔慈回了消息。  
-学姐好，断浪打工是不是很忙？我最近很难联系到他…  
后面又踟蹰了片刻，他才字斟句酌地回给幽若。  
没过多久，孔慈的短信便来了：他在步行街这边的KTV打工，看起来是挺忙的。  
-学姐记得是什么名字么？  
孔慈便把店名发了过来。她明白的多，并没有邀聂风同去，显得极为被动。  
聂风心想，幽若想必和孔慈一起遇上断浪了，若是以后真要一起唱K，也是不能去那里的，浪想来不会高兴。只能装作毫不知情了。想到这里，他有些松懈，又有些怅然若失。这样的心情无计可施，只能作罢，他打算继续回去温习功课，一面准备申报留学生交流的事项。

孔慈有时梦回，格外的茫然无措。  
她心知这样是不好的，不对的，全盘皆错的。秦霜这个男人，对她温柔体贴，又聪慧机敏，恨不得把所有的事情都为她丈量好了，几乎挑不出毛病。最关键的是，秦霜对她痴心一片，从不偷眼看别的女人，也从不对她隐瞒什么。另一方面，她对步惊云也不无愧疚。这个封闭的男人对她所抱有的雏鸟心态，激发了孔慈内心的母性，叫她提前拥有了一种如姐如母的情感。他们都有一些误会，步惊云以为那是爱情，而在遇见聂风之前，孔慈对此尚存怀疑，但是她曾被那种一无所惧的猛烈的情感所撼动过，动摇过，这便够了。  
按道理来说，她是应该知足的，不回报对不起这份难得的真心。可是感情不是数学，写不出等式，从来由心不由脑，否则这世界早已天下太平从无纷争。  
孔慈拿着手机，心里苦甜交杂，甜在有凤来仪，苦她痴心错付。这就好比一个人投资，明明握着增值股，偏生属意另一支跌停的，宁愿输的倾家荡产，也只图个心甘情愿。  
跟聂风隔着个秦霜的物理距离与千山万水的心理距离，难得拉近了；正心灰意懒间，老天却赐个断浪来，成心搅浑这满池春水。那一声”未来的嫂子“叫得孔慈心神不宁，墙头的花苞做梦都恨不得立时开了。在KTV再次碰到断浪时，她心里道，这恐怕就是机缘吧。

断浪再一次看到孔慈时，恍如绝处逢生。  
彼时他心里兵荒马乱，额上汗水泗流，一双眼在帽檐下张皇四顾，蓝T恤上洇了层层汗，都化成深黑颜色。谁曾想半小时前还是天高气爽风平浪静，他优哉游哉地叼着半截烟，躲在一辆空置的白面包车后面，踩着路牙子上等人。人左等右等不来。他心里冒火，情绪低落，但想着交货便了了今日一桩事，也只能暗把不爽压着。  
　　那时天公作美岁月静好，阳光灼灼行人寥寥，本是不该发生任何意外的气象。  
断浪记得第三次抬腕看表时，分针距离12点还有三步跳。他所处的这个区位于城市西北方位，暂还未圈入B城重点规划，四下里一派灰头土脸的破败。这区虽有个西城火车站，是从中心城区延伸来两道铁轨的必经之地，然而既然是这个方向，铁轨再往前走也到不了什么好地方，于是不但车次少，搭车的旅客也不多，久而久之荒凉下来，尽管还未废止，但也差不多被大多数人淡忘了。正因为此，这里的监管人丁稀少，时常有出于各种目的逃票的翻门入内，若是恰逢列车员心情好时，睁只眼闭只眼就当没见过。  
西城站前仅有大马路两条，往远处才分流似的，各条小路通往四面八方的商区住宅，大路边上两溜圈地的灰墙，无甚正规店铺，只有三三两两的临时报亭和外卖小推车。  
沿着灰墙根走常能闻到浓郁的尿骚味，一阵压过一阵，断浪虽不是第一次闻，但若闻到了也依然火冒三丈。这一带他来过三四回，这天人算是多的，令他有几分不安。  
3点都过了，人还未来。他等得心烦意乱起来，禁不住想走。走又走不掉，他身份证和学生证还被人扣着呢。想到这里，绝天那夜里说的话又不得不在脑中被强制回放了。  
“你算什么东西，鸡鸣狗盗也敢摸到小爷头上！瞧你这熊样，比得上聂风步惊云一根手指头么？要不是他们，小爷犯得着大晚上来招呼你？像你这样的，再过十年也就配做个提鞋货！”  
起初断浪被骂的云里雾里，直想这狗崽子怎么认识聂风了？认识聂风为什么却要来设计他？狗崽子又是怎么知道他和聂风的关系的？然而这件事情又与步惊云何干了？风莫不是被步惊云牵连惹上什么麻烦？  
　　过了大半个晚上，他在浑身的剧痛中反而清醒起来，也渐渐想明白一个道理：原来是人都是吃软怕硬的。  
　　断浪本质是精明的，精明人往往习惯往深了想。事后再想绑架受辱的那个夜晚，疼痛的幻觉愈演愈烈。身体受折磨时，他想的最多的是复仇；被扣了证件时，他绝望得想立时失忆，远走他乡；等真正开始干这活计了，却生出种置之死地而后生的活络；再如今，一切习惯了，尘埃落定了，断浪把陈牛皮旧账翻出来，一点点咀嚼出酸苦。  
之前初见步惊云，那种如同失物的慌乱果然不是空穴来风的。断浪仰起头，看着旁边天桥上的人来人往，各奔东西，心里陡然涌上一股强烈的情绪，令他心神不宁。他又仿佛羞于面对这种过分真挚的感情，必须在深呼吸中反复想着另一种微妙的嫉恨才能平息。  
烟燃至唇边，烟灰簌簌掉落下来，他拿掉烟头，用手指弹开，舒展身体般地站起身，泄愤般的往那橙亮的星火上用力踩下去。   
他不等了。去他妈的，这事老子不干了！他心想。  
　　便是在这个时候，他一抬头，就见右前方约莫200米远一条小径上，一个成年模样的男子正往这边走来。隔得老远，断浪就觉出他迫切并谨慎的眼神，往这一带扫来。尽管只见过一次，但断浪认得这个男人的身形，不过前一次双方守时，基本是完成人到拿钱交货走人四步跳。  
断浪把单肩上的背包往后搡了搡，抬腕又看看表。  
　　3点13分。  
　　搞什么飞机啊，他皱起眉头，打算等他走近了，先得骂他一顿。  
　　他抱起胳膊，仍站在面包车边上。那个男人应是从这个略显隐秘之处瞅见他，脚步已然快了不少。  
　　断浪本想走上两步，然而抬脚时，却不自觉往后撤了一小步，几乎将全身都埋进车的阴影处。他掏出墨镜，借着廉价涂料的镜面，把目力所及之处都窥探一遍。从这里望出去，能看见斜前方50米开外的外卖小推车，车前有个咬煎饼的男人；正拿一种盯住猎物的异样眼神看着那个男人，车后方20米的报亭前，有人蹲着看报纸；在往前20米，是临时搭的公交车站，站牌下有人站着聊天。男人身后还有旅客拖着箱子，朝车站方向慢慢靠拢。  
　　断浪脊背发凉，冷汗淋漓，大脑一片空白。他接这活实属无奈，却没真想过若是被逮住了会有何后果。他强迫自己迅速回魂，如果这时让那个男人走到自己面前，两个人只要说上一句话，一切就太晚了。  
　　他的人生，从那一刻开始就真的完了。  
　　怎么办？  
时间急迫，他在车厢后抓耳挠腮。这些人等的时间都不会短，而他在一个地方呆得太久，这时候不管从车前还是车后假装离开都太过明显；若是碰上猪队友，招呼一声也算游戏结束。不管他怎么巧舌如簧，到搜身的地步也百口莫辩。  
怎么办？怎么办？！已有人盯住这边了。  
这时的断浪恨不得有一双翅膀，从这困局中一飞冲天，逃到另一个世界去。借着这可笑的妄想，他像要痛呼老天不公那样，身不由己地抬起头。  
一袭白裙忽然撞入眼帘，断浪愣在当场。  
青天白日下，人行天桥上，来往人群里他唯见这一个人影，这人影也命里注定要被他以目光为网捕捉到那般，往这边漫步行来。  
那是，孔慈！  
一瞬间，从天灵盖灌下一抹清凉，宛如经年冰雪消融，醍醐灌顶，绝处逢生。断浪喜得浑身激灵，拿出手机时浑身都在颤抖着。  
他心定了，魂归了，胆儿也肥了，从通讯录里翻出孔慈的号码，深深呼吸一次，拨出号码。  
　　接通的信号音响了两声。断浪把帽檐转到脑后，背手在包里摸了摸，拿出东西塞进裤兜里。  
他紧紧盯着孔慈的身影，好似候鸟那般专注，心跳缓缓趋于平静。孔慈正驻足于楼梯边上，有些摸不准是下去还是回头，这时似乎听到手机的铃声。她侧过头，有些慌乱地拉开包，在里面翻找着，身体往台阶边上避了避。  
断浪刻意探出去，露出大半个身体，他看着，等着，等孔慈把那个小小的盒子拿在手里时，他忽然从车后窜了出来。他急走两步，就站在大马路上，楼梯的正下方。那个男人如今距离他也就不到10米远的距离，身边的网也正在收拢。  
男人看着他，周围的人也在看着他。断浪视若无睹，只顾专注着朝天桥上挥手，对着接通的手机大声呼唤楼上的姑娘。  
“小慈！看这里！”  
他这样肆无忌惮的，周围的人反倒都呆了。孔慈的脸上带着一丝讶然，一见是断浪，习惯性地朝他笑了一笑，眼中隐有疑惑。这时候电话已然不重要了，可戏还是要演下去。断浪暗自庆幸那天在KTV与她交换了联系方式，否则今日还不知怎么收场。  
“我都在这等好久了，之前是在地铁里么？给你发消息一直不回……”他边说边旁若无人地往天桥方向走。  
看得出来，孔慈心里是疑惑的，不过良好的修养让她并没有质疑什么，似乎只等他来解释。断浪三两步已赶到台阶边上，也不急着上去。他看着孔慈下楼，两个人都拿着电话，断浪不说了，孔慈便也不说，乍一看却像一对情人那般脉脉凝视着。  
断浪把手插在口袋里，朝孔慈咧嘴笑得活似初恋少年，等孔慈下到最后一节台阶时，他忽然张开手臂，对孔慈说，“孔姐姐，能给我一个关爱的拥抱么？”  
“你这孩子…”孔慈轻叹了一声，走了过去，任凭断浪环臂一把搂紧她肩膀，好在这个拥抱只一刻便放松下来，断浪在她耳边低声解释道，“其实是和风有关啦。”  
他这会儿总算可以恃宠而骄，再不管那一边的暗潮汹涌，两个人就站在天桥的阴影下，断浪的余光见到那男人陡然失了目标，脚步彷徨，正沿着站前路边晃悠，盯梢的人们又恢复原状，各做各事，画面再度变得和谐起来。  
“你怎么也在这里？”孔慈没有急着问聂风的事情，到底留了三分矜持。  
“也是偶然，”断浪小声解释，“刚送个朋友上车…你能帮帮我吗？这事我也不好直接跟风提……”  
孔慈犹豫了一下，趁着这个机会，断浪扶着她的手肘，手下使了个巧劲儿，也不见多少强迫，孔慈便不由自主地跟着他转身，又上了台阶。  
“你也是来送朋友？”  
孔慈摇摇头，“同学介绍了个家教…我也是第一次来，早到一刻想认认路。”  
断浪面色一松，道，“亏得遇上你了，我知道你跟风相处机会比我多，他仿佛又有了新朋友，我刚入学，事情多，更难得见他，唉~你能陪陪我么？都快11月了这天还这么热，我请你吃甜品吧。”  
“不用太客气的，”孔慈温柔一笑，又问，“新朋友？是说……步惊云么？”  
断浪心里打了个闪，飞快地瞥了孔慈一眼，把那神情暗暗记住了。  
他们这时已置身天桥之上。桥上路人不多，空气流畅，将下方车辆和人群的喧嚣浮送而上，听起来似近又远，依旧喧嚣。断浪最后看了一眼险些葬送他的修罗场，心中一块大石总算放下，松松应付眼前人。

聂风这时还不知自己“又”有了新朋友，从某种意义上来看，断浪竟是未卜先知的。10月中的一个周五，他刚上完课，忽然接到同社团同学的电话，上来就问他懂不懂跆拳道。  
“会是会一点，不过有段时间没练过了…”  
“太好了！你现在有空么？“  
“现在有…”  
”那你赶紧来学生活动中心！！救急！事关学校颜面！！特别急！！你一定要来！！！”  
那人也没细说是什么事，只道来了再说，报了个教室号便挂了。聂风想着晚上再去那家酒吧看看，空余时间本来不多，这天又没骑单车，只好一阵风一样地往学活跑去了。  
活动中心是去年新修的，外形风格都和中大教学楼格格不入，硬件却出奇的好。开始使用后聂风只来过数次，顺着大楼梯一路跑上去后，还在入口处的看板找了会确切位置。电话里所说的房间比起教室更接近于一个道场，木门是横拉式的，进去后要脱鞋，地板铺的桧木，一径的油光水亮。聂风刚拉开门，先听得一阵喧闹声，有人在边上高声喊道，”来了来了！这下可好！“  
聂风还在脱鞋，忽然就被人扯了腕子拉过去，”这位才是真高手！你的会输！“  
聂风一怔，不禁抬起头来，前方不远处，在道场的中央正围着不少人，见他来了都纷纷让开道，恰好露出一个高壮的人影。  
那人抱着臂，岔开腿站在那里，下巴微抬，一双眯起的眼睛精光四射地盯着他看。他穿着松垮垮的深蓝色道服和黑色的袴，神态放松姿势却紧绷着，在环抱的手臂和半敞的衣襟间，竖着把黑鞘无锷的日本刀。  
聂风环视了四周，发现边上站着不少跆拳道社的学生，都穿着白色的道服，不平愤恨不安各种表情都似面具一般，唯独看着他的眼睛里都透出活生生的期盼。  
”我不是高手，只是很久以前练过…“而且这架势倒该叫上剑道社或击剑社的了。  
但看起来没人真的在听，都纷纷说道，”聂风，这里就靠你了。“  
聂风心中苦笑，骑虎难下，只得从一人手中接过道服去更衣室换。现在不用问也都知道了，所谓的风云人物从来都是身不由己的。

虽然心中有事，聂风手上却不含糊。  
高个子男人把刀放了，二人相互行礼后，聂风实也不愿在此地多待片刻，心盼着速战速决，脚尖倏忽离地，大小腿绷直发力，一记侧踢便至对方侧肋处。男人用前臂格挡，却没料足这一脚的力道，身形微微一晃，居然小退了半掌距离。  
聂风微微一笑，抱拳道声”承让“。男人面露惊异，仿佛从此时才见过这个人似的，敛了表情，眼神里益发认真起来。  
二人场中揉身至一处，众人早退开足够的面积，在外围席地而坐，见聂风先发制人，就有人拍手称好来。聂风暗叹，眼锋一扫而过，见人群零落的另一角，有几个人跪地正座，道服袖子上绣着白底红日的旗帜。  
眼前这男人臂上虽没有，聂风却依然觉出些异样。但他并未就此收手，一记前踢气势逼人，全然不肖平日里模样。他自幼受聂人王敲打，且在脚法上甚有天赋，兼之蜂腰长腿的，穿上道服不论下劈还是挑踢都赏心悦目，既好看又凶狠。那男人走的是刚劲路子，对上聂风便如狂风拂柳，心有余而力不足。他久攻不下，险些失了攻势，因此有些恼了，两人再度拳脚相接后，他低低怒喝一声，忽然抬手往聂风脚踝抓去。  
他一掌似个半大蒲扇，聂风没提防这动作，脚恰好送到他手里般的，被那手盈然一握。那男人往斜后方提拉，几乎将聂风拉撞进怀里。千钧一发之际，聂风稳住身形，单脚跳起，半空中翻腰使力，竟转了360°。那角度和力道都极妙，在旁人看了仿佛男子怀里转起一阵白的旋风般，男人手里掌不住，一下便松开了。聂风方落地，抓住这失手的空隙，接着翻身的余力，一瞬间转身后踢，正好踢在对方锁骨下方。  
这一下用了十成的力道，饶是对方近1米9的个子，也被他踢得一个踉跄，险些往后坐倒在地。  
满堂喝彩声骤然响起，几乎冲出室外去了。聂风抬眼看了看壁上的时钟，不再恋战，见对面高个子男人尚未倒下，此刻正扶胸而立，顿时心生敬意，遂抱了抱拳，歉意道，”真不好意思，我一会还有事，现在必须走了，这场切磋就到此为止吧。“  
他正要转身，那男人忽然叫住他，”你叫什么名字？“  
他中文说得有些慢，发音略为蹩脚，但吐词清晰，聂风心想果真如此，他是留学生。见他神态自然，对败势并不以为然，不由又生两分好感。  
”我是聂风，英语系的。这位同学是？“  
”我是皇影，很高兴认识你。“  
聂风心里一跳，眉峰一抬，居然是他？这可真是无巧不成书了。  
原来10月初他甫领了一对一的留学生交流名单，就照着联系方式发过邮件。他那时期待大过忐忑，只没想到邮件会石沉大海。之后他又发了两封，还担心对方或许不通英文，拜托日语系的同学帮他翻译，然而也都杳无音信。聂风有些小伤心，以为对方不屑于与他认识，自己又不好找上门去，便先把这事搁下了。  
想不到不打不相识，他们此刻居然在这里碰上了。皇影还对他说，很高兴认识，果真是百闻不如一见。  
四周有人起哄，玩笑般地喊起安可，还有人叫聂风，给他点颜色看看。聂风有些尴尬，现在实在不是一个说话的好场合。  
他想了想，问皇影，“你是不是有个邮箱地址是xxxx？”  
皇影有些意外，但还是点点头。  
聂风道，“我之前有给你发过邮件，如果你愿意，可以给我回邮件。”  
皇影还想说什么，但聂风往人群里一扎，一溜烟地跑了。后来有好事者告诉聂风，那位皇影，在原地愣了一会，就忙不迭地找同伴借手机去了。

入了秋，步惊云的生活费赚得不是很勤快。他向来衣取蔽寒，对衣食住行都不甚讲究，一个月也就出场个三两回，赚够一次便是半月消停。后来被聂风撞见了，聂风虽什么都没说，他却渐渐去的少了。  
步惊云从未琢磨过自己的心态，只道不需要，是故没必要。雄霸这阵子找他找的也勤，约莫是学校考评时期将近，隔三差五令他出门送取，久而久之也终于想起来，要给他点跑腿的“零花钱”了。步惊云打黑拳这事只有校长和聂风知道，态度却各不相同。他平素寡言少语，心里对此却门儿清的很。  
夜风清凉，薄云蔽月，步惊云穿着件卫衣，微驼着背，单肩挎了背包，沿着黑街慢吞吞地走。他远远便见酒吧后门道口亮着的黄乎乎的街灯下，站岗似的戳着个瘦高人影，心里于是微微一动。那人似乎正站着发呆，都没注意到这边。直到步惊云走至面前，他才回过神来，慌里慌张看着他，仿佛做了什么错事一般。  
“哎呀，云师兄……”聂风搔搔头，黑发如琴弦一般划过指间。“我今天…又来了。”  
步惊云没有接话，只是看着他。聂风果然又说开了。  
“今天周五，我记得上次也是周五，就想今天你可能会来，就在这等了下。”他说着说着自己笑起来，“看来我运气不错，等到了。”  
“手机，可以发消息。”  
聂风有些不好意思，“不想打扰你…”  
“……没有打扰。”步惊云目光这样坚定，昏暗的灯光下依稀可见聂风脸上陡然红了，眼睛却亮的很。  
“那我下次提前发。”  
“…好。”  
他们有一搭没一搭聊了片刻，聂风跟着步惊云走到门口，说，“云师兄你先进去，我往前门去，一会比赛加油。”  
他才撤身走了一步，手腕忽被抓住了。聂风忙回过头去，见步惊云微垂了眼深深看他，心里一下全乱掉了。  
“不用去，跟我走。”

　步惊云也不去想自己究竟是在何时，出于什么心态接受了身畔多一个人的存在。

　　休息室里有个壁挂式显示屏，4k高清的，在这里坐着看比赛显然比人群堆里挤着好。他罔顾老板和侍应生或诧异或意味深长的打量，也不跟聂风多说什么，自顾自去换衣服。聂风如何招架这群人他不管，仿佛在心里已有定论般的， 他毫无意外地相信着这个人。

　　时间不长，对手很弱。赛前老板不停地暗示，叫他悠着点，观众都爱看曲折游戏，不玩点花样庄家没赚头。步惊云飞快地把这句话忘记了。他来这里只有赚钱一个目的，更何况今天还多带了一个人。

　　速战速决后他与下一组擦身而过，前方的大显示壁上打出他的代号和下一场比赛的时间与对手，步惊云眼神匆匆掠过便不再看，这也是他所不关心的…

　　进门时他就看见聂风已从位置上站了起来，匆匆过来迎他。

　　“云师兄，又赢了呢。”

　　步惊云看他满脸的喜悦，心里除了一种淡淡的不解外，竟有点想要回应的冲动。然而他也不知道该说些什么，只点了点头，又去更衣室换衣服了。

　　伸手取包时，似乎有谁正打电话过来，手机在包里震动个不停。从内封里掏出来一看，却是一个意想不到的名字。

　　手上动作的停止只是一瞬，步惊云按下接听键。

　　“步…惊云，”听筒里传来孔慈犹豫的声音，带着点变调的温柔，“你好。”

　　步惊云一时间没有说话。这个人。那件事。他们的关系。都是乱的。5月的那一次就是快刀斩乱麻。自那以后，他们仿佛很久不见，又仿佛才在昨天告别。

　　“我知道我不该打这个电话给你……你放心，我不是来给你添麻烦的……”孔慈急急地解释，仿佛这样说就能全然消除掉那些暧昧的痕迹，“你，你还好么？”

　　步惊云弯下腰，徐徐在长凳上坐下了。没人在更衣室里，聂风在外面等着。还好。

　　“…什么事？”

　　“也不是什么重要的事情，但就是听说了一些，所以就想给你打个电话……”

　　手机是多么讨巧又令人讨厌的东西。他能感受到面对面时聂风的情绪，却感受不到电波彼端孔慈的意图。这样的关心究竟是客套还是真心……？

　　电话里的孔慈仿佛是另一个人，步惊云做不了什么，只是默默听着。可渐渐的，孔慈的话也说尽了，电话里两厢沉默，步惊云能听见对面细细的呼吸声，若隐若现的，几乎断了气。

　　“见面吧。”最后他说。

　　孔慈安静了一小会，似乎连呼吸都屏住了。

　　“见面，说清楚。”

　　他听见孔慈说了一个好，又等了几秒，见她没有说话，便把电话挂了。

　　孔慈坐在咖啡馆的卡座里，把十根手指平铺在桌沿上，一个人发着愣。

　　这该是最后一次了，她暗暗告诉自己，以后绝不主动找他。

　　如果不是断浪，她竟不知，聂风和步惊云这两人关系何时起竟这么好了，好到令人担心起来。她不由地回想起断浪那时候对她倒的苦水…

　　“我暑假从老家过来，先借住在聂风宿舍里。他放假也没回家，整个房间就他一个人，经常早出晚归的，一晚就转钟到2，3点才进门。一开始他告诉我说是社会调查。我那时还纳闷，到底什么社会调查需要弄到那么晚，不过他说是学校介绍的，我也不好多问。哪知道后来终于出了事……

　　“他早上才回来，我记得很清楚是5点半左右，那时候我急死了，消息不回电话不接--哦对了，就因为这事他还换了个手机--结果一晚上没睡好。那时天刚亮起来，我迷迷瞪瞪的，就听到宿舍门开了。我本来都松了口气，没想到人还没看清，先闻到好浓一股血腥味儿。

　　“我吓了好大一跳，觉都吓醒了。聂风还不让我说，只说出了点意外，已经找医生看过，缝了几针。他说没事，我却不觉得，那伤口活活过了一个月才好，你去看，疤还留着。

　　”后来有次我们出去吃饭，撞见一个人，聂风还不想给我介绍，他这么见外我第一次见呢，也不想拂他面子，就只打了个招呼。我记得…他名字是步惊云，还问他伤怎么样了。

　　“慈姐姐你看，这不会是我多心吧。”

　　孔慈慢慢吐出一口气，不，这可不是多心。聂风和步惊云，本就不该是一个世界的。

　　她感到一个人影罩了上来，一抬头，就见步惊云默默站在桌子对面看她。

　　“你…你来了。”

　　她免不了慌里慌张的，总有些怕他。步惊云在她对面坐下。两个人默然以对，所幸这咖啡店内种着些花花草草，把怪异都挡在一个孤僻的小空间里。

　　“要不要喝什么？这是菜单……”

　　步惊云没有回答她，“什么事？”和电话里的第一句一样，单刀直入。

　　孔慈咬咬嘴唇，“我听说，你和风学弟的关系很好。”

　　“……”

　　“是这样，我听人说他前一阵子出了点事，受伤了…现在大约是好了，不过伤的挺严重的，还缝了几针……”

　　她声音越来越低，其他的话一时说不出口。步惊云坐在对面，只是默默听着。

　　孔慈等了一小会，终于坐实了断浪的话。以她的了解，按照步惊云的性子，若是和他无关的，他便直说了；可若是有些什么，他反倒死活不开口……

　　她原也没打算敲打出点什么，只是想要他莫把聂风带偏了，带坏了。可步惊云是否坏，有多坏，她事前却没去想。

　　孔慈告诉自己，这事是断浪托的，她只是好心做个好人。

　　吃一堑长一智，断浪得了便宜开始卖乖。

　　活他照干，心思却跟着活络。他说不准西城火车站那事究竟是巧合撞上还是遭人设计，但自此以后总会多留个心眼。

　　他自打遇上孔慈后，便似撞见了活菩萨，隔三差五地发消息打电话，还又敬又亲地尽管姐姐叫。断浪虽然长得不如聂风俊秀，体格又及不上步惊云，心思却剔透。他端正青涩的五官，审时度势的脑子，外加天生一抹油嘴皮子，极能讨女生欢心。说是找孔慈聊天，聊着聊着断浪就不说了，换孔慈把他当弟弟，几乎推心置腹。

　　当然，她和聂风的关系，她和步惊云的关系，这些都是不说的，断浪也从来不问，他和孔慈的对话仿佛一段完形填空，断浪基本无差，很是得意。他总跟孔慈说和聂风的旧事，偶尔谈及步惊云，一脸委屈，然后在旁边悄悄观察她的神情。孔慈做过什么，他心里跟明镜似的。

　　久而久之，孔慈看起来也慢慢习惯了。先是约出去谈心，再是逛街，接着又是为了专转本，断浪求她每周做他家教。孔慈真把他当弟弟，心都化成糖水，几乎有求必应。只不过她不知道的是，断浪每周一次约她，都必定是“送货”的日子。

　　差事固然隔三差五，不算多，但也不少，一个电话call过来，断浪不论忙什么都得诸事推后，到手的跑腿费却少得可怜。他这时尚没有情报源，为了防止被顺藤摸瓜，“送货仔”相互之间基本不会见面，送东西的地址也是随机指定的。他每周约孔慈出来顶多一次，其余时候只能格外小心。

　　北方的11月已经很冷了，动辄会刮起大风，把路上的行人吹得东倒西歪的。给他介绍打工的室友下午坐在桌前玩电脑，见断浪戴上帽子准备出门，随口提了一句：“你朋友要是来了，叫他等么？”

　　“哪个？”

　　“头发巨长，长得像女人的那个。”

　　断浪拉上拉链，犹豫了一下，“随便…叫他等我，我晚饭前就回。”不知怎的，最近有些怕见到聂风…

　　他推着掉链子的单车去了一处车铺，十分钟后从满手机油的人手里领了车和“货”，这才骑到天荫街。把车锁到免费停车场那边，他就站在街头路障边上。断浪是头一次在北方过冬，室内还好，却不习惯外面的干冷，这时风吹起来，他便缩着脖子，双臂加紧，把手使劲塞进大衣口袋里。

　　没过多久，孔慈匆匆来了。她穿的挺多，毛衣裙加长靴，内衬翻绒的灰军绿大衣，后面还连着顶翻毛的风帽。见他脸色发白，惊了一跳，忙问他，“你没事吧，是不是衣服穿少了？”

　　“没事没事，走走就好了。”断浪领着孔慈往车站方向走，“今天去家新店，全天开业，据说到了饭点领号都得排队，我们这时候去就没问题，正好能喝上下午茶。”

　　“其实去图书馆就好了……”

　　“姐姐做我老师，我当然得涌泉相报了。”

　　孔慈笑笑，道，“那正好逛逛街，以后还有的冷，我陪你买件厚点的衣服吧。”

　　断浪开心地应下了。

　　只一瞬间，他带着笑脸把手放在孔慈肩上，轻轻推她转身。没有人觉察，一包“货”就这样进了孔慈身后的帽子里。

　　他们去了一条老街，到站后断浪说要等等，先见个朋友，孔慈说要去一旁等着，却被断浪拉住，这样就几乎变成断浪在圈着她。他到站前5分钟发的消息，没等多久，就有人来了。断浪的眼睛早在四下里观望一周，这时大半个心都放了下来。他推推孔慈的肩，让她去避风的墙角，收回的手心里捏着他的东西。

　　孔慈就是断浪的二手准备--甚至远不止这样。

　　断浪近7点才回去，手里提着个大纸袋，里面装着孔慈为他挑的羽绒服。果然还是女人会买东西，去的地方都是半价往上的折扣。不枉他这些天请客喝咖啡吃饭还附带陪聊……

　　寝室的窗户亮着，断浪推门进去，却没看到别人。在他的位置上坐着个人，这狂风天气头发也不束着，缎子似的披着，黑得亮得叫人心痒。桌上的台灯开着，他手里拿着本书，正读着。听到门这边的响动，他转过头来，一见是断浪，嘴角一弯，眉一舒，便站了起来。

　　“你回来了。”

　　他如此坦然，这散发着脚臭汗臭四下里都是垃圾的陋室仿佛就有了家的味道。断浪掩饰住心里的动静，反手把门阖上，垮了肩膀往屋里走。他一边将纸袋和背包丢上床，一边随口问。

　　“其他人呢？”

　　“说今天立冬，一起出去吃饺子去了。”

　　“来很久了吧？”

　　聂风愣了愣才道，“还行，也没多久……”

　　断浪心里轻嗤了一声，这还想骗我？这群人下馆子的地方5点开门等位，他肯定是至少3个小时以前来的。

　　“你怎么不去吃？”

　　“想等等你……”

　　“那一起吃吧。”

　　“好。”

　　职校的食堂一如既往的难吃，但聂风似乎饿了，上菜后刚吃起来的10分钟一句话都没说。断浪之前饱餐了一顿，这时完全没有感觉，于是叫聂风多吃点，自己拿了个空碗做烟灰缸，在对面点起一支烟。

　　聂风有些讶异地看了看他。

　　“我不知道你都开始抽烟了……”

　　断浪笑笑，在碗里弹了弹烟灰，“近墨者黑，也就是玩一玩。”

　　聂风沉默了一会，把筷子放下了，“我们也是很久没见过了。”

　　断浪叹了一口气，“我知道你学业忙，也不想打扰你……”

　　“怎么会！”聂风脱口而出，眼神有些急切，“你是我最好的朋友，谈何打扰了！”

　　“我知道…我知道的。”断浪本来还想开个玩笑，这时忽然开不下去，他自嘲地笑了一下，却维持不住放松的表情，“不过我还是你最好的朋友么？”

　　“当然！”

　　“那步惊云呢？”

　　“他是我朋友……”聂风抓抓头，“不过我也不知道他当不当我是朋友。”

　　“你傻啊。”断浪简直要翻白眼，“别人都不拿你当回事，你还送上门倒贴么？”

　　聂风的语气里是明显的不以为然，“他虽然不怎么说话，不过我觉得蛮值得信赖。”

　　断浪眉一挑。“和前辈的女人不清不楚的男人哪里值得信赖？”

　　“你说什么？！”

　　他看着聂风，看着聂风的表情凝固了，眼神沉了下去，所有轻松的、欢快的甚至因为未改变的关系而喜悦的神情，一瞬间都消失不见了。

　　十九个字，他不介意再说一次。

　　

　　聂风的头很疼。

　　前一天晚上明明滴酒未沾，然而第二天醒来额角却似要裂开一般。

　　他起床后用冷水洗了个脸，坐在桌前发了十分钟的呆。8点有一节语法课，现在已经7点40了，他完全不想动弹。

　　室友还在睡觉，聂风勉强穿好衣服，拿上课本，出门才发现手套和帽子都忘了。

　　第二天是个冽冽晴日，昨天的风把云都刮走了，这会儿碧空如洗，太阳亮白，照得人影深深，只是更冷了，空气一干起来就寒气彻骨。

　　聂风在路上慢慢走着。心乱如麻不足以形容他现在的心情，还有更多的情绪是气，是悔，抑或难以置信，他自己全都收拾不清楚。

　　这些情绪有个共通的前提，是信任。因为是断浪说的，断浪又是亲眼见的，描述给他听了，这事情无异于把聂风推上一条独木，是去是回，只容两个选择。

　　信断浪，那曾经的一切就得推翻重新审视；不信断浪，那这还算是最好的朋友么？

　　聂风最终翘了语法课。他坐在湖畔的石凳上，给步惊云发了条消息。

　　-云师兄，有事相谈。

　　发完后他坐在冷空气里等着，强行让疼痛发热的头冷静下来。他没有想为什么只要一出事便总是先找云师兄的， 他只是觉得这件事情实在不好跟孔慈提及。

　　他以为要等许久，没想到步惊云很快回了消息。

　　-在哪。

　　-湖边上。我去找你吧，你在哪里？

　　步惊云又发了两个字。

　　-等着。

　　聂风只好坐在那里，石凳太冷了，过了一会他又站了起来，寒意像虫子一样无孔不入，往他身体各处钻。聂风的脚都麻了，捂在口袋里的手指冻得发僵发硬，可他一步都没挪开。

　　

　　步惊云进了校门直奔湖畔。他脚程很快，老习惯，这天早晨甚至还要快一点。步惊云从来不怕冷，这天仍是一件长袖T外罩一件皮衣。快到远远望过去，聂风穿得活似个纺锤，正对着一池残荷寒景出神。

　　他应是冷极，隔着一段距离都能看到那如纸一样的脸色，肩膀微耸着，站在那里一动不动。

　　步惊云心静，是以容易看出别人心不静，他知道聂风虽然外表八风不动，内里却是心绪混乱不堪。他这样看着，速度却难以觉察地慢了点，一步步走了过去。

　　果然，聂风直到他走到面前时才回神，茫然间先下意识低唤了声“云师兄”，随后脸上才如活过来般，浮现出各种神色来。

　　步惊云视若无睹，见他只有鼻尖泛着微红，说了句，“走。”转身便走。

　　聂风直觉迈步跟着，片刻后才问。“去哪里？”

　　“吃饭。”

　　食堂过了早点时间，他们在教师小区的早餐铺落座，点了煎饼、驴火烧和大米粥，佐菜是自制的腌萝卜和辣椒酱。步惊云付的钱，聂风吃的心不在焉，只是喝粥多少让冻透的身体缓了过来，步惊云倒吃的极快，只一会的功夫，就变成他看着聂风吃，脸上却没有半点不耐。

　　等到两人案上都干净了，步惊云才开口。

　　“什么事？”

　　聂风在那笔直的注视下低了头，皱起秀气的眉毛，在脑海里挑选合适的字眼。

　　“云师兄……你最近见了孔慈么？”

　　步惊云不说话。聂风脸上一寒。

　　“你们是不是……”

　　是不是有过？是不是对不起秦霜？是不是还藕断丝连？5月的那个夜晚，他是不是没白摔一跤，其实除了他以外，所有的人都是故意的？

　　步惊云还是不说话。他看懂聂风的挣扎，只是不太明白为何他的沉默会让聂风脸上有些微庆幸的痕迹。

　　“这件事情本和我没有关系，我只是听人说亲眼见过……不管你们现在是个什么情况，就当我是多管闲事或者误会太多吧，我也不会跟别人提，我只希望…你们，我们都能照顾一下霜师兄的感受。”

　　聂风不管不顾的，卯起来把话都说尽了。步惊云心中微微一沉，这段话很长，他确定心情是在听到聂风说“和我无关”时陷下去的。对于别的，他的情绪不想管。

　　“好。”

　　步惊云应了，忽然站起来，聂风猝不及防看着他的样子仿佛透过他的视网膜印在脑海里，令他离开早点铺后一段时间里仍然记忆犹新。

　　有一瞬间他想，究竟是谁呢？

　　

　　孔慈主动找上断浪是12月里的事了。

　　在那之前断浪恰好接了活，这次的客户要的多，他进了间门可罗雀的中药铺子，拎了个油纸包出来。送货点在“鸽子笼”，是个港式建筑群，建成有些年头。

　　断浪头次见到这么多货，心里不禁有些慌，之前慌不择路的记忆涌了上来，他心里疑神疑鬼的，下意识觉得不妙。可不妙归不妙，他总得送“佛”到西。这事情做得久了，他自己都生了点无根之念，想着有朝一日他成了卖货的，有权有势，关键是日进斗金，他还不随便收拾吉娃娃…说不定背后还有别人……

　　他掏出手机和接到电话几乎是同一时间发生的。

　　断浪心中一喜，飞速按下接听键。

　　“慈姐姐……”

　　“……小浪。”孔慈的声音听起来极缥缈，“你今天……方便吗？不方便的话就算了……”

　　“方便，方便极了。怎么了？”他问得很亲切。

　　“没什么……就是想跟你聊聊天。”

　　“非常欢迎。不过我现在在路上，不太方便接听电话，要不要约到哪个有卡座的咖啡馆？”他故意加重最后几个字，想象那声音在孔慈心中造成何等效果。

　　“不，不用了……”孔慈的反应如他所料，先是惊惶，接着故作镇定，“你现在在路上？要去哪里？我能……跟你一起去么？”

　　“可以是可以啦，就是地方有点远，慈姐没关系么？”

　　孔慈在彼端轻轻嗯了一声。

　　“那我现在过去找你。你在哪里？”

　　孔慈报了个地址，断浪便把车骑了过去。他今天穿了新羽绒服，又是防风手套和毛线帽，里外都暖和极了。

　　

　　孔慈也没想到，断浪带着她，坐地铁几乎跨了大半个城市，由市中心去到边缘。

　　她起初还有些羞于启齿，后来不知怎的，在那双笑着的眼睛前，她不由自主打开心扉，倒了话匣子，把最近连绵的苦恼都倾了个够。

　　也不知那次是被谁撞见，到处说她和步惊云私会，还有声有色有模有样，故事里的她简直是个淫娃荡妇，在公共场合与男朋友的好友勾勾搭搭眉来眼去，丑事做尽只差最后一步，何止恬不知耻，简直丧心病狂。这事几乎全院都知道，只怕也传到秦霜耳朵里去了。他最近忙得四处转，跟着导师出差做调研搞论文，可昨天，他居然从出差的地方提前回来了！

　　她怕秦霜不信她，怕步惊云责难她，却更怕聂风瞧不起她。这一年多的时间里，三个男人让这个女人心力交瘁，此刻一颗芳心仿佛再也负担不住了。

　　孔慈颇委屈地流了几滴眼泪，正擦着，忽听旁边的断浪说，“慈姐，你老实跟我说，你是不是喜欢我家风儿？”

　　孔慈心里一慌，手一止，不知什么时候被断浪知道，这事她提过么？她垂了头，难以应对。

　　断浪语声悠悠，倒没有什么轻蔑或自得的情绪，“你别怕，没有谁告诉我，你也没说，是我看出来的。”

　　孔慈暗松了一口气，事到如今看他诚意，似乎只有点头认了。

　　“既然如此，你跟风儿告白吧。”

　　“这……这怎么行！？我比他大……”话才说完，她就后悔自己说错了话。

　　断浪冲她挤挤眼，“聂风自幼没妈，我打包票他喜欢年纪大的。”

　　“可他好像不怎么喜欢我……”

　　“他以前没谈过恋爱，只有过笔友，哪里知道喜欢不喜欢的，得说了才知道啊。”

　　孔慈这才接了句她觉得对的话，“但是我有男友了……”

　　“分了呗，结了婚还能再离，不愿意离就私奔嘛。”

　　孔慈总算被他逗笑了，“你这小孩子，净瞎说。”

　　断浪用肩膀顶顶她，“真的，要不我帮你。”他猛然抓住孔慈的手，趁她反应过来前将她的手机解了锁，在名单里装模作样找聂风的名字，打开输入框，写了几个字，慌得孔慈忙伸手按住他。

　　“唉哟，发出去了。”断浪轻松避开孔慈的手，晃着显示“发送成功”的手机，笑道，“事成了你可怎么谢我？”

　　孔慈又气又羞，脸泛桃花，夺过手机丢进包里，一时说不出话来。

　　地铁广播里传来到站的提示音，这段是陆上，窗外忽然闯入一幢住宅群，暗灰色的影子宛如命运之翅，缓缓罩上驶进站的列车车厢。

　　

　　聂风看着手机屏，陷入短暂的沉思。

　　上面显示方才收到的一条短信，是孔慈发来的。

　　“我与 在‘鸽子笼’这边，速来。”

　　这是什么意思？她和谁？

　　聂风想不明白，他回了个问号，孔慈却再没有回复。

　　恐怕是有事，孔慈才会这样发的。聂风没想太久，查了鸽子笼的具体地址后便动身了，路上顺便给秦霜也发了条。聂风心中忐忑，总有种奇怪的不好的感觉，仿佛为了心安，他给步惊云打了个电话。

　　电话响了几声后，步惊云接了起来。

　　“云师兄……”那次之后，他们再没有见过面。聂风一方面觉得不太好意思，另一方面却有种莫名的别扭，不想看到步惊云的脸。

　　“……”

　　“你在哪里？”

　　“房间。”

　　“一个人吗？”

　　“恩。”

　　步惊云一说，聂风就信了。他舒了口气，正打算挂电话，步惊云却问他，“你要去哪里？”

　　聂风说了站名，步惊云二话不多说便挂了。

　　到站是30分钟后的事情。

　　

　　30分钟后，风云突变。

　　原有的一切在一瞬间扭曲变形，都再也回不去了。

　　聂风先遇着步惊云，又在站口等了秦霜，三人一同去“鸽子笼”。

　　孔慈依旧没有回消息。电话无人接听，后来变成关机。

　　他们进了住宅群。那是个中空的建筑，从入口进去后是个长长的天井，抬头望上去，天空是巴掌大小的长方体，除了正午，朝里的四面都是从上到下单调的黑影。

　　声音在四壁弹跳成回声，偶尔有不知从那层传来的孩童的哭喊和嬉闹声，徐徐回荡着。

　　他们三个站在那巴掌大小的天空下，听着穿缝而过的呜呜风声，各自想着心事，这时忽然听到一个女人在楼上大喊。因为带着回音，一时没人认出来。

　　那女人又喊了声，“不是我的！”回音一直旋转向上，仿佛要突破这鸽子笼那般，响个不停。

　　秦霜脸色都变了。他们正站在楼梯边缘，三个人一齐仰头往上看。

　　一个纤细的身影从10层高的楼上翻了出来，一下子掉落在面前的空地上。

　　就这样眼睁睁看着，谁都无能为力。

　　

　　那瞬间只是一眨眼的功夫，却长得仿佛世纪。

　　噗的一声，是人体落在地上的闷响。

　　先清醒过来的是秦霜，他大步跑了过去，险些被楼梯绊倒，他跪了下来，将孔慈的身体小心搂在怀里，声音支离破碎。

　　“阿慈……”

　　孔慈像条岸上的鱼一样，身体是那样的软，她看起来全身的骨头都碎了，从嘴角慢慢流下红黑的血。

　　她仰着头，仿佛在看着秦霜，又仿佛没有。瞳孔像深棕色的玻璃珠，先是映出一个，接着又映出一个，又一个。

　　她看着生命里的三个男人，一个是爱着她的，一个是希求着她的，另一个，却是她喜欢的。

　　孔慈看着聂风慢慢走近，在她面前蹲了下来，眼睛里便迸射出回光返照的神采来。她的手臂动了动，在地上拖出长的血痕，紧握的手掌松开来，由指尖向聂风延伸过去。

　　心愿未了啊……

　　嘴唇翕张着，她努力想要说出未能说出的话，“我…喜欢的是你……”

　　孔慈叹了一口气，终于缓缓闭上了眼睛，再无生息。三个男人或站或蹲，形成一个诡异的三角，在这恍然大悟却迟来太久的真相面前，各自沉默不语。

　　只是这12月的寒风，仿佛从此刻才真正刮了起来。


	8. 番外 蛇性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桃花将来时的一点剧透。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！断浪x聂风  
> ！强奸  
> ！动物介入  
> ！药物注射  
> ！旁观者
> 
> 把这辈子没敢写的都在一篇文里写了。

　　“这可是墨西哥玫瑰蟒，瞧这白质，这红章，配种都花了好些功夫，再有这么纯的花色，难！”  
　（上）  
　　去C国不到三个月，断浪就养了条墨西哥红蟒做宠物，还洋洋取了个好名，叫做火麟。  
　　养至半年，长逾6尺，身量巨大，足可生吞一个人。断浪没定性，对火麟却是极好，平日里不喂白鼠兔子，专喂鸟窝掏出来的雏鸟。这凶猛受他爱宠，便只驯服他，接连咬死咬残几个喂食人之后，断浪也就不假他人之手了。  
　　这煞神贪暖，平素但凡断浪在了，必不会放过缠绵机会，从人工洞窟里爬出来，往断浪身边盘成一个圈，简直形影不离，这天却全然不知踪影。断浪指使身边小弟去外面草丛里找找，这时却另有属下从外而来，带来个消息，就三个字。  
　　“找到了。”  
　　失踪一周多，断浪险些把这丛林翻个底朝天，最终还是给找到了。他一高兴，倒把这蛇的事情先暂时抛在脑后。  
　　  
　　干掉地头蛇，断浪就是老大。他现下的小弟们各个都是地精，对这一带地形和住民都极为熟悉，带着断浪在雨后的泥泞地里七拐八弯，很快就走到一处高跷楼前。断浪在那木梯前切齿地笑，眼中似能迸出火星来。  
　　“跑！跑的掉么？”  
　　他冲着带路的小弟勾勾手指，叫他过来，“谁住这？”  
　　“是个纹身师。”  
　　“男人？”  
　　“是。”  
　　“几时遇上的？”  
　　“两三日前，附近有人夜里见他扛了个人回去，那之后吃食比以前买的多，还买了不少伤药。”  
　　“就他一个人住这？”  
　　“没有别人了。”  
　　“他在么？”  
　　“现在在店里，一般6点关店回家。”小弟看看表，“还有半个小时的时间。”  
　　断浪舒舒眉，轻吁了一口气，“倒是方便了不少。”  
　　“好好守着，谁都不许接近。那人回来就带上来。”  
　　他吩咐道，抬臂把散在肩头的红发于脑后一把抓了，用根皮筋束起，插着腰左右看看，从身前的小弟腰上取把枪随意插在裤缝里，出巡般地一步步走了上去。  
　　C国地处热带，雨季漫长，传统高跷楼都拿干草编墙搭房顶，木头做梁，地板却用竹片铺了，每片间隔将近一指宽，夜里煞是凉快。断浪上了顶层，索性把人字拖甩开。他用手指把竹门推开条缝，朝里窥视。这房间破了一壁，橙红的余晖此时照进来，恰好把空荡荡的格局照得分明，屋里没什么东西，仅在屋角有张吊床，一个黑沉木箱，边上竖着卷好的凉席，另一侧是盥洗用具。断浪对这些毫不在意，他眼里只能看到个消瘦人影。  
　　那人正对着门坐在地上，两只胳膊把膝盖抱了，一声不吭地，从青黑的发间，从时间的彼端瞪视着他。  
　　断浪一怔，随即一哂。他在怕什么？他还有什么好怕的？  
　　断浪用力推开门，大步迈了进来，脚下的竹片在嘎吱作响，仿佛整幢楼都要塌。他这样大张旗鼓的，对方却连个眼神都懒于施舍。与其说他在看着什么，莫若说他眼中空无一物。  
　　他们二人之间的距离，断浪这次仅用了五步便走到了。他蹲下来，审慎却饶有兴趣地打量着对方，嘴里轻声唤他，“聂风。”  
　　这个名字说出口，断浪觉得陌生至极，他有多久不曾唤过了？他曾经都是叫他风儿的。只有生气时，决裂时，他才正经八百地叫他的名字。  
　　“风儿。”他换了最熟悉的名字，依然觉得奇怪，到他自己都忍不住笑出了声。  
　　实在是讽刺，此刻的他们，还能友好地亲昵地互称小名呢？眼前这个人甚至连话都说不了。  
　　聂风的长发看上去很干净，似乎刚有人帮他洗过。他的脸上也没有在外逃亡的汗渍和尘土痕迹，身上的衣服倒是一周前的模样，显然有人帮他清理了能够清理的地方，衣服他却不愿别人帮他脱。  
　　这样的聂风，究竟是谁造成的？  
　　断浪不无得意地想，除了他，还能有谁呢？  
　　他抬起手，以指代梳，撩起聂风额上的头发慢慢望后顺。聂风的头发又黑又软，是遗传颜盈，他不剪，是为了聂人王；现在因为他，这两个人都死了。因缘没了，聂风的长发还在，这让断浪有一种奇异的满足感，仿佛这发丝上牵系的，只有是他的过去和现在。  
　　头发往后撩去，聂风的脸就露了出来。这是张俊秀的脸蛋，从上到下是个标准的鹅卵形，下巴尖尖；眼睛是琥珀色，看人显得极暖，只是现在谁也装不进去了。断浪的眼神在他脸上逡巡，一时看眼，一时又看唇。聂风连嘴唇都似他母亲，颜色是佐藤锦的红，嘴角微翘，显是惯笑的，然而现在也不笑了。这样的一张脸，偏生在左眼靠近眼睑的位置有一道约五厘米的伤疤，生生坏了这张脸的平衡。断浪一见那伤，就想到步惊云，不自主地脑子里浮现出那个男人在他面前与聂风接吻亲昵的样子，他心生怒意，恨不打一处来。  
　　聂风像个漂亮的人形空壳，里面的灵魂也不知到得哪里，断浪却特别满意，兴奋和愤怒交替着不断涌上来，叫他忍不住弄乱聂风的头发，然后抓着聂风的脖子，把他拖到自己面前。  
　　受了大力，聂风坐不甚稳，几乎倒在地上。断浪把那乌发在手腕上缠了一圈，往上用力，迫使聂风抬起头来。这样的他嘴唇微张，瞳孔因为痛觉而收缩，但却毫无反抗的样子，使断浪益发情难自已。他想马上把聂风带回去，再考虑怎么玩弄他，可是刚抓着头发拖了一步，却发现拖不动了。  
　　聂风的手指正伸进竹片里牢牢抓住，他仿佛觉察到了危机那样，不愿离开这个给过他三天安逸的狭小空间。  
　　断浪呿了一声，竟抬脚去踩那手背。他也不知为何这样的恨，仿佛要把那手指踩断般地，要那痛深深铭刻在聂风身心，便往死里碾压，直到竹片的边缘能看到血色。聂风一声不吭地承受着，断浪令他的头往后拗，见那脸上连眉头都不曾皱一下--聂风只是平静地看着他。  
　　断浪顿住了，他尝到久违的挫败--这人不再对他予求予取了--慢慢把脚移开。他此刻终于意识到自己的失常。断浪骗人害人杀人无数，腥风血雨里摸爬滚打这么多年，什么场面没见过，到头来还是在一个失心的聂风面前，他失了常。  
　　他深吸了一口气，强迫自己迅速冷静下来。断浪是个投机者，他需要冷静，却在追求快感的路上永不停歇。脑子里飞快盘算着法子，他松开抓住聂风的手，开始在这屋里翻箱倒柜地找。很快的，他找到两条绳子，一条很长，被他套在梁上，垂在地上的一端被他系在聂风脖子上，恰好让他直着腰坐着，却不能躺下。另一条将聂风的双手在身后绑成直臂缚。  
　　他翻翻捡捡，竟还在那个木头箱子里找到个黄连木的口枷。他扶着聂风的脸，想要他张口，可聂风并不让他如愿。断浪素来深知他的，便柔和指间动作，轻抚他脸颊。  
　　“聂风，风儿，张张嘴。”  
　　他哄他，拿他原来的腔调，装出一切尚未发生的样子，时光静好天下太平呢。谁知聂风这时却似比他清醒，铁了心不听他的。断浪转转眼珠，于是倾身过去，将那两片薄唇衔进嘴里。  
　　他断浪，只为让聂风开一次口，竟要学他此生最恨之人步惊云的手腕。他似不恨，却是极恨的。他贴着聂风的唇--这还是前所未有的一次--他以前不是没有想过的。那时在学园里，夜里他躺在聂风的床上，晚风徐徐月光如水，照亮整间屋子，聂风就睡在他旁边，毫无防备地，嘴唇微微开着，整个人在那月色底下发着微光。  
　　到底是什么滋味呢？那时他想。  
　　原来是这种滋味呢，现在他想。  
　　苦的干的柔的温的，皴裂的皮肤下有血的味道，平时看起来挺薄，放在唇下齿间却有着柔韧的质感，他很想咬一口，又怕坏了事，只好在其上辗转，用舌头感受。  
　　断浪想起小玉，想起他有过的几个女人，她们尝起来都差不多模样，都未曾使断浪满足过。过了这么多年了，他心里一直有一个空洞，洞里流淌的是那个夜晚的月光，在凝固的时间里倾泻满地，像一个无法实现的春梦。  
　　现下他掉进这个洞里，一直往下坠，没有尽头似的，直到聂风微微一动，张开了嘴，时间的魔咒铺展开来，月色铺天盖地的，将他的心都填满了。  
　　断浪用舌头去勾引聂风的舌头。他有些忘记自己要做什么，一松手黄连木口枷落在身旁，他用胳膊搂住聂风的身体，将他用力锁在怀里。他眯着眼睛，看着那琥珀色的眼珠子里有自己小小的身影，也冲他眯起眼睛。断浪的心噗噗跳着。  
　　这时那眼珠子仿佛活了过来，上面罩了一层温润的水色，聂风在他怀里动了动，轻声唤句，“云师兄。”  
　　他还迷糊着，仍不知今夕何夕，断浪却醒了。  
　　断浪被一道雷劈醒了。他手一伸，把黄连木抓在手里，望后撤了身体，聂风贪恋那体温，还想唤一声，断浪已令他把那苦得发涩的木头衔在了嘴里。  
　　他差一点，鬼迷心窍地，坏了大事！  
　　  
　　（下）  
　　12月了，C城进入凉季，天公吝啬雨滴。前两天的雨还是入月以来的第一场。聂风衣衫干净，想必被雨水淋了个透彻，才遭人捡回家里养，做只无口宠物。  
　　断浪心燥难平，阳物半硬着，在屋里走来走去，眼珠子却定在聂风身上。直臂缚让聂风身体前弓，可脖颈上的绳子却又令他不得不挺直了背，他伸直了脖子，从长发间露出的颈椎的骨节清晰可见。他微蹙着眉跪在地上，半昏半醒地咬着木枷，沉默似尊泥像，方才的回神有如昙花一现。  
　　断浪满肚子无根之火，心里五味杂陈，说不出的不畅快，所有情绪都要在他身体里放起炮仗，却一时无处可泄。这时他见夕阳尚未完全落尽，东边却早早升起苍白的月弓，聂风静跪的身姿浑身浴火般泛着橙红，半边明亮，半边却是浓墨重彩的黑，忽地立刻有了决断。  
　　从来都是他想要便要的，得不到就全去抢来，跟聂风不过做了几年朋友，何时生了这么些优柔寡断的情绪？  
　　当断即断，他这姓也不是白承自他父亲的。  
　　断浪又蹲下，仔裤勒得他裤裆紧绷，二两肉身不由己地胀痛。他把枪转插至后腰，先用双眼过一遍瘾。聂风怕是疼的紧，细白的脸上泛起一抹红，汗珠如瓷器上的露水，密密凝在额间。只是仍未能回神，眼中一片雾蒙蒙的放空。  
　　倘若从未越界，便无多少绮思，可吃过一次甜头之后，断浪想要更多。  
　　他已无所顾忌地，把头凑至他颈间。在那大敞的T恤领口间，聂风恰露出一截锁骨，断浪于是伸了舌头，在其上舔一口。他像个孩童在舔着甜筒，闭着眼睛，感受舌苔上一瞬蔓延开的，他最喜欢的温度和味道。  
　　他在那脖子上留了个牙印，这痛让聂风条件反射地缩了缩。断浪斜睨他，双手从下方衣摆处探了进去。他甚爱这甜筒滋味，不仅舌头，连手指都贪图享受。  
　　聂风的身体，打小他看过无数回，彼此都知底细，曾几何时少年戏耍，还曾互相上下其手，彼此撩骚，怎生就未有一刻有如今这感受！  
　　断浪不知，情欲二字，实乃一念之间，无端生出来的。  
　　聂风的皮肤是湿润柔韧的，内里潜伏着青春的弹性，散发出一股雨打蕉叶的味道。断浪的手指一路往上，慢慢拂过他的腹肌，放在胸口，感受到他和风絮语般的心跳。  
　　他如此平静，这如何够！？而他又在不经意间，习惯性为这个男人付出自己残留的一点温柔。  
　　他断浪其实是不屑于这些的。他真正追逐的，向来只有电闪雷鸣，风激浪涌的残酷与澎湃！  
　　断浪拽住那根绳子，把聂风往上拉去。聂风从嗓子里憋出一声咳嗽，身体情不自禁往后倒，双脚不由挣扎起来。断浪用另一只手把聂风的腿用力分开来，自己伏身其中，歪头看着聂风脖子上青筋毕露，看着他的脸涨至通红，无法呼吸，却因为手脚受制神志昏聩而不能反抗。  
　　断浪兴奋了，阳物益发硬挺。他像个胜利者那样，把这个人的生死玩弄于股掌，却丝毫不再感到愧疚与不适。他早不是当年那个无能小弟，只会跟在聂风身后，看着他的背影与另一个男人渐行渐远。  
　　聂风是他的东西。  
　　他迫切地附上去，隔着口枷，舌头如蛇一般舔着聂风的下唇和下颌。因缺氧，那嘴唇泛着青，却和下颌一起紧绷着，让断浪在上面狠狠咬下一口。  
　　再去摸聂风的心跳，已快得如擂战鼓，断浪这才满意地松了手，放他一条生路。  
　　聂风长长的吸气有如一声叹息，过后他瘫软在断浪的怀里。断浪搂着他，脸颊用力贴着他的额头，他流了一身汗，弄得断浪也半湿了。这下之后断浪没有松手，却从裤子口袋里掏出把军刀。他一手紧搂着聂风，另一只从他领口，一点一点地，割裂他的衣服。  
　　他感到聂风似乎在他怀里挣了挣。这当头，他似乎清醒了。断浪把他身上那件T恤割得七零八落，直到碎成数块的布片剥离身体，露出那许久不见日光的白皙躯干，这才把他从肩头推开。  
　　聂风盯着他，逐渐清明的眼中流露出各种复杂情绪，似伤心似愤恨似断然似无望。  
　　断浪心里莫名一抽，脸上却笑出煞气来，“聂风，你终是醒了。  
　　“你再不醒来，恐怕我要独自一人，将这前戏做完。  
　　“一个人实在无趣，几乎让人软，不如你陪我啊~”  
　　聂风说不出话来，只能死死看着他。  
　　看他的样子，尚不知自己要对他做什么呢。断浪歪头看他，神态宛如曾经那个爱向他撒娇的少年，一根食指从聂风的下巴向下划，所到之处皆圈作领地一般，他傲慢地占有着这副身体。食指在聂风的腹上画圈，没用任何力气却十足恶意，又往下，在裤腰边缘上徘徊，似欲寻个入口，随后杀将进去。  
　　聂风微微抖了起来，断浪似觉得有趣，不禁笑出了声。  
　　“聂风啊聂风，你以为我要对你做什么？”  
　　那根手指沿着裤腰滑到纽扣处，慢慢将扣子从扣套中解放了出来。随后食指带着拇指，像两个打手围住个欠债的，捏住拉链向下行去。  
　　  
　　冷不防，聂风曲起右腿，用力踢向断浪的侧颈，仓促间断浪抬起左手肘，在耳边挡了那凶猛一击。聂风有心无力，因几日未曾进食，此刻上身被缚，仅出了三分力气，断浪因此只偏了偏身体，却极为灵巧的借力侧转过身，另一只手把聂风的小腿牢牢抓住了。  
　　聂风被他一带，身体下滑，绳子绷紧，脖子立时被勒住，顿时眼前一黑，呼吸不得。这瞬间断浪两手抓了他的脚踝，用力拉开，他操了胜券，脸上洋洋自得，眼中露出凶光，已然丧失耐心。可他嘴里却还说道，别急，声音里是不同寻常的轻柔。  
　　他待聂风勉强喘过一口气，便搂过他的腰，与他对视着，一手顺着那松动的裤缘，贴着臀缝探了进去。聂风在他怀里气息微弱地挣扎，终于失尽力气，再也挣不动了。  
　　断浪于是贴胯上去，和着聂风的一并摩擦，他的手指寻觅着那个柔软的位置，在洞口轻轻打圈。明明心将烧起来，他还似要调情。聂风的双目因为愤怒而发亮，他撇过头去闭上眼睛，决意不再看断浪的脸。  
　　断浪一抬眼，就见聂风眉间额角的伤疤，觉得煞是刺目，便抓了口枷的绳结，硬生生把他的头掰过来。  
　　  
　　这时楼梯轻响，断浪听出了两个人的脚步声，他转头看向洞开的门口，正见手下带了个男人拾阶而上。  
　　那个男人看上去和街头的瘾君子别无二致，只是满身满脸都是青黑色的纹身，耳鼻上丁丁当当挂着数不清的环，剃掉半截的眉骨上有几颗小钉，花得连相貌都看不清楚。  
　　他无精打采地站在手下身后，见到屋里的情状时，眼睛里透出几分慌。他看看手下，又看看断浪，脚步一滞，透露出想跑的心思。  
　　断浪向手下扬扬下巴，手下一回手，抓了仓皇男人的衣领，一把摔进屋里，从外将门合上了。  
　　那男人一个踉跄，坐倒在地上，断浪嗤笑两声，冲他勾勾手指，要他过来。  
　　那男人向前爬了几步，也不敢太靠近，便在两米开外跪坐着。  
　　“‘上道’几年了？”（注：上瘾）  
　　那人抬眼瞅他，不说话。  
　　“知道我是谁么？”  
　　男人摇摇头。  
　　“没有我，你哪抽的到‘表妹’呢？”（注：行话，即海洛因）  
　　那人一时没能反应，慢慢从眼中浮现出恐惧来。断浪像条蛇盯着猎物那样饶有趣味地看着他。  
　　“没胆说，倒有胆捡人回家嘛。”他轻抚着聂风弓起的光裸的脊背，“有识力。”  
　　那人偷眼看了聂风半裸的身体，又仿佛被烫着一般地收回目光。他贪这男人相貌身形出众，又似是个傻的，本盘算着过几日买给鸭店换点白粉钱，哪知道会惹上个煞神，心里不由叫苦不迭。  
　　断浪却忽然问他个不相干的问题，“你是纹身师？”  
　　“对对。”  
　　“我要你，给他做一个。”  
　　  
　　黄铜针，长约40公分，头上一根针；莲花盆，半径10公分，盈满消毒水。  
　　火是蜡烛火，墨是三原色，技是传家宝。  
　　纹身师单手捏着针，另只手抓住手腕，勉强控制颤抖。他问，真要这么做？  
　　断浪半笑不笑地看着聂风，你问我还是问他？  
　　聂风不说话，纹身师更不敢说话了。  
　　断浪扯开聂风的裤子，见他还要挣扎，便好意提点，你一动，他就死了。  
　　聂风果然不再动了。  
　　断浪简直要夸赞自己的机智，嘲讽聂风的天真了。都过了这么多年，骗也骗了无数次，这个人居然还不吸取教训，软肋竟从未变过。  
　　他断浪，早已不是当初的断浪了，世界也早已面目全非，可聂风依旧是那个聂风。  
　　断浪无端安逸，无比开心。他以为这是因为自己又胜了聂风一次呢，便拿手把那臀肉捧了，用力揉搓。聂风僵着身体，眼睛里流露出屈辱的表情，纹身师在旁边手足无措地看。  
　　“愣着干什么？！”断浪一声怒喝犹如惊雷，将纹身师炸醒过来。他怯怯挪近两步，恰在聂风头边，膝下是地板上蜿蜒的黑发。  
　　“纹……什么？”  
　　断浪想了想，”玫瑰蟒我有一只了，就黄金蟒吧。“  
　　他对着聂风，笑得满是恶意，”我要你，做我的宠物。“  
　　要你生便生，要你死便死。而你有了这烙印，不论去哪里都逃不掉了。  
　　  
　　他半褪了他的裤子，去抓他的阳物，聂风软垂着，似痛似无感，死活也不硬。  
　　断浪的手指沾了消毒液，同纹身师一道，一个直去他后门，一个涂在他额间，一不小心落到眼皮上，顺着眼角淌下去，宛如一滴泪水。  
　　聂风紧闭了眼，浑身僵直，断浪命他放松，他恍若未闻。断浪夸张声调，叹了一口气，偏头去问那纹身师，你，还有货么？  
　　聂风不懂，纹身师却马上心领神会，今天刚入手的货，自己都没赶上抽一口，他有些不舍，奈何命比毒贵，只好双手奉上。  
　　最近这地区流行来自异国的毒品名为Artane，吸食完可令肌肉弛缓，放松神经，与大麻类似却效果强百倍，由断浪一手炮制，他自然比谁都清楚。断浪叫纹身师把药丸用水化了，吸入一次性注射器。  
　　断浪摩挲着聂风的肘弯。他瘦了许多，皮肤上青筋清晰可见。断浪唤他，风儿。  
　　聂风闭着眼睛不愿看他。  
　　断浪笑说，你不看我也罢，终归都是要做的，只不过闭着眼睛要更痛些。  
　　说完，他把针头埋入聂风的颈静脉里。注射完只是一瞬间的事，聂风猛然睁大眼睛，双眸中流露出难以置信的神色来。  
　　他何尝想过断浪会对他这样的狠，连他的命也是不顾了。  
　　  
　　断浪把套在聂风颈上的绳子解了下来。他侧躺在地上，起初双肩微耸，手指在身后紧握成拳，尚自挣扎，俄而这点力气也消散了--它们于是舒展了开来，像死去的白鸽翅膀那样交叉。  
　　黄连木口枷也被卸去了，断浪探了两只手指入唇，玩弄那软舌，又用口承接那涎水与他交吻。聂风的心跳极快，几乎听不出间隔，断浪从这跳动的速度上寻到了一种异样的快感。他褪尽聂风剩余衣物，让他平躺，自己伏身其上，却只解开仔裤拉链，掏出阳物来，阴茎两厢摩擦的力度让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　那纹身师怔在一旁，半天不得动弹。断浪瞪他一眼，低声喝道，还不动手！？  
　　为着一条贱命，纹身师咬紧牙关，硬着头皮，下了第一针。  
　　聂风的身体轻轻颤抖，断浪在他耳边低声命令道，不要动。聂风的眼珠微微挪动，看向断浪，断浪便冲着他笑得满目缱绻。  
　　他对这人，从来无法掌控，无法追求，无法企及，无法靠近，可如今，这一切都不重要了。既不能从精神上满足，便自肉体上彻底摧毁罢。  
　　第十针时，聂风已满头是汗。断浪往其上一抹就是一手水，几缕长发贴在躯干上，黑得触目惊心。断浪手指蘸了消毒液往穴口探，因着药性，此次十分顺利，断浪伸了一根指头，便忍不住想要再伸两根进去。他一下放足三根，看着聂风额上青筋跳动，便知他忍痛忍得厉害。断浪最爱见他吃苦模样，三根尽出，这次就换了四根手指进去。  
　　纹身师捏针的手在颤抖，心中说不出的滋味，身下这男人受尽万般折磨，竟还有意识抬起眼，给他送一个安慰的眼神，他希望自己是错看了。他下到第十五针，已恢复寻常水平，手下渐稳。断浪的呼吸却急促起来，他收了手，抓住聂风的脚踝，分开双腿提枪上阵，硕大阳具以前液和水草草润滑了，直直埋入被随意开拓的后穴内。因为太紧，他甚至无法一次全部没入。  
　　聂风的脸上浮起一层淡粉，随即转为淡青色，又趋惨白，嘴唇紧绷着，身体向上弓起，这裂身之痛竟已超越药性，让他像只活生生的标本，被钉死在竹板之上。断浪却因这紧致而极快活，他拔出阴茎，仅以龟头在穴口摩挲，浅浅进出。因第一道力过猛，有血缓缓渗出，他全然不顾，以血和肠液作为润滑，再一次埋入那销魂体内。  
　　第三十针，蛇已渐渐成型，纹身师擦擦汗，手下愈快，似想尽快结束这一切的罪。兴许是药效，聂风的身体发着热，内壁热烫着，熨平断浪阳根上的每一截神经，他整根没入，再抽出，快意中双手在聂风的大腿内侧捏出红的指印，这和女人全然不同构造的身体，竟然蕴含这么多的乐趣。  
　　第四十针，仿佛才过了五分钟，又仿佛已过了近一小时，纹身师满头是汗，他正在描绘蛇身花纹的细节。那是条白蛇，身量未足，尚还纤细，一身金色的纹路十分明晰，一看就是严格配种后的结果，还差10针，这条蛇就要完成了，纹身师不敢抬头。断浪深埋在聂风体内，抓举起他的左腿，让聂风的下身翻侧，自己慢慢体味那在嫩壁中研磨的快感。聂风的腿从来修长有力，此刻却软弱地垂挂在于他肩头，纤细小腿随着动作轻摆。这是个多么好的绝杀机会，断浪亲自把自己的项上人头送到他腿边。断浪得意地哈哈大笑，用舌头舔他脚踝和小腿肚，又在他大腿上留下许多齿印，有些太过用力，便残留片片血痕。  
　　“还没完？！”时间久了，断浪反倒嫌聂风不动没有情趣，便转而去骂纹身师。  
　　已是最后一针了，上完身体的色，他给这黄金蟒点上睛，一切便大功告成。这传统纹身的技法，过程漫长痛苦，寻常人非得喝好几杯酒，每隔一段时间停下来休息一次，方可完工，这年轻人居然一声不吭地忍下来了，更何况还遭了天窗注射……  
　　纹身师收了针，不无敬佩地说道，好了。  
　　断浪不阴不阳道了声辛苦，下一秒从后腰拔出手枪，对着纹身师的额头扣动扳机。  
　　尸体向后倒去，玫瑰色的液体迸射出来，喷洒了聂风半身，他身上顿时有了一股热烘烘的味道，是令断浪最为亢奋的，发苦的甜香。断浪把枪扔到一角去，索性脱了仔裤，只穿着花衬衣，继续操弄聂风的身体。没了那层束缚，他现在也可以把他翻过去，摆成四肢着地的姿势，可以更深地，更用力地进入他。  
　　聂风一直安静得像个死人，可换了后背式，断浪一手抓了他的手腕让他上半身伏倒在地，另一只手却空出来爱抚他。他玩弄那桃色的乳首直至它们不可控制地发硬，随后那手下移至小腹，至丹田，断浪的手放在他阳具上，合着他的节奏抚弄。那穴内的阳根似乎也在寻找目标一般戳插，直到找到正确的那个点……聂风不可自拔地硬了。  
　　他发出一声沉闷的喘气，仿佛在叹息，一点一点地沦陷在断浪陡然降临的温柔里。他闭上眼睛，毒品的效用把那快意放大十数倍，声音、气味和触摸都成为一种致命的催情剂。聂风没有死在颈静脉注射上，却即将死在这被强加于身的快感里。  
　　断浪听到他喘息的声音开始变了，益发兴奋起来，他放开抓住聂风的手，扶住他的臀，往那前列腺的位置上快速猛烈地攻击，肉体冲撞间发出湿漉漉的响声，彼此的前液都在充分润滑着。  
　　正在临近高潮时，断浪忽觉脚边一凉。他一滞，惊出一身冷汗。再细看时，原来却是火麟，这畜生大约是闻到了血的味道，从别的地方爬过来觅食的。  
　　墨西哥玫瑰蟒从他脚边滑过，慢慢爬到聂风腹下，竟然停在那里，匍匐不动了。断浪一面放慢操弄速度，一面看那畜生反应。  
　　火麟似在迷惑，究竟是这个浴血的活人是他的猎物呢，还是旁边已然死去的冰冷尸体？  
　　没有犹豫多久，它选择遵从身体的需求，微抬起蛇头，分叉的红舌在聂风温热的肉体上舔舐。它在竹片间蜿蜒，贪图那热度，盘上聂风腰间，如交配一般，一圈又一圈。聂风浑身瘫软无力，只能由着它纠缠。红蟒缠至尾端，恰在那臀缝上方，断浪见那尾端微肿，另有一截分身若隐若现，原来是这畜生也到了发情的时节。  
　　如火般的纹路在全身游走，聂风淡白的皮肤在其下隐约可见，危险与温驯的奇妙组合散发出异常的性感，断浪受此蛊惑一般，已濒临高潮。他俯下身去，腹部贴上冰凉的蛇身，抓住聂风的头发，令他转过脸来。  
　　断浪这才有空细看那纹身。聂风眉间额角的伤疤已全然不见，取而代之的是一条蜷曲游走的黄金蟒。那是条白色的蛇，有着琥珀色的双瞳和淡金色的纹路，身躯纤细，尚未长足分量；因是配种家养，性情温顺品种罕见，做观赏类宠物极为适合。  
　　断浪曾动念，爱它漂亮，却嫌它不够凶猛，舍之而取玫瑰蟒。而如今，他终是养了一只，这世上最特别的宠物。  
　　他像囚禁一般地抱住聂风的头，四肢纠缠着他，吻他，咬破他的唇，把自己当做条蟒，用力抽插，为他手淫，带他高潮，再齐齐完成最后的交配与射精。从此他必携他的宠一同堕落至无尽深渊，至死纠缠不休。  
　　玫瑰蟒抬起头，它面前的这个人虽双目紧闭，却从眼角不断流出泪来，仿佛在哀叹丧失的人性，和在这无边夜色里崛起的一点蛇性。  
　  
　　


End file.
